


The Mortal Who Wanted to be Death

by Pyreneese



Series: The Mortal Who Wanted to Be Death [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Attempted sexual assault/rape, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fish out of Water, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Gruesome Imagery, How Do I Tag, L is Hades, L x Light, L x Persephone, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation through Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, Some Fluff, Some Humor, manipulative Light, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: To the mortals, he's known as Hades, but only L's queen Persephone knows his true name. She must return to the human world every six months, leaving L bored in the Underworld, craving someone to talk to. Knowing Demeter would never approve of him being in the over-world, L disguises himself as a mortal to get away from the grey of his realm.Light is a mortal from a poorer family, but he has high ambitions, visions of grandeur and an insatiable thirst for knowledge. When he meets L, he wants to know everything, be the god's pupil and scholar. L accepts and a new friendship blossoms... but the deeper Light gets into the gods' lives, the more he wants to be part of it. No. Not just part of it. He wants to BE Hades... and no one, not L or even Light himself realizes JUST how ambitious he is.
Relationships: L/Persephone, L/Yagami Light
Series: The Mortal Who Wanted to Be Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735696
Comments: 90
Kudos: 71





	1. A Day in the Life

L walked down the long, stone stairs, the air bending around him. As he passed torches, the flames wavered, bowing in awe of him. He wore a black chiton made of the finest silk, a royal outfit for a god. If it weren't for that, any human would've thought him a rather sickly, slightly hunched over mortal, with deathly pale skin and messy, tussled hair.

But he was no mortal.

He was carting two souls behind him, chained together at the wrists. The chains weren't malicious. They meant the souls were bound together, even in death... soulmates. The woman had waited in the Fields for over thirty years for her love to join her and for them to finally make the descent into the afterlife... leaving behind the limbo of the Underworld. They were examining the dark stairway around them, their faces twisted in terror. The man tried catching L's attention, but the god was silent, his large grey eyes analyzing his surroundings. The Corridor between the Underworld and afterlife was dangerous, with beasts hiding in the cracks of the walls and the very shadows themselves. But as long as he held the chain leading to the couples', he and they should make it to safety. Key word: should.

Of course the monsters of the Stairway wouldn't dare attack a god.

 _Well... hopefully they won't_.

He hated the fear he felt for the monsters. It was always there: pulsing in the back of his mind like a little worm. The last time he'd seen them was the first time he ever walked the stairs, but that was millennia ago. He could almost believe they weren't there anymore, that they'd somehow vanished into thin air. But L knew better. He could sometimes hear them scuttling in the darkness, their amber eyes trained hungrily on him. On the souls he carried that they wished to devour. L's brow furrowed, trying to listen for them now over the man's incessant talking. Yes... there... in the blind spots of the torches... they were whispering to one another conspiratorially, their long, wicked talons scraping against the weathered stone.

L held his breath, his heart's pounding drowning out the sounds of the monsters. Could they hear it? Could they smell his fear? A shiver ran up his spine as he pushed the thoughts down. If they could, they would've tried to destroy him a long time ago. Or maybe that's what they wanted... too send him spiraling into a mad paranoia...

 _You're doing it again. Just focus_.

At the end of the stairs was the river, and the ferryman. The boat was already full of souls, all looking around apprehensively, some trying to avoid L's gaze, others trying to lock eyes. L motioned for the couple to enter the boat.

"There. Now it's full."

The ferryman bowed his head and pushed his oar against the bank. L released a breath. That trip had been relatively easy. He usually tried to take as many as the boat could carry at once, but he'd been distracted and miscalculated, allowing for enough space for two more. But now came his least favorite part.

Ascending the stairs alone.

By the time he reached the Fields, he was tired. Night was coming and he'd escorted at least five hundred souls over the last three days. The gods didn't need sleep to survive, but after a lot of activity, they did get tired. They needed to do something to recharge themselves, and for L the thing that worked best was sleep. It was also a curse though... his dreams were... less than pleasant. So he avoided it the best he could, trying other activities to re-invigorate himself. But nothing else worked. For the past three days, he couldn't remember if he'd actually slept at all...

His palace was large and cold, large torches illuminating the gothic structures. His servants, worshippers who wished to pledge their afterlives to his service, roamed the halls, keeping it in shape. L paused, a small smile crossing his lips as he smelled the familiar aroma, strolling towards the courtyard.

To the mortals, she was known as Persephone. She was in her garden, her back to him as she moved from plant to plant.

He loved her garden. This world of limbo between the mortals' and the Underworld was so drab and grey. Nothing lived or survived, and the only sounds out in the Fields were souls trying to find their loved ones. Persephone... she made him want to live in the castle.

L paused in the entryway, watching her work. It always intrigued him how she was able to cultivate life... Persephone hummed, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear as she gently nuzzled one of her roses. She crossed over to the orchids, tipping a bucket of water into the soil, dragging her soft fingertips against the petals. A serene smile crossed her lips as she turned, noticing L for the first time. He grinned but stayed in his corner.

The last time he stepped out onto her grass, the blades withered wherever he walked.

Persephone was graceful... at least, he always thought she was (although based on the glasses and vases she bumped, his servants might differ). She practically glided towards him, wearing a long white chiton that contrasted against L's black. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in so their breaths mixed.

"I wanted to see you off," he rumbled.

She nodded, her fingers tracing the lines of his jaw. They were always shocking warm. His skin was so cold that if one were to stare hard enough, they could see thin wisps of steam rising from the contact. His teeth grazed her lips and she let out a breathless gasp. He could feel her pulse fluttering. It reminded him of a hummingbird with how quick it was... it was intoxicating...

"Nefeli," he moaned her real name under his breath.

Persephone cleared her throat, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Honestly, Mother's being immature. On the bright side, now that it'll be spring in the mortal world, you'll have less work. Less people dying."

L sighed. That was a plus, but what was the point if she wasn't there? There wasn't anyone to talk to, no one to counter his ideas or play intelligent games with. The servants were sure as Hell too scared to beat him at a game of chess. Persephone, though...

"You sure you have to leave? What's one more day of winter to the humans?" He smirked wryly, his hand sliding down the small of her back.

Persephone's brow quirked as she leaned in, the scent of her flowers overwhelming L's senses. Her lips ghosted over his, a ball of heat forming in the pit of his stomach. He swayed forward but she teasingly leaned back, her eyes sparkling.

"You know why," she scolded lightly.

L chewed his lip. Of course he did. Balance. Fucking balance in the world and in life and death. And how his spoiled ass of a brother claimed keeping Earth alive was important. It was all so stupid. At his tight lips, Persephone finally brushed hers against his. L closed his eyes, inviting her warm tongue to roll through his mouth, over his teeth and up the walls of his cheek. He didn't even realize he'd groaned until she pulled away, her green eyes hypnotizing.

"Don't worry, Lysander-"

Hearing his name from her lips, his _real_ name, made his chest vibrate. The mortals simply knew him as Hades. He pressed his forehead against hers (...so soft...) as she continued.

"It's only six months, what could happen?"

* * *

Light grunted as he stepped outside, closing his eyes. It was getting warmer! Spring was coming!

"Light! Can you get me some dates?" Sayu piped up from her window.

He smirked, leaning against the wall. She opened her window, her little face lit up as she tossed him some coins. Light twirled the money in between his fingers until her eyes were narrowed.

"Didn't say please," he clicked.

Sayu pouted. She was cute when her face did that. She looked like a little kid, much to her _vehement_ opposition to the term. Sayu tilted her face, fluttering her eyelids and Light couldn't help but chuckle. She was a good manipulator and she knew it, especially that she could get him to do basically whatever she wanted.

" _Please_ ," she chirped sweetly.

"No, get them yourself."

 _Oh, please not the eyes! Nooooo_! It was her deadliest weapon! As if to prove a point, she gave those pleading, large, irresistible eyes. He pursed his lips, trying to avoid it, but finally he groaned, brow furrowing.

"Okay, fine!..." As he went down the path, he grumbled to himself about the damn power of that expression.

Before he could escape completely though, his mother poked her head out of the door.

"Also! Can you go buy some meat from Aesop?"

Light opened his mouth to protest, but his mother smiled cheerily.

"Thanks!"

Shit. Aesop was outside of the main city, a good two hour walk. He sighed. At least it was warmer today.

Athens was bustling with activity, merchants yelling out products and prices, different smells wafting in the air. Light struggled to weave in between the crowd, his hand jangling the coins in his pocket. As he passed the blacksmith, the owner noticed him, laughing heartily.

"Light! How's the multiple jobs coming along?"

Heat rose up his neck. He wanted to be rich. Very rich. Had taken on so many jobs, he wasn't sure if he was even alive anymore. Of course none of them were really going anywhere, besides helping his family financially. But it was the dream. A dream... heeee'd probably always be chasing. Oh, well. Today was his first day off in Gods know when. And even then, of _course_ he'd have to spend a large chunk of it going to Aesop's...

He was so lost in thought that he found himself running straight into Hesperos. Light's eyes popped as the older man whirled, eyes narrowing to slits. He was a respected thinker... a high member of society... Light's gaze flickered as he quickly adverted his eyes. But Hesperos seethed.

"Watch where you step, boy!"

Light gathered his courage, meeting the older man's face. He had everything Light wanted from life: power, money, influence and followers/scholars. A force to be reckoned with. Hesperos scowled seeing Light's slightly tattered tunic, his lips curling in a sly smirk.

"Perhaps I should check my pockets. You never know what the filth of the street might pick up."

The implication made Light's entire face go red. He had the deepest urge to send a scathing remark, but bit his tongue. Hesperos had a strong grip on the astynomia (police). As if reading his mind, the astynomia came up behind him, glaring down at him. Light shrank, his nostrils flaring. Hesperos inspected his nails lazily.

"Make sure he didn't steal from me, would you?"

Light's lip trembled as one of the larger men grabbed his arm. A decidedly not heroic squeak left his throat as he tried wrenching his arm out of the larger man's grasp. It was useless... even though Light was well-defined from manual labor, he wasn't anywhere near buff or strong. The other astynomia roughly grabbed at his bag, sifting through the contents. Light opened his mouth to protest, horror shivering through him as the man dumped all the contents on the street.

Sayu's dates rolled out on the dirty stone, all his coins spreading. The onlookers mumbled to themselves, obviously wanting to go for the money. Hesperos' lips quirked as he stared at the contents, making annoying tsk sounds.

"I'm surprised a street-urchin such as yourself actually has money. I bet you stole it from someone else, didn't you?"

A blush spread across his cheeks. He hung his head, his fingers tingling with how cut off his circulation was. He tried to say no, that it was in fact his, but his tongue felt heavy. He was acutely aware of a crowd staring, either on his side of Hersperos', it didn't matter. Light quivered as Hesperos inspected him quizzically. Finally, with a bored sigh, he waved for the astynomia to let him go. Light almost fell with the force as he was pushed away. He stumbled, but managed to stay upright.

"Next time, pay attention to who's in front of you," Hesperos snarled.

Light didn't say anything. Humiliation dominated his brain, making it impossible to think. Huffing, Hesperos left, the astynomia disappearing into the crowd. Before anyone could try stealing them, Light scooped up his coins, stuffing them into his pockets. He hated this. This life. He wanted more... Light simply stood there, his heart thundering in his ears. He was lucky. That interaction could've gone much worse... _much_ worse.

Now that the show was over, the crowd dissipated, returning back to their days as if it had never happened. Light inhaled slowly. He should probably be grateful no one cared about him enough to remember that embarrassment. He winced as people stepped over Sayu's dates, crushing them. But he gently tucked them back into his bag. They were too expensive to buy more of. He'd just have to tell Sayu what happened and hoped she still wanted them.

No. She deserved better than that.

Marching towards the blacksmith, Light despised the waver in his voice. The owner watched him sympathetically, his lips up in a small smile as Light sheepishly asked if he could work enough hours to buy some more dates.

"Of course, Light," he said kindly, holding out a hammer.


	2. Boredom

Gods, L was bored.

Life continued as normal, except he didn't have any friendly faces to come back to the palace for, so he spent practically all day and night shuttling spirts down. He tried to strike up a philosophical conversation with his servants, but they were single-minded in their task of helping to maintain the Underworld...

It made him feel lonely.

His servant Phineas glanced over at the moping god. Of all the spirits under his employment, Phineas kept a little more of his personality/humanity. Enough to talk, not enough for deep conversation.

"My Lord?" He asked, dusting the mantle.

L was upside down, just letting the ichor flow to his brain. He needed a break. Persephone was only gone for a month, and he'd been working without real rest. His throat bobbed as he stared into the fire, internalizing the way the flames curled and spread.

The God of the Underworld sighed.

"I need friends," he realized more so to himself, "... and a vacation."

Phineas stared at him, his ghostly eyes dead in more than one way.

"Why?"

He didn't want to sound childish, but he could already feel the frustration building up. L's eyes flashed to the side, trying to ignore the flush spreading on his cheeks.

"My siblings have so much free time while I'm expected to just sit here... They travel everywhere and people praise them for doing their jobs so well... I mean, what in the Gods' name is Zeus even _doing_? Every other second, he seems to fucking something. Is _that_ his job? To populate the world? I don't want _that_ , I just... I don't want to live through eternity relying solely on Persephone's company. It makes me seem sad," L added under his breath, "in a pathetic way."

"Make some friends then," he said simply.

"It's not that easy," L chuckled wryly, "everyone thinks I'm too dark and brooding."

"You are wearing all black while upside down staring at fire," Phineas pointed out.

L pursed his lips. Maybe there was more to this spirit than he had assumed...

"So I am... tell me Phineas, what do you think is the meaning of life?"

The spirit looked at him in utter confusion, his head tilting.

"I dunno."

L supposed one could see that as philosophical... he held his thumb between his teeth, eyes lost as stared into the dancing flames.

"Where would I make a friend?" He mused.

"The gods?"

"Hate me. Try again."

"The spirits?"

"Ambivalent towards me... would you be my friend?"

"If you ordered me, My Lord."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost," L murmured, watching the spirit intently.

Phineas dragged his rag over the silver of the vases, polishing them.

"The mortals?"

"Fear me."

But L paused. If his staff proved anything, there were humans that worshipped him... and their brains being in tact meant they might be stimulating company. Phineas shrugged unaffectedly, continuing down the hall. The human world... L almost laughed. Mommy-in-law Demeter would have a heart attack if she thought he might impede on mother-daughter time. He snorted. That almost made the trip worth it in and of itself. L tapped his chin though. In all seriousness, it was probably best if he avoided the dragon-lady. She was crazy... might even declare war on the Underworld if she felt he was going against the agreement or hurting any of her precious plants.

And then Zeus would be down his neck and it'd be a spectacular shit-show. 

L rolled to his feet, stretching languidly. Two servants instantly stopped and bowed their heads respectfully as he glanced at them.

"I need a vacation... I'll be in the mortal realm for a week or two... hopefully this place doesn't completely fall apart when I'm gone."

He smirked teasingly, but the staff took him much too seriously, nodding profusely as they went about their jobs. L sighed. He knew he'd have to pay the price in a week, when the Fields were crowded with souls, most ready to move on and he'd probably run himself ragged with his duties.

But for now... he craved something new.

"Is this really good?"

It was a loose, much-too-big for L white tunic that practically blended into his skin. The spirits bowed their heads.

"This is what humans wear, My Lord," they replied robotically.

L wrinkled his nose, pulling at the garments. He supposed they were comfortable...

"Excellent," he trilled, surprised by the shiver of excitement, "I'll pose as one for a week and it'll be fun! Look at me, having fun! Ha! Take that, Demeter! I'm not some troubled loner! I can socially interact!"

The spirits clapped in support.

His first instinct was to use his powers to bring him to the over-world, but he stopped himself. That would definitely set off Demeter's alarm. No. He'd have the real mortal experience... walking everywhere, taking part in human needs, not using his powers for anything! Quite a challenge... L shivered, thinking about a whole week without his usual comforts. Deciding he still wanted to try though, he set off for the human world, surprisingly optimistic.

The sun felt _amazing_!

L closed his eyes, loving the feeling of it on his skin. When was the last time he'd been outside like this? He couldn't remember! Although it was already starting to dip down and L sighed resignedly, watching as it sank below the horizon, casting the sky into twilight.

He shrugged and continued to walk, his mind racing. He needed a place to stay... he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a group of men surrounding him.

"Hey! How does it feel being a twisted freak?" One of them quipped.

He froze, his eyes flashing in the boy's direction.

The nerve! Was this about the way he walked? His looks? L stuck out his chin. 

"Apologize, you meager sacks of meat!" L snarled, "you're not worth the spit on my shoe."

They paused, glancing at each other and burst out laughing. L straightened, his eyes turning to steel. With a snap of his fingers, he could turn them into atoms! How dare they! His fingers twitched, but he froze. Every blade of grass and tree surrounding him was loyal to Demeter. Any magic he used was sure to alert her...

He took a step back, eyes darting. One of the men stepped forward, slamming his fist across L's jaw. The god's head whirled, but he twisted it back in their direction, eyes narrowed. They faltered, glancing at each other warily. _Oh, yeah. When you four die, I'm going to make you wish you were deader_. It was almost tempting to say "screw Demeter" and turn them to stone... or some other agonizing fate... Roaring, one of them slammed a piece of wood across L's head. That did make him wince slightly, gingerly poking at the area. It wasn't like they could kill him... but with enough force and pressure, it'd hurt... He couldn't let any of his blood touch the soil. Laughing loudly, one of the other ones rushed forward, smashing a bucket into L's gut.

Anger surged up L's neck as he glared at them, not keeling over or appearing really hurt. They all seethed in frustration until the third one unsheathed a sword, and that finally made L take a cautious step back. Swords were a bitch. They could slice through skin and send his ichor running down, and it would deeeefinitely sting. How would his ichor even react to touching the grass? The man glinted it in the low light, a smirk crossing his lips when he realized L was finally wary of something. No magic... L's face fell slightly. He couldn't defend himself.

* * *

Light was walking back home as night descended. He'd been working for Aesop all day. It was good work, in the warm-but-not-too-hot sun and enjoying the sights and sounds of the farm. He paused, hearing grunting and laughing. Creeping up behind a tree, he saw further down the road four men beating up a sick-looking man with raven hair. Two held him up by the arms while the other two punched and kicked. The man was yelling obscenities, trying to kick and punch the men, but being restricted. One of the men was lazily dragging a long sword up the man's stomach, his lips curled tauntingly as he slid it around the man's face and throat. 

"I'll kill you all!" Raven-hair spat.

The attackers howled with laughter, one of them kneeing Raven-hair's gut. The man scowled, seething with a dark hatred. Light winced, glancing around. This wasn't his fight... to be fair, it wasn't any fight, just a beating. Guilt shivered up his mind though, urging him to help. He shifted in uncertainty, his mind twisting until he groaned.

Holding his breath, Light raced out towards them. The men stopped their fun, glaring at him challengingly. Light held up a peaceful hand.

"I know it's not my place-"

"You're damn right it's not," one of them snipped.

Light swallowed thickly, unsheathing his charming smile. Others had told him it was a winning expression, and he'd taken it to heart, using it to persuade most of his bosses to take him on. It was his favorite weapon. He spoke softly, trying to make it feel comradely.

"And I get that! I'm just saying, the guy looks almost dead from malnourishment anyway... maybe it's an issue we can talk out?"

His voice was smooth. The men glanced at each other, looking down at the glowering Raven. He did look sickly... like he might keel over at any moment even without the punches and kicks. Raven-hair seemed embarrassed, his face tilted to the ground. But they turned to Light again, clearing their throats, suddenly not sure what to do.

"It's just, see, he insulted us."

"After you had the audacity to insult me!" Raven-hair growled.

 _Gods damn it, just shut up_. Light rubbed the bridge of his nose, his mind working.

"Okay, look. If he apologizes, will you let him go?"

They seemed to consider it, but Raven's grey eyes sparked furiously.

"I will _not_!"

"Of course you won't," Light grumbled, rolling his eyes. His eyes met the other's. Raven-hair pursed his lips, his jaw set.

L was breathing heavily. He refused to apologize to these measly... but at the mortal's hard eyes, he softened. Wasn't this what he wanted? A week of humanity?

His voice was a low, bitter rumble, looking much more like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry."

The men looked at each other, turning back to face Light and turning their eyes between him and Raven-hair. They roughly let him go and he shot death-glares at them, his nostrils flaring. It was a terrifying expression that made the hairs on the back of Light's neck stand up. Before anything else could be said, he gently wrapped the man's arms around his shoulders. The man was standing proudly, but Light figured he must be hurting! The beating had looked serious, and no normal person could come out of that without at least a bruise... Raven-hair faltered, his expression guarded as Light led him away and down the path. 

Light stumbled with Raven-hair supported on his shoulders. The man was quiet, his grey eyes observing him intently. Light forced himself to stay focused on the road in front of him. He'd never seen a person with such grey eyes before. Come to think of it, he'd never seen anyone like the man before. His skin was pale and his hair a dark ebony. He had dark bags under his eyes which made Light question if the man ever slept. His lips were still tight, his whole body stiff.

"They insulted me," the man rumbled.

Light snorted, pausing by a tree. They'd been stumbling along for what felt like forever. He needed a break. Sighing, he helped the man sit down. The man bristled, seeming to resent the help Light was offering. Light's brow rose. 

"How sheltered are you?"

"... what?"

Heat rose up Light's neck as he grinned sheepishly.

"It's just that... I find that people who don't really spend time in the world find out the hardest way that things aren't fair."

Raven-hair stared at him. Light blinked, quickly adverting his gaze. Unique yet not used to people, brash yet expecting utmost respect... Light could tell he was of a higher class. Yet those eyes were cryptic, revealing a wicked intelligence and cautious soul. The stranger bit his thumb thoughtfully. Light's eyes traveled to the rest of his fingers, long and slender... elegant... 

"Intriguing... what else can you tell about me?" He asked in interest, moving closer to Light.

"Well... you seem new to the area... from wealth and luxury... but based on the way you ultimately apologized, you're aware that this is all new to you and you have to play by rules you're not used to."

L gaped at him, not sure how to respond. The mortal was perceptive... he'd already made a mental note though that when it was safe to use his powers again, he was going to make those humans suffer. This one, however... even with the condescending tone, he had a point. L didn't know much about the rules of etiquette in this world. When humans were... _alive._.. they were much louder and ruder... more intense... L sighed, rubbing his temple. When was the last time he visited the over-world? 16,000 years ago? 17? He'd lost count.

But, hey, he wanted to walk among humans... he winced. He knew humans were cruel to each other, but it had never crossed his mind they'd try to be cruel to him. 

"What do you call yourself?" L inquired.

"Light," the mortal beamed, "and you, Stranger?"

Hm... Light... L wondered if that was his true name.

He hesitated, wringing his hands. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want the other to know who he was.

The way Light was looking at him... as an equal... not a deity to be feared... it felt strangely nice. Like L had finally been freed from the pressure and ultimate dread the title 'Hades' brought. But then again, there was no way he was going to just say his real name... that was for Persephone and her alone. Light was watching him expectantly, and L could feel color spreading up his cheeks.

"Call me L."

Light gave a lopsided smile, tilting his head curiously. To him, there was no end to this man's strangeness, why would his name be any different? But it was nice... really rolled off the tongue.

"Alright, L... you want me to accompany you to where you're staying?"

L's eyes widened slightly. He'd been expecting to just sleep in the forest or something. Or maybe see if there was an inn or other place of stay in the nearby city. He adverted his eyes, scratching at his wild hair.

"I don't have a place," he murmured.

Light stared at him. Gods! What did this guy expect to do? Sleep in the woods? Against his will, a smile crept up Light's lips. If he was being honest with himself, it was adorable.

"Holy Hades, you're hopeless," he chuckled.

L's brow quirked at that, but he didn't say anything. Light chewed his lip, considering. Finally, he held out a hand.

"Come on, we can ask my mother if you can stay with us. But knowing her, she'll dote on you until you can't leave."

L looked at the outstretched hand... he wasn't used to this... a wry smirk lit up his face as he took the mortal's outstretched hand, grunting as he rose to his feet. Light blinked, examining him in shock as he strolled easily past him.

"You're okay? I thought for sure you'd still be hurting..."

"I'm a fast healer," L replied cryptically, his eyes dancing as he walked past a stunned Light.


	3. Honey

"Oh, you poor thing! Stuck outside? Don't you know you can get sick from the cold!?"

L tried to open his mouth, but Light's mother promptly stuffed it with a piece of pelanos bread. He made a muffled sound, eyes round and wide as she tightly wrapped him in a blanket. Light's cheeks burned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Moooother," he moaned.

She quickly waved him away, pushing L towards the table. Sighing, Light joined him while his mother went to go tend to dinner. Sayu watched from the doorway, staring at L with large eyes. L's gaze flickered in her direction, his heart softening. Child Spirits were usually especially confused, always wandering around and looking for their families. He always tried to be kind to them... liked to try to make them smile.

He waved at her and she squeaked, disappearing into the other room. Light watched after her, his chin resting in the cup of his hand.

"I'm impressed, she's speechless. Usually you can't get her to shut up."

L's lip quirked as he tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It was soft and warm, making him beam.

"Your mother is kind," he rumbled.

Light scratched his neck consciously, marveling in how L looked in the blanket, his grey eyes ethereal.

"Thanks," he mumbled, trying to hide his grin, "she loves visitors..."

"Hm. They're kind for letting me stay... are you sure your father is fine with this?"

His eyes flickered and L straightened, worried he struck a nerve. Light tapped his finger against the table, his gaze distant.

"My father's away right now in the navy. It's um... it's been a struggle. Once he comes back, he'll be able to retire and, well," Light gave a tight smile, "it'll be my turn."

"Light," his mother cut in, strolling in with a plate of skaren fish and artichokes, "We don't need to have wealth, just Athena's grace and her mercy on your father's soul."

Hm... so Athena was their patron goddess... L's eyes widened. He was probably in Athens... he rubbed his thumb. Athena was... nicer... than the rest. One could almost pretend she cared about humans.

"Well, either way, thank you so much for your generosity. It must be hard giving your food to a stranger."

His mother beamed.

"You're sweet. Tell us about yourself! Where do you come from? Why are you here?"

L bit his lip. Light watched him, curiosity eating through his eyes. He still couldn't quite figure out this enigma of a man. L shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nowhere special. I suppose you can see me as a traveler... a wanderer."

Light perked up, his lips tugging upwards, eyes dancing. After a bit more conversation, L was given another blanket. There weren't extra rooms, so he had to sleep on the floor beside Light's bed. He stared at the ceiling, the dry cracks along it. His chest tightened. L was here... in the human world... smelling sea-salt and amazing aromas from the city outside. Light peered over the side of his bed, propping his head against his hand. L stared at him, the graceful way he held himself. In another life, he would've made an elegant god...

"You said you're a wanderer? Where have you been?" He hissed.

Color spread up L's cheeks. Everywhere. He'd seen this entire planet a hundred times over. It was always so vivid and bright. Maybe that's why he didn't come to the surface anymore... seeing the beauty just reminded him of how grey his world was.

"I've seen places you wouldn't believe," he started, grey eyes glowing silver in the moonlight.

Light scooted forward with rapt attention, his mouth gaping slightly. L's voice was captivating, mesmerizing him until he felt like he himself was in these foreign lands.

"You know of the Kingdom of Egypt and Alexandria, no? The gorgeous, shining tombs and the pyramids that sparkle like glass in the harsh sun. To the east there is China with great misty mountains and strange animals you'll never see in these areas. Their inventions would delight and astonish you... grey powder that can make fire in the sky and spices the likes of which you have never tried before. Africa, with its jungles that make your hair stick to the back of your neck and its flat plains. In the distance, you can a red sun rising over the mountains, and it all looks so dense but then you come to an an empty area, devoid of people or sometimes even animals."

Light hadn't even realized he'd been leaning closer and closer until he was almost falling off the bed.

"And you've been there?" He asked in awe.

L grinned sheepishly, nodding. He'd never thought of it as an accomplishment, but Light seemed so excited and entranced.

"It sounds amazing," he breathed, "traveling... I hope some day I get to travel."

L watched those brown eyes wide with longing, his lips tugged up.

"You like going to the beach?" Light asked suddenly, which L tilted his head to, "tomorrow I'm supposed to be out fishing for Barak. You could, um... you could join me if you want. Unless you're going to keep wandering and traveling."

He considered. L didn't really have a plan for this vacation. It was so spur of the moment, and he'd been planning on just exploring. But he tapped his chin thoughtfully. The thought of spending another day with this mortal was... appealing...

"I'd love to," L bowed his head gratefully.

Light's face had gone red, flushed and a bit sweaty.

"Awesome!" He chirped, clearing his throat and coughing, "it'll be fun."

L stared at him with those owlish eyes that made him feel like the man could see right through him. Light's face burned as he caught his eyes from wandering to L's soft lips. _You haven't even known him for a day_! Chuckling, he quickly buried himself into his bed, breathing heavily when he still felt L's eyes trained on his back.

Pretty soon, Light was sleeping soundly, his frame rising and falling. L watched him, wringing his tunic. This was confusing. He felt the same way he did around Persephone... L leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Honey. That was the closest feeling he could associate to Light. A maddening yet addicting sweetness and warmness in his chest that made him feel happy, albeit a slightly nervous nauseous feeling. Chewing his thumb, he decided to drop it and rolled onto his side, memories filling his dreams.

_He was back at the palace, thousands of years ago. The furies were informing him of a war brewing on the surface, to prepare for a sudden influx of souls. L nodded, admittedly tuning them out. As they flew away, he started walking the dark halls, the windows draped in heavy velvet, the walls and sculptures outlined in gold. L paused, hearing hurrying footsteps. A grin broke out on his face as Persephone approached, her hands cupped._

_"Lysander!" She squealed, "you'll never believe what I just made!"_

_She was bouncing excitedly, squirming a bit as she jutted her hand out. L leaned down, squinting as she revealed a small, yellow and fuzzy insect._

_"It's... nice... what is it?"_

_"Well you know how my plants died while I was away?"_

_L winced guiltily. He didn't exactly have the greenest of thumbs, but he'd tried watering, trimming them, he'd even talked to them. On his hands and knees, encouraging them to 'just fucking live for once'. But she didn't know that little detail. Persephone pointed at the little insect, breathing heavily._

_"It'll pollinate and take care of my plants while I'm gone!" She sang, hopping on her toes._

_His eyes popped._

_"You mean I don't have to murder your plants anymore!?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"HOLY HERA THANK THE GODS."_

_Persephone squeaked in surprise as he enveloped her, spinning her. He held her out, his arms resting against her waist. She giggled, pretending to go serious._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"My ey-"_

_"Just close them!"_

_"Alright, alright."_

_"Okay... now open your mouth."_

_L's brow quirked._

_"You're going to feed me the bug?"_

_"Do it," she urged in between laughter._

_Biting his lip, he obeyed. There was a tense second where he didn't feel anything, and then... sweetness. Whoa... he'd never tasted sweetness like that before! It coated his tongue and made him feel warm! He moved it along his teeth, shocked to find it was sticky. It was incredible. L was instantly in love with the substance._

_"Mphm! This is, ooh. Yes! So sweet. So so so sweeeeet I love it! What is it?"_

_"Thanks," Persephone flexed her toes, "My insect made it. I'm thinking of calling it honey... Maybe even spread some of my insects to the surface! I'm going to call them begieudharts."_

_"Mhm. And for me, that name becomes a bee."_

_Persephone smirked._

_"Hm. Short. Efficient. I like."_

_L's lips went up. He loved seeing her eyes shining like that._

_"Mkay, well, while you send them up, I'm a go eat all the honey."_

_She gasped playfully._

_"Don't you dare! That's for them!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure about that?" He jogged back a bit and she yelped, grabbing for his chiton. He easily danced out of the way, sticking out his tongue._

_They raced down the torch-lit halls, L singing about how he was going to steal all the honey._

* * *

The rocking of the small boat made L's stomach turn violently. He pitched forward, his pale skin somehow managing to go even paler as his hair plastered onto his neck. Light stared at him in shock.

"I thought you said you traveled a lot?"

"Not by boat," L moaned, his head spinning with the torture machine's motions.

In a way, it wasn't so different from flying, L's preferred method of travel. As the thought crossed his mind, he had the greatest urge to sprout his wings and **just get _out_**. L's cheeks filled with fluid as he grabbed the side of the contraption with a death-like grip. Light was casting out his net, watching the other with a wince.

"We can go back to the sho-"

"I'm fine," L snapped a little too forcefully.

Light's lips tightened, but he rolled his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself."

L opened his mouth to argue... and the contents of his lunch went straight into Poseidon's domain. L blinked, watching the chunks float and first then sink below the waves.

 _I would just kill to see Poseidon find it_.

He chuckled sardonically.

Light started.

Okay, the man's strangeness was one thing. But hearing him _laugh_. It wasn't even a 'ha ha, I just thought of the funniest thing' laugh. No, no. Much more like a 'I'm planning someone's murder and am taking great glee in it'.

"Everything okay?" Light asked slowly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about my brother."

"You have a brother? What's he like?" Light asked in interest, leaning in. A part of him hoped talking about it would distract L's mind from the rocking.

"I have... a lot... of siblings," L snorted, looking at the crystalline turquoise water.

It gently lapped against the sides of the boat, deceptively calm.

"None of them are good people. They hate and avoid me and I return the favor," he continued, and Light could detect a hint of bitterness, "they're flippant with everything..."

"Flippant?"

L looked at this mortal... this human... those soft brown eyes were large and thirsting for information, not even knowing L's true identity. He ran a bony hand through his dark hair. A part of him was ready to burst, to just expel everything he despised about his siblings. Now, though... it was like the words were caught in his throat, suddenly feeling ridiculous. 

"Yes... they're the kind who don't care about human life. To them, people are just... playthings. Things to rape and kill. They send people off to fight their meaningless wars, while they sit around in their lavish homes, knowing they'll never have to face the horrors of war."

Light gaped. What kind of family did this guy _have_? They sounded absolutely terrifying...

"And... you're not like that?" he asked quietly.

L glanced back down at the water. It was the same water that had caused so much death on its waves, and he'd seen every soul enter his dominion. Apollo had always said he was the most human of them. L wondered if it was true. What did it even mean to be human?

"I've always been surrounded by death," L whispered, "it's so permanent... and life... its quick... I just um," he adverted his eyes sheepishly, "I just think it's beautiful and it belongs to them..." his voice lowered a bit, as if he were talking to himself, "this is their precious time... it's not our right to take it from them..."

Light cocked his head curiously. His line tugged and he sighed, reeling up the fish... now feeling a bit guilty after L's speech. L started, his eyes darting across Light's face and rippling muscles as he pulled the fish out of the ocean. Guilt shivered up L's mind. He'd taken these mortals' food even though he knew he didn't need it. He'd impeded on their lives, took up some of that precious, mind-bogglingly short time.

"I should probably go," L murmured, "I've burdened you long enough."

"No," Light found himself smiling, his stomach bubbling but not in a completely uncomfortable way, "you're not a burden at all. I was actually talking with my mother and I'm not sure how long you're staying in Athens, but however long it is... we wouldn't mind if you stayed. You're uh, well, you're _fascinating_."

L almost laughed at that. Him, fascinating? Hm. He couldn't help the small smile forcing its way up his lips. There was something about this mortal he couldn't quite place... Light had a deep hunger for knowledge, a craving L wasn't used to seeing... he'd listened to L so attentively and even now seemed ready to hear more. L found himself staring at Light, his cheeks warm.

They were both a curiosity to each other.

An intriguing curiosity they had to figure out.


	4. Drunk Lips

The week passed way too fast.

But then again, time always moved fast for L. Fast and slow at the same time.

Before he'd even registered it, he'd spent two months with Light's family.

Sayu had slowly but surely opened up to him, talking animatedly and racing around excitedly. She was one of those adorable rolls he would probably kill to protect. Sometimes Light would be sitting at the table and realize he'd been abandoned in exchange for L sitting on the floor for Sayu to fluff and mess around with his wild hair.

The house was always nice, warming him to his bones. L sat by the fire in the hearth, just allowing himself to feel the heat on his face. Fire was something he always marveled at, something that wasn't quite living, but somehow alive.

In simplest terms, L was... happy...

It wasn't like it was all vacation, though!

L helped with the work, even though he tried jobs he never had before.

The first time training under the blacksmith was... interesting... Light watched apprehensively as L worked... and promptly slammed the hammer down on his finger. L winced, the feeling akin to stubbing your toe. But Light and the blacksmith gasped, their hands flying to their mouths in unmasked horror. L looked between them, realizing a human would probably be in a lot more pain. It was time to employ his golden acting skills. _Maybe this time I'll finally win that award that was so wrongfully snubbed_.

"I, um... oh. Oh. Oh. Gods. The. Pain. Oh. Dear. Me. Ouch. How ever will I live? Ahh."

Light faltered but rushed forward, demanding for L to let him see his thumb. He yelped as Light roughly held it out, pulling his thumb towards his face. Inspecting it, his brow furrowed. L's breath caught feeling's the other's soft yet firm fingers passing over the digit in confusion, as well as Light's breath gently blowing across his nerves. He shivered, trying to hide his face.

"It's bruised but... not broken?"

"Guess I'm just lucky," L chirped, quickly pulling his thumb away.

Light sighed, shaking his head.

"I swear to the Gods, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days. You should've been mangled at least five times in the past week."

L tried smiling, chuckling goodheartedly. He tried thinking of an excuse besides 'oh, yeah, I'm just a really lucky guy', an excuse to which he'd exhausted beyond use at this point. Watching each other, L could only shrug helplessly. Giving up, he walked past his friend and towards the blacksmith. He was about to ask if he was going to be taken on full-time when Light gently steered him out of the workshop and into the bright sun.

"You're not working there."

"Excuse me?"

"I will be worried about you all day, freaking everyday. You're not working there."

L's brow arched.

"Worried about me?"

Light started, clearing his throat. His cheeks had gone a darker shade.

"Yeah. I'm saving myself the doctor costs."

He knew it sounded unconvincing. L's slightly teasing eyes were confirmation enough of that. Light winced.

"Oh, just shut up."

They continued on... living. Sayu asked him a million questions that he wasn't sure how to answer. He tried to avoid talking about himself as much as possible, but she was persistent, and soon L understood what Light meant by not getting her to be quiet.

"Why's your hair like that? Why's your skin so pale? Where do you come from? Do you ever sleep?"

"OH my GODS, Sayu. Will you just leave him alone?" Light cried out exasperatedly.

"Why? You want him all to yourself?" Sayu cooed.

Light's face blanched and L had to suppress a laugh as his friend swatted at his sister, chasing her around the small home.

* * *

"A... party..."

L examined Light quizzically as the young man led him towards a clearing in the woods, where a bunch of young people were gathered around a fire, drinking wine. There was even a band of sorts, playing music as the people danced. L scratched at his arm. The last party he went to was Dionysius', and the other gods had played a bit of a nasty prank on him. In other words, his experiences weren't all that good.

But he politely stood off to the side while Light got him a cup of the wine, giving a lopsided grin.

"Come on," he goaded, "loosen up!"

Unable to resist meeting a challenge, L tipped the cup into his mouth. Without Dionysius' special touch, it tasted watery... definitely not something he could get drunk off of. Light had no such problem and before L could say anything, the mortal was drunk out of his mind, swaying and laughing with the other humans. _I want to do that._.. L chewed on his lip, glancing at his finger, wincing. Holding his breath, he pricked it, allowing a drop of golden ichor to ooze out before dripping it into the wine.

He could immediately tell the difference. The drink was much stronger now, clouding his mind. L stumbled over to Light, grinning as he asked for more.

L could see why the humans prided themselves on their parties. It was obvious this was a much smaller gathering, but even so, three patrons puked and another broke their arm jumping off a large boulder. One man sidled next to L, who was swaying on his feet, his mind sluggish and struggling to keep up.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around," the man purred.

He opened his mouth to respond, but all his sounds came out jumbled and incoherent. The man pressed closer, touching L's stomach. He started, glaring at the mortal as his thoughts raced to catch up.

"Get your hands... off of me," L murmured.

"Oh come on," he cooed, "don't be like that," L was vaguely aware of the man's fingers dancing up his abdomen.

Light made his way over, wrapping an arm around L's shoulders, gazing evenly at the man.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Just having some fun."

L stumbled, suddenly wishing he hadn't spiked his drink. He was on the verge of passing out and was leaning heavily against Light. The man shrugged, taking the cup from L's drooping hand. L tried to stop him, but he tipped his head back, drinking the remnants of L's cup much to Light's annoyed glare.

"Sto-stop," L's vision swam.

But it was too late. The man tossed the cup to the grass with a smirk, sauntering off into the darkness. L sighed heavily. The ichor would eventually burn a hole through the man's stomach and heart. It was one of the most painful deaths imaginable. He hung his head. Two months and he'd somehow still managed to kill someone. Light turned him, tenderly looking at the other's face. L looked downtrodden, but he figured that was from the encounter.

"Let's get out of here, hm?"

L simply bobbed his head.

They sat on the edge of the woods, a crackling fire lit between them. Light chuckled drunkenly, the bottle of wine slipping from his hands. The sounds of the party were far away, the people trickling back home. L giggled, shrugging as he sipped from the same bottle as Light, disappointed that he couldn't spike it, but still riding off his high.

"I've never been- been drunk before," he admitted, "at least, never never liked it."

That brought a whole new whoop out of Light as he struggled to his feet, spreading his arms.

"Whoo! Let the heavens know L's fucking drunk out of his mind."

"Yeah!" L exclaimed, waving his bottle at the sky, "take that, Dionysius!"

Light stumbled with a bright smile. L's eyes widened as the human almost crumpled, but L managed to catch him, supporting him up. Light's neck twisted to face him, a dreamy look in his eyes. L found himself sitting back on his rock... Light on his lap... he expected the mortal to get off, but Light leaned his head in, the fire dancing in those amazing irises. He gave a sloppy smile, draping his arms around L's neck. L's head pounded, the closeness of the other making his palms sweat. Goosebumps peppered his skin as Light's fingers gently dragged down his jaw.

"You're handsome," he breathed.

L blinked, trying to get through the fog in his mind. But it was almost impossible, making him blank. Electricity crackled in his fingertips as he slowly spread them up Light's back, marveling in the dips and shifting bone.

"You hannnndsome too," he mumbled, eyes flickering to Light's lips.

They were soft and pink with the pulse of life. He could barely register it when Light leaned forward, capturing his lips. L made a muffled sound, but didn't reject it. Light's lips were so warm... his tongue was warm... everything sent L's chilly body shaking. He tilted his head, gasping as Light's chestnut hair brushed against his face. A spark of pleasure shivered up L's spine, taking root and making him grind as Light moaned into the kiss, allowing him to feel Light's quickly-forming erection. This mortal's scent... fresh and intoxicating, L's mouth fell open, feeling Light's tongue roll around around his cheeks and teeth.

His eyes popped as he quickly drew back, struggling to focus, his nerves boiling.

"My wife," he murmured quietly.

Light still had his arms around L's neck. He looked at the other, blinking.

- **Bart: (rewinding tape) watch this. You can actually pinpoint the second when his heart rips in half** -

"Wife?" Light croaked.

L's gaze flickered over Light's gentle features, that angular jaw that he had the deepest desire to kiss. He quickly cleared his throat, shaking his head. Images of Persephone danced in his mind, her Spring-like smile and floral aroma that could fill his senses...

He coughed, hiding his face from view.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't," he whispered.

Light was frozen in that awkward position, his heart racing uncomfortably. He wished he could just jump into the harbor or a dark hole and disappear. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, but he stubbornly swallowed the lump in his throat. I-it wasn't a big deal. They hadn't even known each other for that long. Why did he feel so... rotten...? Kissing L hadn't even been that great! The man's lips were impressively cold... but he did have the faint taste of honey... Light didn't even realize he was still on L's lap until he met those owlish eyes, his own widening.

"Oh, s-sorry."

Light scrambled off the other's lap, almost falling. L yelped, spinning him away from tumbling into the fire. Light sagged in L's grip, his head lolling as a grin came over his lips.

"It's, it's a shame," he hiccuped, "I like y-you."

L's lips tugged up against his will as he gently shifted Light's weight onto his shoulders.

"What do you say I take you home?" He whispered.

Light was so out of it, he couldn't even nod properly. Sighing, L led him back to the house, his own mind whirring.

The next morning, Light felt like he was fucking dying.

He moaned, almost rolling onto the hard floor. His head was pounding loudly, and he felt nauseous. Light clutched onto his stomach, the room spinning. What happened? Everything past a certain point from last night was so... fuzzy. He scratched at his scalp in uncertainty. L was already in the family eating room, talking with his mother. With one look at him, Light could tell the other hadn't slept all that well. The bags were slightly darker, and his hair was shagged, as if it in and of itself was exhausted. As he approached, Light froze. There was a pack resting by L's feet.

"You're, um... you're leaving?" Light asked in a daze.

From her room, Sayu called out and his mother sighed, going to see what she needed. Light stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Did I... say something... last night?" He murmured.

"Hm? Not at all. It's not your fault," L gave one of those cryptic smiles, "it's been two months and my wife is probably missing me."

It was a lie. Persephone wasn't due back to the Underworld in another three months. But L nevertheless shrugged helplessly. Even if he'd be missing company, two months of souls gathering in the Fields was catastrophic... he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to sleep again...

Light squinted. His wife... had he mentioned her? Yes.. the memory was impossibly blurry, but he could almost grasp the moment. The flames mixing with the grey in L's eyes and the maddening mixing taste of honey and wine on his... Light's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" He burst out, making L's eyes snap in his direction, "I offended you... and your wife... I'm so so sorry."

"Really. There's nothing to be sorry about!"

"Please don't go," Light whispered, "I... I don't want it to be my fault that you're leaving. You seem happy here..."

Light had no idea why he was pleading so heavily. All he knew was that he didn't want L to leave. Just a little more time. Just a little more. L scanned his eyes. He looked like he was about to refuse when Sayu walked in, sighing. Her eyes met L's and she grinned sheepishly. Light suspected she had a bit of a childish crush on him, but nothing that she overtly showed. She had an empty bucket wrapped around one arm and motioned towards the door.

She coughed, scratching the back of her neck, "Hey, Light, I'm going to get some fresh water, need anything?"

He looked back at L to ask if he did and froze. L was staring at Sayu intensely, his eyes guarded, thumb in mouth. It was an expression Light had never seen on the man before and it made him shiver. He couldn't even pinpoint the expression to any one emotion. They were just hints, traces of emotions that Light thought he saw but were just well-masked. He could practically see the man's thoughts moving at a million miles a second. Light tilted his head curiously.

"No thank you," he said to Sayu, still watching L from the corner of his eye.

Sayu shrugged and coughed again, into her arm. Light could've sworn he saw L flinch. As Sayu left, he saw L glance at his pack, his face torn. When he met Light's eyes again, he could see the apprehension painted clear on his face, his eyes flickering in debate. It even made him nervous. To his shock, L nodded, standing.

"If you really do want me to stay, I suppose I'll put my things back," he mumbled.

Light blinked, watching in surprise as L moved the pack quietly back to their room. He was torn between happiness and curiosity. What on Earth could've made L decide to stay? Maybe he shouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth. But then again, Light's brain just wasn't wired that way. He needed know.


	5. A Healing Death

"Why are you following me, L?" Sayu giggled.

"I'm not. We just so happen to go in similar directions a lot of the time."

She shrugged and he moved a little farther away, but still watched her carefully. As she cleaned the small courtyard, her body racked with another cough, this one so severe her voice was raspy. Her mother bustled out, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, dear. Looks like you're coming down with something. Go lie down."

Sayu looked like she was about to argue, but at her mother's stern look, grumbled into the house. L twirled a flower between his fingers thoughtfully. He could see it... the beginning of the soul leaving the body... whenever a human was sick, it started out as a wispy tendril. The sicker and sicker they got, the more the soul wandered out. Sometimes a mortal would recover and the soul would snap back into the body like a band. But when they didn't recover... L shuddered. There was still a possibility Sayu would be fine. The tendril showed for any illness, even if not serious...

"Hey!"

L yelped, startled as Light clasped a hand across his back.

Light wanted to make up for what happened that night. He wanted to show L he truly meant no disrespect and that they _could_ just be friends... L chewed his thumb. No matter how many times Light looked into those eyes, they always amazed him.

"Sayu has a bit of a cough," he murmured.

"Hm? Yeah," Light sighed, "it happens. It doesn't look too serious right now, but the doctor only lives about twenty minutes away."

L nodded absently. He didn't trust human doctors, but who was he to argue? It was fine. Sayu would be fine.

* * *

Sayu got worse.

By the end of the day, she was too sick to get out of bed and wasn't eating. L sat in the family room, wringing his hands. Why was he so nervous? Even if she died... she'd just end up in the Underworld... every human died, why did it matter when? But as Light's mother asked him to bring some bread to her room, his heart tugged uncomfortably. He could smell sickness, the looming death permeating from the room. Sayu turned over in bed. Even pale and sweaty, she gave him a bright smile.

"Your, um... your mother asked me to bring you this. She thinks it will settle your stomach."

Sayu's gaze flickered to the bread, shaking her head.

"I told her I'm not hungry," she murmured, burying herself deeper into her bed.

L blinked, gently moving to her bedside.

"It's important you keep your strength up," he rumbled.

She didn't answer right away. Sayu curled up, her eyes misting.

"It seems like whenever someone gets sick, they die... am I going to die?"

The words caught in L's throat. She looked at him, the fear clear on her face. He forced a smile, gently putting the bread next to her. Sayu stared at it as if it might jump out and hurt her.

A couple of hours later, when the sun was sinking in the sky, Light bade goodnight to his boss.

Light practically ran home, his heart thundering. When he last saw Sayu, she was sick in bed, but she was still eating and drinking. _Please don't be worse, please don't be worse, please don't be worse_. His mother was pacing worriedly. L had volunteered to stay home and help with the chores and taking care of Sayu. That's where he was right now, pressing a cool, damp rag over her sweaty features. Her breathing wheezed, obstructed and difficult. His mother glanced at him, eyes shining worriedly.

"Oh, Light," she sighed, shaking her head, "I think we might need the doctor."

Light faltered, his eyes traveling to Sayu. She looked terrible, a sickly, waxy complexion settled over her face, her lips chapped and bleeding. She barely picked her head up when he entered, moaning in pain. L looked at him, his cryptic eyes wide.

"I-it's okay, Sayu," Light's bottom lip trembled, "I'm... I'm going to go get the doctor."

She didn't say anything, but L nodded.

"She has a massive fever," he whispered.

All Light could do was nod.

His heart pounded loudly rushing through the dark streets. Twenty minutes. A day ago, it sounded reasonable, short even. But now they were the longest twenty minutes of his life.

L was gnawing on his lip while the doctor examined her. She coughed up dark phlegm, her eyes flashing in alarm. The man nodded with a sigh, digging around in his bags for an array of herbs.

"Put her in a warm bath. It will relieve pain and bring up phlegm. After that, I propose we take her to sleep in Asklepios' temple."

Asklepios. The god of healing. L chewed his lip thoughtfully.

Well into the night, he and Light waited outside the temple while Sayu slept, her breathing still struggling. Light looked worn, his face much older than it was. L bit his thumb, the cool night breeze making him shiver.

"I can't lose her," Light breathed, so quietly L almost missed it, "Dad's Gods know where and I have to be there for Mom... if Sayu dies, I-" his brown eyes misted, causing them to be reflective, the moonlight shining in them, "I'll die. I can't do it if she dies. All these jobs, everything I do... it's all been for her..."

L stared at him, his eyes large. Looking back at Sayu sleeping, he sighed heavily. The spirit wasn't going to snap back in. Even if Asklepios came... it was too late. It was too far out, the tendrils almost brushing the floor. In his mind, he gave her three... four hours, top.

There was no doubt in L's mind that Sayu would die.

His eyes slid to Light, his heart tugging. Light met those eyes, desperate as if the other held all the answers. L faltered, his brow furrowing in determination, his eyes encompassing and slightly intimidating, a protectiveness washed over him.

Fuck this.

He wasn't going to let Sayu die.

L didn't care if it was the natural order, or if she would be going to the Underworld anyway at some point in the future. This was the present, and if he'd learned anything from the rapid lives of mortals, it was that every second was like an eternity for them.

Grasping Light's arm, the mortal started, watching the other curiously. In the past few months, he'd equated L to a sort of awkward goof who couldn't really interact or hold his own against people. But the look he was giving Light now... Light blinked. It was a powerful expression, filled with a certain depth he didn't expect. _Is this guy a prince or something_...? He spoke with such unwavering confidence that it sent a chill down Light's spine.

"I can save Sayu."

* * *

"L! STOP! L WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

L ignored him, struggling as he hoisted Sayu. Her head rolled back, her gaze unfocused, a cough racking her body and making her shrivel. Swinging her out of the temple, L winced at the terror painted across Light's face.

He rushed forward, his hand tightening on L's arm. L gazed back calmly. Light hissed out a breath, feeling out of control of the situation.

" ** _Put her back right now,_** " he snarled, trying to seem his usual assertive self.

L simply observed him, his eyes lost in a debate.

"I'm a god."

Light... didn't know how to react to that... he took a step back, his eyes narrowing, the fear consuming his brain.

"You're insane," he muttered under his breath.

"Call me what you will. Meanwhile I will heal your sister."

"B-but Asklepios!"

"Asklepios and I have a bit of an odd relationship," L admitted, carrying her down the stone stairway.

Light was hyperventilating, but his feet felt frozen. Shaking himself out of it, he raced after L.

"Please! Just put her back. I don't know what you want, but I'll it to give you. Please..."

It looked like he was dealing with a wild animal, his hands held out peacefully.

"You need help," Light tried reasoning, forcing his voice to be smooth, "you think you're a god? Okay, okay... well, um-"

"I'm Hades." L clarified, stepping off the stairway.

Panic blossomed in Light's chest. Roaring, he grabbed Sayu, twisting her out of his grasp. Before L could speak, Light surged forward, pinning L against a tree, Sayu unconscious between them.

"Was that a threat against her life? Fuck off," Light growled, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I want _out_. I don't want to ever see your face again."

L stared at him in utter confusion. He expected the man to accept and believe his word. Why was Light still looking at him like he was crazy?

"Light," he said urgently. He had never had to put so much earnestness in his words, "I swear to you. On the River Styx. I would never put her in unnecessary danger. I'm _telling_ you. If you leave her there, she _will_ die."

Light's eyes darted.

"Prove it! Prove you're a fucking god then, you liar!"

"I can't," L whispered, "I need to use my powers to bring her back... it'll take enough time for me to get on Demeter's radar. She's going to be a million shades of pissed. She doesn't want me anywhere near her plants and unfortunately she's the darling of the gods. Do you understand? The second I finish healing, you need to take her and _run_."

The man was shaking, his grip on Sayu unsteady. His voice came out small and meek, even to his ears.

"Isn't that convenient? L... please don't hurt her..."

L's eyes flickered. Is that what Light thought?

Light's eyes widened in surprise when L did the most unexpected thing. He hugged him. Light stiffened, not sure what to do. But he sagged a bit, L's long fingers stroking his hair.

"I would never hurt her."

He meant it. Even if she died, he'd treat the soul like a queen. L was already imagining Sayu's shining figure walking around the. halls in a slight daze, but if standing next to and guiding her, helping her have fun while she waited.

He couldn't explain it, but for some reason... Light believed him... he looked at L, eyes still guarded. Sayu's breathing was shallow, her heart slow against his chest. Every bone in his body was terrified, wanting to just clutch her tightly. But he inhaled sharply, gently passing her into L's open arms. L nodded, bringing her over to a large and relatively flat rock. He bent down on his knees, lightly touching her burning forehead.

"You might want to um," L smiled sheepishly, "take a step back."

Take a step back? He obeyed in confusion. What could possibly- Light's eyes popped, his knees going soft to the point where he slid to the ground.

Large, iridescent black wings sprouted from L's shoulder blades, feathery and bird-like. They must've had a span of ten feet, shimmering different shades of green and blue, all mixing together in the most beautiful way Light had ever seen. They twitched seemingly on their own, flapping and L smiled. It had been so long, too long since they'd tasted the air. As they sprouted though, the grass below his knees withered and decayed at about a five foot radius.

Reaching back, L yelped, plucking one of the feathers out. It was the size of Light's forearm, ethereal and incredible. Holding his breath, L held out Sayu's arm. In response to his touch, the spirit hanging out of her and dripping down the rock gravitated towards him, sliding and curling, instinctively drawn to him. Before it could touch his skin though, he held out his feather, manipulating the soul to pool and thread around it. Of course Light couldn't see this. All he saw was Sayu's chest going still.

"She's not breathing!" He gasped, taking a step forward.

"I know," L mumbled, twisting his feather.

Light was shaking violently, tears going down the bridge of his nose.

He caught the last spools of the soul, watching in fascination as they weaved throughout the feather, looking much more like a spider-web. His fingers ghosted over the young girl's body, waiting. He tapped his foot impatiently, his fingers resting on her forehead. No doubt by now the trees were whispering to each other that the god of the Underworld was walking among them, threatening them. Threatening Demeter.

His death spread throughout her body, finding a bacteria worming through her system. L's brow furrowed, the bacteria withering and dying under his concentration. When he was satisfied it was dead, he placed the feather over her face and tapped it. The soul dropped through and settled into her body.

Light was quietly sobbing, his body pitched forward. Sayu inhaled deeply, the color coming back to her cheeks. L tenderly smoothed her soaked hair away from her face, checking her throat and chest to make sure she was breathing properly and that the soul wasn't leaking. Light straightened, his mouth gaping in awe. He quickly wiped away the tears, scrambling next to the two of them.

"Sayu?" He croaked.

"Light?" She murmured, her eyelids fluttering open.

Light laughed through another round of tears, his hands covering his mouth.

"Sayu! I thought you were... I thought I was going to lose you!"

He enveloped her. She felt warm against him, her breathing steady. Her eyes were still unfocused, but L expected that. Such a journey for a soul was traumatic and it needed time to get reacquainted with the body. But there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Light. Go. Now."

Light faltered, bowing so deeply his forehead touched the dead grass. L smiled sadly. He knew once Light found out his identity, this would be the result. Groveling. Bowing and praying, praising L's 'glory'. Living as a human was nice while it lasted.

"Thank you, My Lord," Light quivered, "You have graced me with your mercy! I will um, I will build a temple in your honor! And worship you even in death!"

L's nose wrinkled at the prospect. He didn't... want... that... he softly touched Light's chin, prompting the other to look up at him. There were so many things flashing in both their eyes, they didn't know where to start.

Light's eyes widened. L didn't want a worshipper. If that's what he sought, he would've made his identity known a long time ago and demanded sacrifices... no... Hades had chosen to live as L, the strange and slightly hopeless mortal for over two months...

Seeing the realization and understanding dawn in Light's eyes, L couldn't feel helping a prickle of warmth in his system. A small grin crossed his face, but it was quickly put out by the trees swaying, bending and twisting to point at him accusatorially, rustling angrily. Roots roiled, twisting in a threatening way.

"Go," L hissed.


	6. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to make this chapter a lot longer (like double the word count I usually have). Tell me what you think, would you like more chapters of this length or do you think the shorter format works better?

Light was terrified, but he wrapped his arms around Sayu, getting ready to run. By now, she was a little more awake, shaking her head.

"I can run by myself," she croaked.

"Shh, hey. Rest," Light murmured gently.

He only took a couple of steps when a root shot out, almost stabbing him. Light gasped, hugging Sayu as he dropped to the ground, his breathing heavy.

Light tried standing again, faltering when he saw Demeter had encased the entire area in a wall of thickets, so dense and thorn-filled there was no way to get across. Heart pounding, Light stayed on the floor, clutching Sayu tightly, trying to ignore her whimpers.

"Hades! What are you doing in my world?"

Light risked a glance at the clearing. A woman... Demeter... had grain and vines woven in her hair and around her body... L was crouched, his feet flexed, casually stroking and preening his wings, reminding Light of a bird.

L wasn't scared of her.

Demeter was an inconvenience, a thorn, but one that Persephone loved. He tilted his head, silver eyes meeting gold challengingly.

"Your world?" L asked amusedly, running his fingers through his feathers, almost bored, "the last time I checked, we all helped this dump run."

Demeter bristled, growling as she rounded him, her eyes hard.

"Please," she snipped, "let's not kid ourselves. Zeus has the sky, Poseidon the ocean and I the land."

L's eyes narrowed, knowing on a deeper level it was true. Demeter could send this world into a deep winter, effectively forcing Zeus to bend to her whim. But like Hell if he'd admit it.

"Oh, Demeter. You 'have' a field of grain."

Her eyes sparked at his sly smirk, her absolute fury making him quite happy.

"You insolent child," she bit, her eyes blazing, "I am the Mother of the Grain, Giver of Life and Nourisher of Thy Family-"

"Lover of thine own voice," L mocked in a nasally voice.

Her jaw clamped. L delighted in the livid death-glares she was giving him.

"Your daughter, however, 'Queen of the Underworld' now that's an impressive title. Where is she, by the way? I'd much rather spend time with her."

Demeter huffed a laugh, crossing her arms.

"I have forbidden her from getting involved."

L's brow arched.

"So in other words, you didn't tell her you sensed me."

Her eyes hardened, pacing slowly. Her gaze flickered to Light, pressed against the ground, Sayu shivering in his grip. Demeter tilted her head curiously and L felt a shiver of fear. The thumb rubbing his lip paused, his eyes wide. Demeter noticed the god has frozen, his eyes dark in apprehension.

"Interesting. Who's this?"

L stiffened, his eyes popping. Demeter shot out a root, the thing wrapping around Light's abdomen and violently jerking him up. Sayu gasped, slipping from his grasp and landing hard on the grass. She twisted herself, curling into a terrified ball. Light let a cry, being suspended in the air. L was breathing heavily. If she dropped him...

"No one," he said a little too quickly, "it's just an insignificant mortal."

"Hm. If he's really so insignificant, I guess you won't care if I kill him."

"No!" Sayu screamed.

Light let out a muffled whimper, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, shaking, "I... please don't-"

He grunted, the roots tightening around him. Light's vision swam, the fear consuming his mind. He just wanted to go home, spend time with his family. Forget all about gods and magic. and grudges. A yell of pain almost escaped his throat the tighter the roots wound.

L's nostrils flared, trying to pretend as if Light's pleas and choked cries weren't bothering him. He gave a laugh, but he could hear the uneasiness in his own voice.

"Don't you think this is a little below you?" L chuckled.

Demeter met his eyes, her golden orbs harsh and unforgiving. L's mouth went dry. Light's face was changing colors, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to breathe. L sat there, wings twitching until he shot to his feet.

"Stop!"

She smirked.

"So you do have some sentiment towards these humans."

"Demeter... this between you and me. Just let them go home."

Demeter stared at him. A nasty smile crossed her face, her fingers twitching.

"You care about this mortal... what happened to my daughter, hm? Unfaithful?" She drawled.

L was about to retort, but froze, the kiss replaying in his mind. Shame shivered up his spine... shame that he liked it... that whenever he saw Light, he wanted to feel his tongue and teeth... but he was so torn, also loving Persephone... his queen... Demeter's face soured. Her lips twitched in rage.

"Oops."

L's eyes popped. The roots loosened and Light plummeted. Instinct took over, L's wings snapping out and shooting towards the falling mortal, his heart roaring.

The wind rushed up Light's ears, the world tumbling. He couldn't breathe, or think. Everything felt slow yet fast at the same time. Sayu... he was never going to see her again... or his mother... his father... how was he doing on his company's ship? How would he react coming back from war to find out his son had died? Strong arms wrapped around him, and it felt like his entire body was jerked, stretched beyond comprehension. L held him close, rising in the sky. Light's head was pressed against his chest, right over the god's wild heart.

L beat his wings, trying to put as much distance between him and Demeter as possible. His arms tightened around Light protectively. He'd never let anything happen to him... L's eyes widened, a scream catching in his throat.

"L!" Light shrieked.

A root had stabbed straight through L's back and was pointing out his front, an inch next to Light's face. L's face contorted, his golden ichor dripping off the tip. He was breathing heavily, a fiery pain burning through the area, so intense that Light slipped from his grip.

Light gasped, somehow managed to grasp L's leg, his feet cartwheeling in the air. He watched L's glare snap in Demeter's direction... and it terrified him. It was a dark look of unbridled fury, grey eyes so stormy they were black.

Roaring, L grabbed the root, his brow furrowed. It withered under his touch, disintegrating to ash. His wings took over, allowing him to soar down, the wind moving through his hair, aimed directly at Demeter.

Light's fingers dug into L's leg for dear life, squeezing his eyes shut and just waiting for it to be over.

Demeter snarled, sending the trees to swat at him. L yelled, making all the trees die and wither, twisting and taking on a rotten smell.

"I'll send you to Tartarus!" Demeter cried out, her eyes burning.

L's eyes narrowed. He paused in midair, giving Light the chance to clamor back into his arms, his arms so tight around L that it was hard to breathe. Demeter glared at the human with a burning hatred.

"I want that mortal dead!"

Light trembled, thinking for a second L might agree, just to end the fighting. But to his shock, L bristled. He fell down, tucking his wings close to his body to make himself a missile. Light tried screaming, but he couldn't open his mouth, his brain scrambling with the force. Demeter gave a vicious cry, meeting L in the sky.

They tangled, tumbling through the air and taking Light with them. He sobbed, wishing more than anything the he was back home. L dragged her through the dirt, the debris coming up and covering all tree of them in the soil. Demeter rose her arms, sending large plants wrapping around L's wrists, just for them to die and go brittle a second later. She howled, slashing her nails across his face. Light winced, watching the long scratch marks and drops of golden liquid dripping from the wounds. L crashed down, but he didn't give enough time for Demeter to come at him again. Jamming his hands into the ground, L's eyes went a pure, obsidian black, covering the whites of his eyeballs. The sight made Light tremble, too paralyzed or scared to move. He risked a glance in Sayu's direction. She was on top of the boulder she'd been healed on, clinging to it for dear life.

The ground rumbled and rolled, dirt and soil kicking into the air, chasms forming. Light actually screamed, the fear clouding his brain. Skeletons were crawling out, grass and sod sifting off their aged bones. They were old soldiers, decked out in ancient armor and wicked blades. Demeter took a step back, her face contorted in rage. L's wings rose impressively, making him intimidating with his black eyes. His skeletons slashed through her plants, swiping and slashing methodically. Demeter's eyes darted, covering her ears as if she could hear them screaming.

"You're rotten," she shrieked, hatred bleeding through her voice.

Tree branches twisted out, trying to stab through L's wings. The wings folded and curled, trying to escape the fury.

That broke L's concentration. He leapt into the air, just out of their reach. Light curled up against him, his arms tight around L's neck. The two gods snarled, each one rearing back to strike, the battlefield a destroyed, dead, churned up mess of dirt.

"ENOUGH!"

Thunder cracked, a bolt of lightning exploding against the ground. Earth rose as a result, the electricity crackling and sparking a fire. L held onto Light, twisting in the air to shield him from the flames. Sayu cried out, trying to outrun the flames. Demeter stumbled to the ground, dropping to a bow while L stayed suspended. Light was shaking violently now. L sighed, mindlessly stroking his back. Under his cool touch, Light relaxed a bit, sinking and sagging into the god's grip.

"COME UP HERE AT ONCE," the voice roared, powerful and booming.

L's teeth grit. At once. No dropping Light on the ground. He climbed into the sky, holding Light in much more of a hug, his voice a low murmur.

"You're about to see Olympus. Do not speak to any of them, don't look at them... just stay there... for right now, you're my pet."

All Light could do was nod numbly into his chest.

* * *

Light had always imagined what Olympus would look like, but the actual spectacle was more than he would've ever thought up. The halls themselves were gold, held up by massive marble columns and intricate statues. Light rested his head on L's chest. He noticed with a small shock that the god had risen in height, about eight feet tall now, allowing Light to wrap his legs around the other's abdomen. His bones clattered against L, but the god paid no attention.

He couldn't afford to. L was still in pain, ichor dripping from the wound Demeter had caused. He forced himself to stay upright though, making himself appear as if he wasn't hurt. He could pretend he was fine for an hour or so...

Both were acutely aware of several pairs of eyes following them. Gods standing off to the side, sitting in thrones, whispering amongst each other. Each of a different size and aura. Sweat prickled the back of L's neck, but his gaze straight... on Zeus. As ridiculous as he felt his brother could sometimes be, he recognized his power. Zeus oozed intimidation, with hard eyes that crackled with electricity and made the hairs on the back on his body stand up. L shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to bow. Next to him, Demeter did bow, so low her forehead brushed the reflective floor, so shiny their reflections looked like upside down doubles. L grit his teeth. Perhaps it was just another reason for them to call him an outcast, but he refused to bow. Zeus noticed, his brow arching, but he didn't address what most would consider arrogant insolence in the presence of the king.

"The two of you," he growled, "are going to give me as fucking headache. Actually, no, scratch that. You have given me one."

The gods around him tittered their support, watching L with narrowed eyes. Oftentimes, L was the only thing standing in their way of having fun with the mortals. Ares' war causing too much death? L would intervene. Any action that threw life too off-balance and L would be right there, an itch in their plans, a thorn in their sides. They hated him for it, his preference to treat life as equal, as if mortals could hold a candle to their glory. So they glared at him, not at all disguising their disdain. Demeter cleared her throat.

"My Lord, Hades threatened my plants. My earth. He tried to go back on our agreement."

Light felt L bristle beneath him. He shrank into L as he growled.

"It's not your planet! If you stopped being so possessive-"

"You're nothing but death! Why would I want you anywhere near my plan-"

"Fuck your precious plants!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"SHUT UP," Zeus boomed.

L and Demeter clamped their mouths. Zeus rubbed his temple, his face suddenly tired.

"I don't know what to do about the two of you," he lamented.

The others sitting around him nodded solemnly, grovelingly. L inhaled deeply, wishing more than anything he could just be far away from the situation.

"Zeus-"

"You will address me as My Lord, just like everyone in this court," Zeus said in a low voice laced with venom.

L stared at him. At his brother's challenging gaze, L submissively subverted his own. Zeus glanced at the other Olympians sitting around him, all dressed in official garments and practically glowing. It was a far cry from the drab mortal rags L was wearing, making him look leagues beneath the others. Zeus turned to confer with them, allowing L the opportunity to check on Light. The poor man was shaking uncontrollably. His face was ashen, and he looked on the verge of dying from shock alone. Sighing, L gently rubbed Light's back again, trying to calm him down. It worked a bit and Light settled. Enough to twist his head towards the whispering Olympians.

"They're beautiful," he breathed.

"I suppose they're... elegant," L reluctantly conceded, "but that's only because they're wearing their official robes," he smirked, "you should see Aphrodite without her makeup."

"Still beautiful?"

L faltered.

"Well... yes... she is the goddess of beauty... but less so."

Light snorted. The sound almost brought a small smile across L's face. He liked Light's laugh, it was a sweet sound that made him feel... warm...

"So you're not official?" Light whispered, looking over L's plain white tunic.

"No... not really," L admitted sheepishly.

For a second, Light's lips twitched up in a smile. Beneath it all, he could still see the same soul who came to live with his family a few months ago. It grounded Light, made him feel like he wasn't completely out of his depth... even though he was, dear Gods, he was.

The sound of shoes against floor made L turn, and Light's jaw fell open. He could practically feel the pride radiating from L.

" _Those_ are the official garments of the Underworld..."

A goddess... it must've been Persephone... strode in, her head high. Golden snakes outlined her black dress, and her headdress had small bones and large feathers. She was intimidating, her aura commanding. Light watched her, pressing himself more into L. _That_ was the Queen of the Underworld? Every movement was graceful. Standing in front of Zeus, she dipped her head, her entire body fluid. All Light could do was stare. The rest of the Olympians had stopped whispering and looked at her, almost expectantly. Persephone straightened, giving a tight smile.

"I was offended no one invited me to the proceedings," her voice was smooth, worming itself in Light's head.

"We did not mean to offend," Zeus clarified.

Demeter stood quietly off to the side, not meeting her daughter's harsh gaze. Persephone simply gave a serene smile.

"That's good. One might mistake your lack of an invitation for disrespect towards a queen."

Zeus didn't say anything. His gaze flickered between L and Demeter, still debating on how to resolve the conflict. Still looking like it was all a burden, he returned to his whispering. Persephone's eyes flashed towards L, flickering up his mortal outfit. Her eyes met Light's, and it took all he had not to squeak. She stared at him, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Interesting decoration," she murmured to L, a small smile breaking out across her face.

The corners of L's mouth went up. He bit his lip, his eyes roaming over her grandiose attire.

"Thank you, crafted from the finest jewelry makers one can find."

She giggled a little too loudly, earning a sharp glare from both the Olympians and her mother. Persephone's face went red. She didn't like being thought of as a child in their eyes. The way they were looking at her now, as if she had no business being there. Persephone cleared her throat, trying to make herself look stoic again. With tight lips, they continued their debate. Her eyes flashed towards L, not trying to hide her confusion. He knew going to the Earth almost always resulted in a fight with Demeter. Why? At her questioning glance, L's eyes darted around the room.

"Boredom."

Hm. Well at least she had her answer. It didn't really surprise her. She looked at the human again, allowing her curiosity to take over. This mortal was very... cozy... with L... hugging him so tightly it was almost like he was invisible. The mortal was avoiding her gaze, and she noticed a slight tremble in his body. _To be expected, I guess_... Finally, Zeus clasped his hands together, turning slowly.

"Hades, Demeter. This has gone on for far too long. Every time one of you steps in the other's domain, I have to clean up your fucking messes."

"He was the transgressor," Demeter piped up, her voice sweet.

L's eyes narrowed, his body tensing. Persephone gently held onto his shoulder. The boiling in his blood settled down, and he deflated against her grip, allowing her calming presence to wash over him. She looked at Zeus, clearing her throat.

"Perhaps we all need some time to relax? Allow me to spend this spring and summer in the Underworld as punishment to Demeter. Hades' punishment could be that he's not allowed in the mortal world for another century or two."

L opened his mouth to protest, catching her eyes. He wanted to scream, to call Demeter out for being so unfair. They always favored her... the other Olympians looked at each other, nodding in approval. Always the mediator. L tried crossing his arms, but found it difficult with Light. Zeus stood.

"Very well."

"But-" Demeter started.

Zeus' expression made her go quiet. L was breathing heavily now, his nostrils flared as he tried ignoring the gash. It hurt... so much... he swayed on his feet, wincing. He didn't want to look weak. Not in front of his brother. To his shock, Zeus' face morphed into concern, noticing the wound. He tilted his head, probably to save L the embarrassment.

"Go back to the Underworld," Zeus sighed, "I shall continue with Demeter."

At the release, L's knees buckled. Somehow, he managed upright, although Persephone's grip was supporting him a bit. He subtly leaned into her, trying not to let the pain apparent on his features. She smelled sweet... like a flower... L pressed his face into the crook of her neck, allowing her to lead him out of the golden halls.

* * *

This whole night had been one unbelievable event after another. L was on the verge of passing out, but Persephone helped the two of them into the Underworld. Light couldn't move, his brain, everything he once knew blowing up in his face. It was all real... gods and monsters and the Underworld... he couldn't move, even if he wanted to. They stopped outside a large, gothic palace, the dark spires stretching up. The sky itself was a blanket of cloud, so dense that Light could believe it was the ground itself.

L moaned, shaking his head. Persephone gently led him towards large double doors. Almost instantly, spirits bustled out, their ethereal faces twisted in concern.

"Take him to our room," Persephone commanded.

They started to obey, but she gently stopped them, bending over Light. He looked up at her, not wanting to let go, sure his eyes were wide with fear. L was safe. He was safe with L. What did safety even mean at this point? His brain was so scrambled, he couldn't think. All he knew was that he trusted L. At this moment, he didn't trust anyone else. Persephone's gaze was as cryptic as L's, giving her a mysterious vibe.

"You can stay here until Hades is feeling better. When he's up and around, he'll take you back to the mortal world."

Light's lip quivered. She wanted him to let go? He didn't want to... his eyes flickered to L's face. His grey eyes were exhausted. He looked at Light with a reassuring smile.

"Don't touch anything. I won't let anything happen to you."

The reassurance made Light's chest warm. He believed him. L would never hurt him... slowly, he peeled himself off the god. Without someone to hold onto, Light felt cold, bared out for the world. His knees buckled, legs almost giving out on him, but he took a step back. The spirits hooked L's arms around their shoulders, leading him inside.

Persephone stared at Light. There was something about him she couldn't quite place. Something that made alarms go off in her brain. He was in shock now, unable to comprehend what was happening, but in a way, Persephone felt he was... too calm... many others in his position would've already died from the shock and fear. But this one was already starting to recover, looking over the fields in an amazed awe. Persephone didn't know why something didn't sit well about him. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

"Phineas will show you to a room. Like Hades said, don't touch anything."

Light nodded in a daze. He had the strangest desire to follow L, to make sure he'd be okay. Of course he would, he was a god after all... but Light couldn't help feeling worried. He tried to follow Persephone, but she gave him a warning expression, eyes sparked in a strange suspicion. He blinked, backing down and following Phineas, his brain too bogged to keep up. He did pause to look back, seeing L being lugged into a room. Persephone paused at the door, meeting his eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there. She silently entered the room, the booming of the door leaving him cold and alone.


	7. A Blip

L was vaguely aware of Persephone dressing his wound. He was sprawled against her, her gentle fingers running along his skin. It all stung, a deep burning in his body... opening his eyes, he met her brilliant green ones, his chest constricting.

"Reminds me of the time Demeter caught us that night," he chuckled dryly.

Persephone paused, a dark blush spreading up her cheeks.

"And that's how tomatoes were created."

L's lips twitched. He sighed, pressing into her warm touch. His eyes flickered around the room, a pang in his heart.

She stared at him, sensing something was off. Persephone wrung her fingers nervously. She'd never been the best at comforting, but she could see his eyes distant, something tense in his demeanor.

"Tell me about the mortal," she said quietly, rubbing her hands up his shoulders.

L shivered in response to her grip, his mind softening and his muscles unclenching. The more relaxed he was, the faster his wound healed, the gash sealing and stitching expertly. He didn't respond at first, his fingers smoothing against the bed.

"I stayed with him," he murmured.

When he didn't offer anymore, Persephone stopped her motions. He winced, guilt picking at his mind until he couldn't concentrate on any one thing.

"Do you... care... about this mortal?" Persephone asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Of course," L replied nonchalantly, but there was something else. Something Persephone could tell was deeply buried, "he showed me a great hospitality."

"You're a god. He's supposed to," she reminded pointedly.

"I didn't want him to know about me... I... it was nice being treated as an equal..."

As much as she told herself she was nothing like Hera, Persephone could feel prickles of jealousy. L was a brooding, closed off person, usually only ever open to her. Was it really possible he'd found someone else he connected with? Someone who's conversations stimulated him as much as her's did? Persephone tried not to think about it. She hadn't even realized she'd been squeezing his shoulders until L gave a muffled yelp.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

L paused, hearing a crack in her voice. He twisted his neck, wild dark hair falling into his face. For all his oddities, he was handsome, with sharp features and a rather flattering frame. There was always this quiet analyzation on his face, a pensiveness that made it seem as though a million things were running in his head. Persephone met his eyes, trapped, his orbs hypnotic by nature. He gave a smile, the expression small but tender. Persephone felt that familiar feeling in her chest, when everything would tighten and all she wanted to do was get lost in his face... his voice... his body...

"Nefeli... I love _you_."

She stared at him, picking at her dress, the warmness spreading up her neck. Eternity was a long time to stay bound to one person, but looking at him, Persephone could feel her stomach knotting. She grinned sheepishly, wishing he would just say her name over and over again.

"I love you too, Lysander," she whispered.

And she meant it. He sighed in relief, nodding more so to himself. Pulling her into a hug, he inhaled her scent, internalized the rapid fluttering of her heart. L slowly slid a hand up her back, delighting in the sharp shoulder blades that met his hand. His fingers danced in her hair, its softness driving him crazy. Looking at her, he pressed his lips against hers, each move and sensation sending a jolt throughout his body. L shivered, running his cool digits along her jawline. Pulling back, Persephone's brow quirked, that small smile still gracing her features.

"Get some rest. It should be healed in a few hours."

L nodded, pressing his head into the pillow. Persephone slowly got up and crossed the room, stepping out into the hall. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at Phineas.

"Take me to the mortal."

L might've told her everything was fine... and she believed him... but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stake her claim. Very clearly.

* * *

Light had been placed in a guest room meant for visiting gods. The lavishness of the location reflected its purpose, making Light feel out of place. His mind was still spinning, unable to grasp this new reality... he slowly moved to the balcony overlooking the Fields of Asphodel. It all had its own morbid beauty, the silent tranquility of the flowers moving in the breeze... spirits wandering around, their voices chilling and haunting. Light leaned against the railing, awe filling his mind.

He couldn't understand why L was so down against the place! It was beautiful... its own micro-kingdom, a place between life and death. Light sighed, finding himself wishing he could stay longer... but as a living person... the spirits shuffling in the tall grass looked lost and confused, calling out for their loved ones. They didn't even seem that intelligent, although it was hard to tell from a distance. Light stared at them, a shiver going up his spine. Every living thing died at some point... would that really be how he ended up?

There was a light knock on his door.

"C-come in!"

Light straightened, alarms sounding in his ears as Persephone strode inside. She paused, not really looking at him, running her hand along one of thee portraits lining the wall. When she did meet Light's face, her eyes were cold, calculating. He stared, captivated.

"You're attracted to my king," she said simply.

Light blinked, debating whether or not to confirm. He waited a little too long, and that became all the confirmation that Persephone needed. She calmly circled the room, her face serene.

"Be happy with him."

At Light's confused expression, Persephone smirked.

"I'm not like Hera... I don't want to be like her... if you were a nymph or naiad or a god, then we'd have a problem... but as it stands..."

Light still looked utterly lost, so Persephone sighed dramatically.

"If your mother found your father fucking a mayfly, what would she say?"

"Well, I mean, she'd have a lot of questions," Light quipped, brow arched.

Persephone opened and closed her mouth. _Okay, that didn't exactly go as I planned_.

"Right. Maybe not the best analogy in the world. But would she end the marriage over it?"

"I mean, they'd have a lot to talk about, but no, a mayfly's lifespan is so shor-" Light's jaw clamped shut.

Persephone stepped towards him, her form imposing. His nostrils flared. It felt like his entire body had stopped working as she grinned.

"Exactly. If you're lucky, I'd say you have 60-70 years left. That's such a mindbogglingly short amount of time. So live it to the fullest extent. Love him, fuck him. If you're lucky, he may develop feelings back. Hades might love you-"

"He lets me call him L."

Was it idiotic to poke a potentially jealous goddess? Yes. Did Light do it anyway because he can be a little shit? Yes again.

Persephone paused, her lips tightening. Her gaze narrowed, telling Light exactly how dangerous of a game he was playing right now.

"L might grow to love you. He's already done more for a human than most others would. But he won't deny you your afterlife with your family, he'd feel like he was cruelly stealing you of that. So as much as it would pain him, he'd lead you down the stairs and watch you go. He'll mourn, and I'll have to be there to pick up the pieces. However, in the end, you will have lived and died in the equivalent of a week for him. A human memory such as you cannot stand the test of time. Eventually he'll forget you. After all, in the grand scheme of the universe, you're just a blip... so you have my blessing. It would be mean of me to deny _L_ his toy."

Without waiting for a response, Persephone strode out.

Light just stood there, feeling like he'd been punched. Suddenly he felt so insignificant... so small... he looked back over the fields, a gentle breeze kissing his forehead. Persephone's words kept playing back in his mind.

 _Just a blip_.

He wasn't just a blip! He was... he was... nothing... Light deflated a bit, folding in on himself. L was the first person who really saw him as more that just street trash... and he was really just a blip? A toy? Light's eyes misted, Persephone's words worming themselves uncomfortably in his ear.

Light's eyes hardened.

He wasn't just a blip.

* * *

L closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, hating the insomnia that always seemed to plague him. His brow scrunched, frustration dominating his mind. It felt like forever before he drifted off.

The dream was intense, and not for the reason L wanted.

He was flat on his back, with Light standing above him, cool lips curled up in a deliciously wicked and sinful grin. L's breathing came heavy, his skin bare against the sheets, sending jolts throughout his body. Light was naked himself, his toned muscles moving and rippling with purpose. Every touch sent heat flooding L's stomach, his member twitching and the need to thrust overwhelming. His toes curled, his mind blanking with every slide Light's fingers made on his skin. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed to have this person, to connect with him as intimately as possible. L threw his head back, panting.

"Light," he moaned, the heat making his ichor boil.

Lips ghosted over his skin, making all the hairs on L's body stand up. And suddenly those lips were attached to his neck, lightly sucking on the soft part of his throat. The sensations were all new, sparking L's pleasure and sending static throughout his mind. Light bit a little harder and L finally cried out.

His eyes flew open, shooting to a sitting position. The tunic he was wearing was an absolute mess.

L's face was hot. He quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed, searching his drawers for new clothes, every movement making his healing wound itch and burn. But there was a cold sweat on his brow, his eyes darting as if anything might jump out and hurt him. He needed to escort Light back to the mortal world. Quickly.

Stepping outside, L paused. Light was exploring the large halls, closely inspecting the large statues and the soft velvet curtains. L blinked, just standing there and watching the other. It honestly amazed him Light's brains hadn't melted or something. At the very least, L expected him to be curled up and sobbing, pleading to go home. But no. He was... exploring... getting acquainted with the palace, his lips up in awe and curiosity apparent on his face.

Light noticed L for the first time and quickly stepped away from a rather intriguing statue of a terrified satyr. He motioned towards it, running his hands along the smooth stone.

"It's cool, who made it?"

L tilted his head.

"Hm? I did. He tried to steal something very dear to me."

Light blanched.

He stared at the other, trying to see the joke on L's face. When there wasn't one, Light's face went ashen.

"... oh," he replied weakly, giving a shaky smile, "I, um... I see..."

Light's hand slowly retracted, his eyes widening as he glanced up up and down the halls, each side completely filled with similar statues... it was only then Light noticed that some wore a terrified expression, others of surprise, and others of anger.

 _Well shit. I guess this is how I die_.

"What did he steal?" Light inquired, his eyes meeting the other's.

As if this wasn't all insane, Light knew he should be quiet, don't provoke anyone. Getting back to the surface should've been his objective... but he couldn't stop the curiosity rising in his mind.

L stared at him for what felt like forever. Moving methodically, he gently touched the satyr's arm, cracked and worn after years of being on display.

"My invisibility helmet," he paused, smiling sheepishly, "I like it a lot."

Hm... there weren't many legends about the helmet, just enough that Light knew what it was. He nodded, clearing his throat. Light wrung his hands nervously, not sure whether or not L would turn him to stone for asking this... but he needed to know...

"If you don't um, mind... Persephone mentioned something about stairs... what's that about?"

L stared at him, grey eyes consuming. His fingers skimmed over the rock, moving to the next statue a few feet away.

"It makes sense your people don't have legends surrounding the stairs. On the rare occasion a mortal gets even close, the monsters will snatch and devour everything, body and soul alike."

Okay, if Light wasn't pale before, his skin now rivaled L's. But that curiosity was now piqued. He could feel that familiar hunger, that intense desire for knowledge. Without even meaning to, he took an anxious step towards L, fully aware his eyes had sparked in excitement.

"Really? What else is there about the Underworld we don't know?"

L watched him intensely.

"There's a lot... things I wouldn't tell any wandering human..."

Light's mouth watered from his thirst. He scooted even closer still, prompting L's eyes to dart in astonishment at his eagerness.

"That's amazing..." Light breathed, "I want to know everything!"

L straightened, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's not that interesting," he rumbled.

" **Not that interesting**?!" Light exclaimed, "How much stuff do we not know about the gods? L, this is incredible! I would kill, absolutely kill for a chance to study this! Oh, oh! I could report my findings and really a get a good account of how the Underworld operates!"

He was ranting now, pacing back and forth. L nonchalantly leaned against one of his statues, lips tugged up in amusement.

"You'd be wasting your time."

Light whirled, eyes shining.

"L! No one really knows anything about you... to us humans, you're the mysterious, kind of villainous god to be feared and avoided at all costs... but if I could study all of this! I'd be seen as one of the greatest scholars and teachers in Athens! I could afford a beautiful home for my family! And your reputation would be much better!"

 _He wants to be my... public relations human_? He almost chuckled. But in all seriousness, it sounded ridiculous. L hesitated, opening his mouth. But before he could reject the idea, Light slid to his knees.

"Please," he begged, "let me shadow you and record everything! It's all so interesting!"

Interesting? The Underworld? The idea almost made L laugh, but Light's face stopped him. _Holy shit, he's serious_. But... no! What happened to getting the mortal back to the surface as quickly as possible? L chewed on his lip.

"It's a bad idea. The Underworld wasn't exactly made to sustain the living."

"I could travel," Light piped up instantly, eyes desperate, "L, please. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have so many questions... I don't even know where to begin!"

 _Damn, is he really that intrigued? Maybe he should be Hades_. L smiled wryly at the thought. _Wait, stop it! Bad Lysander_! He had to get this mortal home... but seeing Light's face so lit up... it made L's chest warm. He didn't even realize he'd been pushing against his statue until it tipped, smashing to the floor in a million pieces. Both of their hands flew to their mouths. Light blinked in abject horror.

"Who was-"

"Does it really matter _now_?"

 _I suppose not_... Light faltered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... his conversation with Persephone resurfaced in his mind, but he pushed it down. No. He was going to prove that he was a force to be reckoned with, both for L's heart and in the human world. He could already picture Hesperos groveling at his feet while he bathed in his riches from his research. Light turned to L, begging.

"L... this research could be the greatest accomplish of any one mortal..."

L bit his thumb, examining the human before him. His dream still had him shaken, the feelings still under his skin. But his eyes went to the floor, anything to avoid those warm, brown orbs.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Light gasped, practically jumping. L held up a long finger, instantly silencing the other. His face had gone serious, eyes stormy.

"But there are rules."


	8. Rules

"Ok! Rule #1: don't eat anything inside the borders of the Underworld. Even if the food comes from outside, if you eat anything here, since you're a mortal, you will _die._ "

Light anxiously scribbled in his journal as he quickly nodded. L tapped his chin, thinking of all the different ways his home could kill Light.

"Rule #2: Don't touch any water in the Underworld. Any water here is probably from one of the four rivers. All of which will kill you, and then you will _die_."

"Well if they kill me, then I'd assume I'd die," Light smirked.

L's expression soured as he crossed his arms. But his lips twitched upwards.

"Some of the rivers might kill you. Others will have different effects. Either way, none of it will be nice... I could turn you to stone for that disrespect."

Light's face flashed in alarm, his heart racing. He looked up from his journal, his face pale.

L blinked, sighing.

"It was a joke."

"You need to work on those."

 _Everyone's always a critic_. L motioned for Light to follow him outside of the main palace and into the fields.

Light passed by a slew of spirits, their faces drawn and desperate. He tried to ignore them as he followed the god, tapping his foot nervously. L stopped so abruptly that Light almost ran into him. Craning his neck, Light's mouth fell in awe. In front of them was the mouth of an underground staircase surrounded by an old, stone tunnel. The thing was ominous, the darkness so absolute and sending the hairs on Light's body up. He almost believed he could hear voices whispering in his mind, urging him to step forward. L pointed down and Light followed the finger to a line of asphodel. Beyond it and closer to the entrance was nothing but rocky dirt.

"The asphodel has a double purpose. The spirits won't wander past it and get devoured and it acts as a barrier against the monsters. Rule #3: never cross this line. It's rare, but sometimes spirits who have experienced a violent death can be lured past the asphodel by the whispering. If you see that happening, go get me. Even if you know I won't get there in time, do not cross this line. They will eat you and you will-"

"Die?"

L's lips pursed at Light's cocky expression.

"He can be taught. Rule #4: Stay the fuck away from Persephone, I'm pretty sure she hates your guts. Piss her off and then you will _die_. That goes for her garden. I can't step in there because I kill her grass and then she kills _me._ I don't want to have to clean up the mess she'll make if she finds you in there."

"You always say 'die' very dramatically, is that a thing you do?"

"Only when I'm explaining something to a numbskull," L smiled wryly as Light protested.

But the mortal didn't say anything, instead burying himself back into his journal. In all honesty, he didn't really need L to tell him to stay away from Persephone. He was sure she was ready to turn him into a weed all the time. When he passed her in the halls and L told her about how Light was going to be studying the Underworld, her face was, um... oh, boy... Light shuddered, circling that rule and underlining it. L patiently waited for him to finish, his brow arching at the emphasis Light placed around Rule #4.

"Okay. Let's see, what else... Rule #5. When you're coming in and out of the Underworld, do not forget your fucking amulet."

Light tapped at the amulet L had given him, now resting around his neck while L continued.

"I swear to Kronos, if you forget that fucking amulet, Cerberus isn't going to recognize you as my guest, understood? He's going to tear you apart limb from limb while you watch him eat your own body... and then you will _die_."

"I think anyone would die from that," Light murmured.

L shrugged.

"I don't know how much abuse the human body can take, okay?"

The god rubbed his hands up and down along his face, scratching his mind for other rules.

"Rule #6: just try to avoid the harpies and the furies. This goes with never taking off your amulet. I told them to leave you alone, but fuck if they ever listen to me, so just... don't. That's a place you don't want to go."

Light's hand went fast across the page.

"Rule #7: Don't leave the Fields of Asphodel without me. For Kronos' sake, I swear, Light. You won't like what you find. There are many different regions to the Underworld and many different inhabitants. You're safe here alone and in other regions safe with me. But don't go anywhere alone. Just don't be stupid, yeah? Read them back to me."

Light nodded, flipping through his notes.

"Rule #1: No food

Rule #2: No Evil River Water

Rule#3: Don't cross the asphodel line

Rule #4: Persephone will fillet me the first chance she gets.

Rule #5: This amulet is my fucking lifeline. You make it sound as if I will die nanoseconds after it leaves my person.

Rule #6 and 7: Don't go anywhere else alone and pretty much don't talk to anyone."

L listened intently, nodding when he felt appropriate. When Light looked up at him, L sighed. The Underworld was so dangerous... he felt like bundling Light up in a million fluffy jackets, rolling him into a room and just leave him where he knew it was safe.

"Good. And don't follow the cliche of breaking every single one of them."

"How can I? It seems like each one leads to my death," Light's lips quirked.

His eyes popped and L jumped in surprise, still not completely used to the eagerness.

"So!? What's the first thing?"

L blinked, at a complete loss.

"The... first... thing?"

Light's head bobbed expectantly. L's gaze darted, unsure what to do.

"What, um, what magic stuff can you do?" Light prodded, placing his chin in the cup of his hand.

There was a lot, and it was all impressive, but now that L was being pressured to think about it, his mind went blank. He shrank, trying to avoid the other's eyes, wishing he'd written a lesson plan... or practiced what he was going to say... shit, anything...

Light grinned. Honestly, for him just sitting out here in the fields was amazing enough. What other mortal got to do this?! He paused when he saw a spirit passing by, head swiveling, her mouth open in a silent cry.

"I wonder what she's saying," Light mused.

L blinked, staring at him. For just a moment, L's face went tired. His head hung as he looked out over the fields. The land was flat, allowing for Light to see hundreds... maybe even thousands of souls stretching out into the distance.

"I can hear them all," L whispered, "they're all shouting... it's not just you. Persephone can't hear them either."

Light's eyes flickered towards him. His heart tugged uncomfortably. He couldn't imagine listening to desperate people screaming for their loved ones all day... for thousands of years... and being the only one to hear them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

L didn't respond at first. Light could see him burying it down...even though it was bothering him. L's eyes warmed in gratitude, changing the subject.

"I wonder..." he murmured, "Persephone can do it, but I've never tried out a human."

Before Light could ask, L held out a hand. Almost seeming out of instinct, a nearby spirit froze, her head tilting in his direction, eyes empty. Stumbling forward, L gently touched her. Light's eyes widened as she went much more solid, her eyes flickering and struggling to focus.

"Hello?" She whimpered.

"Hey. Do you remember who you are?"

"I think I... I used to be Misa... have you seen my parents? I'm looking for them..."

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to it."

Misa's eyes flitted. She looked ready to protest when L retracted his hand, but the second he did, she went transparent again. Her gaze went hollow and she shuffled onwards, still silently screaming.

Light was in such astonishment that he'd forgotten to write. By touching them, L could make them lucid...? Incredible... L motioned for Light to come closer. At first he hesitated, but eventually gathered himself, struggling to his feet. L pointed at a child spirit bobbing on their feet.

"Children are much more accepting of the incomprehensible. Try to make her lucid."

Heat rose up Light's neck. _I can't do that! Wait! L, what are you doing?_! L was gently pushing him towards the ghost girl. Light stopped, simply staring at her. She didn't acknowledge his presence in any way, opting to continue staring straight ahead. Holding his breath, Light placed a hand on her shoulder. He gasped.

She was becoming much more life-like, her figure solidifying and color almost returning to her cheeks. She looked at Light in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I, uh-"

Her eyes went into a panic, and Light stiffened, thinking he might've hurt her.

"Where are my parents?" She squeaked, "I want to talk to my brother!"

"I-"

"I want to go home!" She practically screamed.

Light's face went white.

L intervened, softly dislodging Light's grip from her shoulder. Her eyes went docile again and she lumbered off, practically gliding. The god squeezed Light's arm, unable to stop the shiver of pride that went up his spine.

"So living humans can reach them. Good to know... hm. It seems as if we're learning from each other."

"I feel so bad for her," Light croaked. L sighed.

"Don't be. Eventually, the people she loves will come and they'll find each other... I'd say she's been waiting for about forty years."

"Forty years?!"

L tilted his head at Light's outburst, genuinely confused.

"Yes? That's not a long time at all. Some have been waiting for centuries. Their loved ones are in the fields, but it's just become a matter of trying to find them."

Light's face was twisted in fear and sorrow and L couldn't understand why. _Aw shit, was I depressing again? What does it take to get a human's smile_? He faltered, taking Light's hand.

The hand was so cold, it was like Light had dunked his limb into a bucket of freezing water. But he forced a smile, moving back to his journal. He quietly scribbled down what he'd observed. The rest of the day was spent shadowing L and closely taking notes.

The human's initiative surprised L, especially because he wasn't used to such scrutiny. As he tossed some pomegranate seeds into his mouth, Light watched on with wide eyes.

"You can eat down here? Do you need to eat? What the god of death's favorite food?"

L blinked. All those questions from a few seeds?

"Well... yes, no but I like to, favorite... pomegranate?"

"You really shouldn't, all those poor fruits and vegetables have families," Persephone called over her shoulder, walking past them and towards her garden.

Light opened his mouth to retort, but quickly remembered Rule #4. Grumbling to himself, he went back into his journal.

Every mundane task L did suddenly felt like an adventure. At some point, he glanced over to see Light had been sketching his features. He was actually quite good at art... capturing his slightly hollow cheeks and tired expression. Light glanced at him for his approval, lightly adding some shading around L's hair.

L couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Light!" Sayu squealed, jumping into her brother's arms.

His mother froze, her eyes glassy. A hand slowly went to her face as she sobbed, surging forward. Light yelped when they both enveloped him, hugging him so tightly he thought he'd tip over.

"Where were you?!" His mother cried out, tears springing into her eyes.

Light watched her, her trembling form. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he sighed.

"I'm okay," he whispered, "everything's okay."

She heaved in response, her cries coming out choked and strangled.

"Sayu came back rambling about gods and fights and Olympus but you were gone and I didn't know what to think!"

"I'm so sorry I scared you," he murmured, holding her close.

The two of them sagged against him, just letting a meaningful silence pass over them. Finally, Light held them out, grinning.

"I've come across an amazing opportunity. I'll have to come back for food and water, but on a whole, I'm going to spend most of my time over there."

Sayu sniffled, her large brown eyes encompassing.

"Where?"

He hesitated, scratching his mind for a plausible excuse. Gently ruffling her hair, he smiled.

"I can't tell you, okay? You just have to trust me that I'll be changing the world."

Changing the world... yes... that's what he was doing... and everyone would be grateful to him for it... Light beamed, feeling important for the first time in his life. They still looked like they had a million questions, but realizing Light wouldn't talk about it anymore, they sighed.

"Come on," his mother said warily, "I'll make us some dinner."

* * *

L moaned, twisting so Persephone was beneath him, her pupils dilated. Her neck craned upwards, catching his lips. He shivered, his member twitching, his fingers exploring her body. Her entire body was hot, in essence making him warm as well. His limbs stretched, bones moving as he pushed into her heat. In response, her fingers curved, nails digging into his pale skin.

"Nefeli," he breathed her name, his lips raw and swollen from kissing.

Persephone nipped down on his lip a little too hard, his ichor coating her tongue. She lapped it against the small cut, a moan building in her chest.

"Sweet," she purred, licking at the ichor.

He smiled against her mouth, his hips rocking.

She slid her fingers down his back, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Grasping his hips, the moan finally escaped.

With her silent demand, L sped up, pushing into her until his vision was swimming. He found a steady rhythm, sucking onto her neck. She tasted like spring, flowers and fresh air swirling together. His pulse was pounding so loudly, knocking so hard on the inside of his ears that it drowned out the crying souls outside. Here, he allowed himself to get lost feeling her curves and the way she moved beneath him... he was free here... her fingers tightened against his scalp, her lips ghosting over his ears.

"I wonder if you'll be the top or bottom," she mused.

He paused his thrusting, shaft still deep inside.

"...what?"

"When you fuck Light, will you be the top or the bottom? If you're going for a whole 'new experiences' thing, the bottom might be interesting, but then again, you're used to the top-"

"What... the _fuck_ , Nefeli?!"

She giggled, shrugging.

"I was just thinking about it," she admitted between laughs.

L stared at her, grey eyes wide.

"You're thinking about me and Light fucking _mid- **thrust**_ **?**!"

"Sue me! I'm intrigued, you know? Besides, Light's got that top-energy going on."

For a moment, L wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted by being labeled 'bottom-energy' or to remain incredulous. Her walls were still clenched around his member, and he still desperately wanted to thrust, but, like... no! He couldn't _now_!

"Okay," he rumbled, "I guess we're talking about... _this_ , completely unrelated topic... Nefeli, I don't even like him that way!"

"You don't?" Her brow arched, a smile playing at her lips, "a sex toy that won't even fuck you is failing in its most basic mission."

"NEFELI... **MID-THRUST**?!"

But L stopped, his face going serious.

"Don't call him a sex toy," he whispered.

Persephone tilted her head, her eyes sparking in genuine curiosity and confusion. She asked the next question earnestly, concern bleeding through her voice.

"Then what is he? What do you hope to get out of him besides a good fuck? It can't be comfortable having him follow you all day..."

L faltered, not sure how to answer. By all accounts, there was no other route for any other kind of relationship to develop... he went a shade paler, drumming his fingers nervously against Persephone's abdomen. He most desperately wanted to change the conversation.

"Why are you so interested in this? You're not jealous?"

"Oh, yeah, and I could turn him into a dandelion at any point, but I just really want to see how this plays out!"

"What, you want a front row seat to the two of us fucking?"

Her brow quirked, that mischievous grin spreading up her face.

"Is that an option?"

L stared at her, bringing his face towards her, their lips inches apart. So close he could feel her breath on his lip. The corners of his lips twitched watching her eyes glaze over, pupils still dilated with lust.

"Gods, you're a pain in the ass," but he said it with a tender smile, "now if you're done-"

"You'll actually give me a pain in the ass?" She chirped eagerly, bucking her hips against his.

It managed to push himself even deeper, making his mind blank. Grinning with a sigh, he enveloped her, the sheets both hot and cool. His senses were so numbed that he didn't hear the light conspiratorially whispers mixing with the souls' yells outside, hissing excitedly.


	9. Grief

"Oh, come on!" L goaded with an exasperated sigh.

His illustrious wings were out, catching the light beautifully. He gave them a gentle flap, the breeze blowing back Light's bangs. Light's eyes narrowed.

"You know what's the best thing about terra firma?"

L pursed his lips, crossing his arms. In response, his wings folded inwards, twitching impatiently. To emphasize his point, Light stomped on the ground with every syllable.

"It's. Ter. Ra. Fir. Ma. The ground is like a clingy girlfriend for my feet, okay? As long as my feet don't leave her, she won't hurt me."

"What would you know about clingy girlfriends?" L smirked playfully.

Light's face soured.

"I'll have you know I am very sought after!"

It was true! All the girls Light came across seemed to develop an affinity for him! But the smug expression L was giving him made his face go red.

"I am," Light grumbled to L's silent teasing.

"Mhm. Please, Light! You said you wanted to draw an accurate map of the Underworld! This is much easier than dragging out the fucking chariot! I'm sorry your first experience with flying was so terrible."

Hm... he did want that map... Light subtly bobbed his head, still not sure if he was completely on board. But before he could change his mind, L scooped him up, climbing into the sky. Light cried out in surprise, face pale. His fingers dug into L's shoulder, his heart racing.

" _Oh, Gods! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-_ "

"At least you won't have to go far," L snorted.

"Fuck you!"

"Something to add to your journal: after spending some time with me, suddenly mortals become comfortable enough to tell me to go fuck myself."

Light screwed his mouth shut. The Underworld was hazily lit, a layer of cloud in the sky so thick that it might as well have been the sky. L stopped and hovered just beneath the layer to find Light shivering, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey," L whispered, "if you really don't want to open your eyes, I'll take you back down... but the view is incredible."

That spurred him to finally crack open an eyelid. Light's eyes popped, his jaw falling open in sheer awe.

It was all stretched before him. The fields went on for a ways, but were bordered by the winding rivers. Beyond gave way to distant mountains, littered with caves. In the far reaches of the kingdom were lava flows, illuminating the areas in a red-orange glow. Of course, L's palace was the largest, but Light could see other lavish estates, some pressed into the mountains and other sprawled out across the ground. Spirits shuffled back and forth, their forms glowing dots the further they were.

"It's amazing," Light breathed.

Never had he imagined he'd fly... the only story of a human ever flying was Icarus... and well, that never turned out well... Light glanced at L. Those wings were beautiful, shimmering different colors all over a base of black. Light winced, feeling a prickle of jealousy. What would he do... where would he go if he had wings like that? He could travel anywhere his heart desired... Light tapped his fingers, suddenly wishing he could have what L did. Or, at the very least, make sure the god saw how marvelous this realm truly was...

L loved seeing that glint in Light's eyes. It seemed like no matter what he showed him, Light always kept that intrigued, hungry expression. Motioning towards his journal, L tipped his head.

"Map?"

Right. L shifted so Light was being held in a cradle. Light scratched the mountains onto the page, trying to capture as much detail as possible, down to counting the little caves.

"Are you going to show me that region?" Light asked, already itching to explore the caves.

L beat his wings quietly, causing Light to glance in his direction. There was something in L's demeanor that hadn't been there before, a cautiousness? Worry? When the god didn't answer, Light sighed and kept drawing. A guy can't have it all in one day, huh? He paused, suddenly acutely aware of the way L was holding him, his hand cupped around his ass supportively. Light's fingers twitched, urging to him to keep drawing, but unable to ignore the heat creeping up his neck. He twisted his face so it was inches from L's.

L's eyes went wide, his heart beating as hard as his wings. Light was such an attractive mortal... it was impossible to tear his eyes away from those toned features, his soft hair and warm brown eyes. L stared at him, his heart twisting when Light spoke.

"Thank you... I... actually very much enjoy flying..."

The corners of L's lips tugged up. Before he could stop himself or ask what he was doing, he pressed his lips against Light's. The kiss was much different from their drunken one. This one was tender, unsure on both sides. Light's arms snaked around L's neck, forcing the god deeper into the kiss. Their tongues moved together, their pulses loud in their ears. L let out a shuddered breath, his mind shooting at a million miles per second. And then Light's hand found its way creeping towards L's member, the swaying wind around them giving him goosebumps. It was like up here, the world had no meaning. Teetering in a lusting god's arms while hanging hundreds of feet above the ground? Light smirked. He must truly like living dangerously. 

He moved his fingers along L's shaft. L's eyes closed, his mouth opening in surprise. The mortal's hands were so soft... so warm... he felt a ball of pressure in his stomach, tightening into a knot. Each slide of Light's fingers sent a fire in his ichor. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Light moving inside him, stretching him and pounding into him, pleasuring him. L almost let out a laugh. Maybe Persephone was right about him being at the bottom. Light gripped him a little harder, adding just the slightest bit of pressure. Enough to make L's entire member throb in anticipation. His wings almost failed on him. The two of them dropped down a bit and Light yelped, quickly reattaching both arms around L's neck. 

After giving a quick flap to steady himself, L gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Hundreds of feet in the air, hm?" He purred.

Light's cheeks burned.

But he was satisfied to see L flustered, his eyes dazed and still looking ready to kiss again. He swayed in the air, as if his wings weren't sure what to do. Light was breathing heavily, adrenaline racing through his body and into his finger tips. His nerves flared. _Can a blip do that, Persephone_? For a second, he faltered, a bit unnerved by the sudden streak of competitiveness that shivered through him. Heat rose up Light's neck, and he pushed the feeling down.

Light came back and forth between the Underworld and his home for about a month. Each day brought something new, new locations and spirits. He loved every second. Life on the surface was so mundane compared to this world brimming with supernatural creatures and unpredictable magic.

He was sitting in the fields, passing his hands over the asphodel. They tickled his palms, the flowers large and beautiful. L was currently shuttling souls up and down the corridor, at the moment on his way down, leaving Light alone. Light felt a presence behind him, and he turned, shrinking when he saw a woman with large talons and eagle wings glaring at him. He straightened, his heart freezing. It was a harpy... her lips curled nastily.

"So you're the meat sack."

Light shrank, his eyes wary. Rule #6 flashed in his mind. Try to avoid the harpies and furies... at the time it seemed like such a simple rule, but now... she flew at him so quickly, he had so idea what to do.

He yelped, being pinned down under her weight. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in excitement.

"You must think you're so special," she hissed, her golden eyes glinting.

Light's chest heaved, fear shivering up his system. She slowly dragged a long talon across the side of his face, eliciting a slight trickle of blood. He shivered, trying to avoid her eyes. She leaned in, her breath making him shudder.

"You must be so happy to be Hades' little pet, hm?"

When he didn't answer, she chuckled.

"It's the most honorable existence for something like you," she purred, "after all, you're a nothing. A little ant with no power."

His body trembled in a mix of anger and fear. Even here... he was seen as powerless? Light glared at her, wishing he could control her, have her grovel in the same way he was going to make Hesperos.

"Aello, leave him alone."

L glowered. Aello sneered, flapping away from Light. He was breathing heavily, unsure what to do.

His cheeks went a bright red, shame shooting up his system. He didn't want L to keep saving him... he hated feeling so weak... Aello preened her wings absent-mindedly.

"Whatever," she crooned, "there's a war brewing on the surface. We need to prepare for an influx of souls."

L nodded, motioning for her to go. As she flew away, he knelt beside Light. The other had a dark expression on his face. He screwed his eyes shut, inhaling slowly.

"You're bleeding."

L gently dragged the corner of his chiton across the blood. Light blinked, turning his eyes up to him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his gaze flickered to the ground.

Light chewed his lip. He knew on a deeper level he wasn't L's equal. Everyone seemed to be reminding him. Forcing a smile up his lips, he touched L's face. The other stiffened, his eyes lidding. Light sighed. At least he could get this reaction out of him... but he wanted more. He wanted L's body, his heart. He wanted the denizens of this realm to respect him, to hold him at least in a similar regard to L. L spread his hand across Light's. The touch sent Light's nerves tingling.

"I have to go help prepare. The soldiers are already arriving," he murmured.

Light opened his mouth to protest, but L's wings had already snapped out. He watched L go, feeling his heart tug. Sighing, he settled back in the field, not sure what else to do. Perhaps he could help? No... without powers of his own, he'd just be a burden... he was a shining toy... waiting for its owner to come back. Light grunted, twisting his fingers in frustration. There wasn't much else to do other than continue in his notebook. He'd have to ask L later what 'preparations' for soldiers entailed.

As he waited, a gentle breeze moved his hair. He picked his head up and stopped, his heart pounding. A soldier's soul with a large gash in his side was wandering the fields. His head slowly went to the corridor, moving towards it. L's voice echoed in Light's head.

" _N_ _ever cross this line. It's rare, but sometimes spirits who have experienced a violent death can be lured past the asphodel by the whispering. If you see that happening, go get me. Even if you know I won't get there in time, do not cross this line_."

But Light stood up, fear shocking his system. He looked back in distress. L was just a dot in the distance now. He'd never make it back in time! Light hyperventilated, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dad!" He screamed, knowing his father's soul wouldn't hear him.

His father must've died in this war they were talking about... it felt like Light's entire world was shattering. His dad was dead... Light's eyes misted.

No... if Light touched him though... he'd become lucid! He could try to get him away! Light hesitated, his head swiveling back in L's direction.

"L!" He shrieked, but it was no use.

Sweat covered his brow, making a split-second decision. Sprinting after his dad, he screamed loudly.

"Dad! Dad! _Stop_!"

His father was almost at the asphodel line. Light's heart pounded in his ears, all his worst fears springing to mind. If his dad's soul was devoured... he'd never see him again... not even in the afterlife... he'd truly be gone.

" _DAD PLEASE STOP!_ "

He continued on. The closer Light got, he could hear urgent whispers, beckoning both of them forward. His dad paused at the entrance, slowly moving his head around. Light was trying not to sob, his muscles straining.

L was flying through the air, barking orders for his furies to strengthen the asphodels. He was going to ask Persephone to raise more, to make the fields much more appealing to the easily-influenced spirits. He turned in midair, wincing when he saw some of them already lumbering through the fields. Out of habit, he glanced in the direction of the stairwell and froze, almost falling down in the air.

He could see Light tearing through the fields, his form a small dot, straight for the stairs. There was a soul being lured in! L cursed under his breath, tucking his wings and shooting towards them.

Light was so close, just a little more! His eyes widened in horror as his father moved into the darkness, curiously stepping down some of the steps.

" ** _DAD_**!"

Light bounded down the stairs. His father was right there! He held out a hand, hearing harsh whispering and gleeful chuckles.

L rocketed towards them, his wings tucked close to his body. Even though it was pitch black, he could writhing figures, their hands extended and claws almost grasping Light.

Light's fingers brushed Soichiro's arm. The older man blinked, his face half-turning.

"Li-?"

L wrapped his arms around Light, his wings pushing away the monsters. He beat his wings, propelling them towards the light of the entrance. His father held out a hand, and as suddenly as Light had seen him, his dad's soul flickered into darkness. Light screamed, his arms flailing.

"WAIT! DAD!"

Breaking into the fields, L dropped Light and circled in midair, soaring back into the corridor. Light landed hard on the ground, rocks and dirt digging into his palms. He scrambled to his feet, standing right on the asphodel line.

L flapped his wings, sighing heavily. He couldn't see Soichiro's soul... it must've been devoured... he slumped back to the mouth to find Light on his knees, looking up at him pleadingly. L bristled.

"I told you not to cross the asphodel line," he growled.

Light's eyes sparked in anger. His body shook.

"I had to try!" He cried out, "I'm never going to see him again! Don't you get that?!"

L watched him, but his eyes were overall emotionless, not fully grasping the gravity of what had just happened. Light pointed a shaking finger, his brain tearing at itself.

"You could've saved him!"

"I was trying to save you!"

"I don't care about myself," Light yelled to L's confused face.

His nostrils flared, choking out a gasp. Light pitched forward, his vision blurring. L moved towards him, but Light's eyes snapped in his direction.

"You don't understand," he hissed, "how could you? **_You've never experienced grief_**."

Grief... L stopped, watching him carefully. It was true... he had never experienced grief... when would he have? L scratched at his arm, simply watching Light. The other wailed, shrinking in on himself. For a second, L looked like he might hold out a hand, but he took a step back.

L quietly snapped out his wings, lifting into the air.

* * *

Persephone found L curled up on the window sill, his knees tucked beneath his chin. She blinked, glancing out the window to see Light kneeling at the asphodel line. Something had happened... she stared at L, taking in his confused expression. She sighed, holding out a honeycomb to L.

"It looks like you need this," she whispered, "what... what happened?"

He didn't answer, slowly taking it from her and stuffing it in his mouth. The sweetness hit his tongue, but it didn't give him the joy it usually did. Persephone's gaze flickered. L looked at her, seeming at a loss for words.

"It's... good... that we don't experience grief, right?"

Persephone hesitated. Supposedly grief was soul-crushing. But it's not like she had experience. Persephone bit her lip.

"Of course it's good. We might not be able to relate to the mortals, but it means we don't have to go through the same pain," she chirped, trying to be positive.

That was positive, right?

L's eyes met hers. He shifted, not seeming completely satisfied with the answer. Clearing his throat, L stepped down the hall, crossing his arms around himself protectively.

* * *

Light stayed there well into the night, later than he usually did. Night at the Underworld was strange. The moon was filtered through the clouds, sending the entire fields into an eery light. Light ignored it all, just staying there, allowing himself to drown in the terrible feelings. Gone forever... not even in an afterlife... that was the last time he'd ever see his father... tears stained his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

He'd failed him... if he had the kind of power L had, he could've saved him. Respect, riches, protecting his loved ones... he could do it all... he could have everything he ever wished for... Light let out a shuddered breath, curling in on himself.

But then he straightened, hearing the familiar whispered, a shiver of hate going up his spine. He scowled at the voices, trying to drown them out.

" _Follow us."_

 _"Come here!_ "

Light covered his hands against his ears, his lip quivering. His dad's face flashed through his mind... silently calling out to him. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. But then one of the voices made him stop. It snickered, worming into his brain. He stared down into the darkness, his heart skipping, feeling small.

" _Soichiro's not gone yet... as a show of good faith, if you listen to what **she** has to say, she'll give him back._"


	10. Forbidden Knowledge

Light's feet went over the asphodels and onto the rocky ground. He followed the voices warily, urging him deeper and deeper down the stairs. At the bottom was a ferry, resting lazily at a harbor. The ferryman barely glanced at him, the corners of his lips tugged up in an amused smile.

"So she actually managed to talk you down here, huh?"

He stared at the man, the hair on his body standing up. Light's eyes flashed back to the staircase's entrance, too far up and twisted around to be seen. It felt like he'd been thrust into internal darkness, the only light coming from a pitiful lantern the ferryman had.

"Who's 'she'?" Light whispered.

The ferryman didn't answer, but motioned for Light to get on.

"She already paid for your trip."

Light stared at the rickety boat, his nose wrinkling.

"Isn't that to transport souls to the afterlife?"

The man gave a low chuckle, sending chills up and down Light's spine. He stared at the man incredulously, nostrils flaring as he prepared to run.

"The rivers run all throughout the Underworld. It's just my job to ferry souls... but when someone else offers me a coin or two," he smirked, "I'm not about to turn them down."

Light watched him cautiously, debating. The man tapped his oar.

"If she made a promise, she'll keep it. She's many things, but a liar isn't one..."

That made him start. Inhaling slowly, he stepped onto the boat, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. It was cool here underground, making him wish he had heavier clothing.

He wasn't sure how long the ride was. It felt like hours, all of it underground through winding caverns and tight, narrow passageways... it was enough time for the adrenaline to leave his system, the events of the day weighing down on him. Was it really possible to get his father back...? Light's head lolled forward, but he forced himself to stay awake. He didn't trust this ferryman or 'her' in the slightest... falling asleep was probably the biggest mistake one could make in this situation. Finally, a harbor approached and the ferryman docked his boat.

"She's just up the stairs."

He gave Light his lantern and motioned for him to go forward. Light stared at these 'stairs'. They were old and so turned up that it was almost laughable to call them that. It was obvious no one really came by, adding to the eery vibe as he stepped over large cracks, and barely-stable rocks, sure it would all come crumbling down in a second.

Entering a large room, he froze.

There was a woman chained down to the center of the room. She had already been staring at the entrance, as if she knew he was coming. Light's heart skipped uncomfortably under her gaze, her golden serpentine eyes that chilled him to the bone. Her dress was ragged, as if she hadn't changed it in millennia. Well... judging by the rusted chains around her ankles, wrists and waist, Light supposed she hadn't... her dark hair was matted beyond repair. She may have been beautiful, but it was all hidden under a thick layer of dirt and grime.

"Light," she breathed excitedly.

He started.

"How do you-"

"I know many things," she trilled, "knowledge is why I was locked down here. The gods decided that if I were to roam this universe, my knowledge could be passed to the mortals in their legends and stories."

At his stunned expression, she chuckled.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that the gods only tell mortals what they want them to know. There's so much of our world we deem too powerful to fall into your hands... your people call me Eris."

Light's stomach turned. Eris... the goddess of chaos... but the legends said she was in Tartarus... unless the legends were lying... he shifted warily, a slight tremor in his hand. The lantern shook.

"What do you want with me?"

"To give you knowledge," she hissed reverently.

For just a second, Light's eyes lidded in awe. Knowledge no one else possessed? But he came back, glaring at her.

"I don't trust you," he growled frankly.

Eris rolled her shoulders, unconcerned. The action made her chains clink together.

"You don't have to trust me... but you don't even want to know the knowledge that got me locked up? That made Hades chain me like an animal?"

Light's heart was racing at this point as he didn't say anything. Almost on its own, his neck craned out, silently asking her why. Why would L chain her up? Light shivered, remembering the statues in his palace. Their frozen, horrified faces, put out on display. For all his eccentricities, Light had definitely noticed a darkness, a willingness to do whatever L felt he needed to. As human as L was compared to the others, he could still be cruel... yes... he wanted to know. He needed to know. Eris leaned forward, her eyes glittering.

"I know how to kill a god."

His hands flew to his mouth, fear taking root. Killing a god...? He'd been taught since he was born that such a thing was impossible! He stared at her, his mind twisting and writhing. Holy shit... it was possible to kill a god? Her lips curled at his shocked face as she leaned back. He was panting, his palms sweaty and nervous. But Light shook his head quickly, eyes narrowing.

"Good for you. I'd have no need for such information."

Eris rolled her shoulders, tilting her head back. Every she made was slow, deliberate. She sighed.

"But you want Hades' power, don't you?"

Light's throat went dry. She was giving him a cocky smirk, her smile dancing knowingly. Over the past month, he'd seen amazing things... and wanted all of it to be his... but Light shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill L for it, though."

The idea was laughable. Light met her eyes, saying with his own how he'd never hurt L. He lo... cared too much about him.

Eris tilted her head, eyes sparking.

"So his name begins with L..." she muttered curiously. The same easy cat-like grin graced her features once more, leaving Light uneasy. "I never said anything about killing L. In fact, I also know of a way for you to transfer his powers to you and he will live. You could rule the Underworld with him by your side."

Light faltered. He could get L's powers... and not kill him?

"But you said-"

"The god you have to kill is Persephone."

Light's eyes widened at her glinting irises. She tugged lightly on a chain, mindlessly tracing her finger along the metal. He couldn't move, a million questions running through his mind. Her brow quirked, holding out her hands helplessly.

"Kill her then take his power. Otherwise she'd be the only one standing in your way. The other gods despise L, they won't care if someone else becomes Hades. If anything, they may rejoice. But Persephone will always push for you to return his powers. She'll sneak behind your back and use every trick possible to return her beloved to power. And as long as she exists, L's heart will never truly be yours. He will resist your rule and try to regain his power," she paused, her eyes sparking, "but seeing as how L has never experienced grief-"

Light winced, wishing he hadn't been so hard on the god. It wasn't L's fault he lived so long. He just had the life he was born into... but Light kept his eyes trained on Eris.

"I've never seen a god experience true grief. Sadness, yes," she muttered thoughtfully, "but never the deep pit of despair. When he falls down it, you will be there to pick him back up, and in the process, catch his heart. In exchange for my knowledge on both subjects, you will free me... and I promise I'll never harm you, L, or step foot in the Underworld."

He swallowed, his arms tingling. Everything he ever wanted... and all he had to do was kill one woman... but he blinked, quickly stepping away. His eyes exploded in panic. What... what was he _doing_? Yes, he had this rivalry with Persephone, but he wouldn't kill her over it! He stepped backwards until he almost tripped down the stairs, his limbs trembling.

"I can't," he rasped, "I can't do that to L."

There was a metallic taste in his mouth, his stomach sick. He shook his head, trying to be firm, but looking small.

Eris cocked her head to the side. She sighed almost in disappointment.

"Suit yourself. But if you change your mind," she smirked nastily, "you know where to find me..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully, as if remembering something, "that reminds me... I told you I'd return your father as a show of good faith," her eyes warmed, "and I meant it."

On the other side of the room, her monsters swirled, tittering and making clicking noises. Light's knees buckled, his eyes widening as his father's soul appeared, still looking dazed. Light rushed forward, hooking Soichiro's arm around his. Soichiro started, his head swiveling.

"Light?... Where are we?"

"The Underworld," he mumbled urgently, pulling Soichiro towards the stairs.

His father looked at him, eyes flickering.

"You're dead?"

Light quickly shook his head, wanting nothing more than to drag his father back to safety.

"I'll explain everything," he promised desperately.

Eris was playing with one of her chains. She watched the interaction like a hawk, her gaze cryptic. Just as Light was about to bound down the stairs, she said something that made him cold.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again."

Light didn't trust himself to reply as he shoved Soichiro into the boat.

* * *

L had been sulking, thinking about what Light had said to him.

" ** _You've never experienced grief_**."

There were many human things he had not experienced.

Hunger. Thirst. Helplessness. Fear. He didn't appreciate or value time and so many memories were in his brain that he couldn't pinpoint too many points in time even if he wanted to.

L shifted, suddenly feeling very... not alive... He was perched on his sofa, his toes flexing, trying to enjoy the fireplace. It was impossible, he couldn't stop thinking about Light. Was Light still at the line? After a couple of hours, L had hidden away in his study, deciding Light needed to be alone. After all, he wouldn't cross the asphodel line again...

The sound of footsteps made L's head whirl. Light walked up, looking shaken, his face pale. L watched him cautiously, his gaze intense as Light fell back on the sofa, looking exhausted. L opened his mouth. He'd been planning in his head what he was going to say when he saw Light, but now the words were a blank in his mind. He hesitated, glancing between the mortal and the fire. Light was watching the flames, lost in thought. L could see their reflection in his irises, the fire curling and dancing.

"I'm sorry," L finally managed, drumming his fingers nervously, "... about your father..."

Light didn't say anything. L picked at his knees. Had he truly lost this mortals' favor? But then Light did something unexpected. He wrapped an arm around L and pulled him closer. L blinked in surprise. Light's action had brought him a bit out of his curled-up call position and now he was leaning against the mortal with his head on his chest. L waited for something else, an explanation or even a kiss. But Light simply rubbed his thumb along L's shoulder.

They quietly stared at the fire, Light's heartbeat in L's ear. For all his insomnia, L somehow managed to fall asleep first.

Light's eyes went down to that wild hair, sticking up in all directions. Of course he'd never tell L, but the god had a certain sweet scent about him, always making Light's mouth water. Light placed his chin on the top of L's head worriedly, still unnerved yet totally exhausted by the day's events...

Light had L pinned beneath him. The other was panting, his pupils so dilated that his grey eyes might as well have been black. Light smirked, dragging a finger down L's throat. He was the only mortal who could make a god writhe and beg, L's eyes clouding offer as he silently pleaded.

That pale body was stretched out for him, bony and angular, but somehow slender and elegant. Light leaned down, sucking on the soft part of L's collar bone, the skin quivering excitedly. L let out a delicious moan, dripping with lust and need.

"Who do you belong to?" Light asked huskily into his skin, delighting in the way L vibrated from his voice.

L let out a whine, snaking his cool arms around Light's neck.

"You," he whimpered, his body trembling, "only you. My heart belongs to you..."

Light smirked.

"That's right, L," he growled, his member twitching, "to me."

Capturing his lips in another kiss, Light could feel his body boiling. His mind blanked, his vision clouding as he roughly entered, groaning in pleasure. He knew on a certain level this was just a dream, but fuck, it felt so real. L was wet and ready, his body tight. Light grit his teeth, almost afraid to move. But L threw his head back pleadingly, bucking up his hips. It sent Light deeper, his mind blanking and pleasure roiling his stomach.

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you," L replied automatically.

"Tell me who else you've loved."

L moaned loudly, each sound like music to Light.

"No one... it's always been you. You're my love."

"Tell me I own your heart."

"You own...oh, Light... ugh, you own my heart."

Light began to move, each thrust making him both numb and electrified. It was incredible, hot... for the first time since Light had met him, L's body was warm, wildly pulsing and beating. The beat drowned out everything else until all Light could focus on was the squirming, begging man beneath him, his tipped back in pleasure.

Before he could come, Light woke up.

He winced, looking down to see L still sleeping against him. The fire had gone out, and morning light filtered through the curtains. Light hissed out slowly, a painful erection making itself known. He shifted, quickly trying to hide it or make it stop before L woke up. His pulse was thundering in his ear, his nerves still on high from the dream. Light's eyes misted, the feelings overwhelming. He didn't want to kill Persephone, but the pull was so incredibly strong, the thought of having L's power, his mind and body so intoxicating... Light swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly exhaling. He stayed there, staring at the smoldering fire, not wanting to wake L.

* * *

Far away, deep in the caves of the mountains, everything in the Underworld connected by underground rivers, Eris smiled, her eyes glowing. When she felt Light wake, she stopped projecting the dream, her long nails dragging along the chains. Her lips curved, her eyes glinting.

"See you soon."


	11. Dreams

The dreams kept coming and coming but would always end _just_ before Light got what he wanted. At the _moment_ he was about to come inside L, when the Underworld's crown was about to touch his head, when he was just about to use L's powers. As time went on, the dreams became a bit more... violent...

The first time it happened terrified him. His hands were wrapped around Persephone's throat. She was crying out in pain, trying to squirm and escape, but he was too strong. She choked, her eyes rolling back and he couldn't help but laugh, glee rolling through his chest. Just as she was convulsing, her face red, he woke up.

Yes, sometimes he'd have the pleasant 'fucking L senseless' ones, but in others, he was standing above Persephone, her eyes wide in shock and her ichor pooled on the floor. Her ichor was all over his hands, filling his senses and he... loved it... He kept waking up in a cold sweat, his body trembling. It scared him how much he liked those dreams. They left him uneasy, filling him with a sense of longing and a pang in his gut.

But he still loved the Underworld to pieces. To the point where he was forfeiting self-care. He wasn't going to the surface as much for water and food, and it was starting to show. Light was always tired, always irritated and on the verge of snapping. Walking and standing became more difficult as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Because of those dreams... especially the Persephone ones... he was refusing to sleep, forcing himself through exhaustion.

In a way, it was a good observation/research moment for L as well. Even though he had trouble sleeping, he hadn't experienced the effects of exhaustion or a downwards spiral. He watched in fascination, constantly trying to push Light to the go to the surface. Each time, Light refused, saying he was fine. That everything was fine.

* * *

Light was sitting in the library, waiting while L shuttled down souls. His stomach was aching, but he ignored the pain. His eyelids threatened to drop on him, but he both hated and loved the dreams. He knew he was becoming a shell, but he couldn't make himself care... Light blinked, feeling a familiar tingling of warmth on his skin. Not a minute later, Persephone strode into the library, scanning the shelves, tapping her chin thoughtfully. He stared at her from his seat, the way her golden hair framed her face and cascaded down perfect shoulders.

 _She's so gorgeous, it's fucking insulting_ , he thought miserably.

Persephone glanced at him with her unnaturally green eyes.

"You look terrible," she snorted.

Light hummed in annoyance.

"Thanks," he seethed.

Persephone paused, slowly rounding and sitting in the armchair across from him. Light watched her warily, the dreams of him killing her running through his mind. He didn't say anything, curling in on himself tiredly. Persephone's gaze was captivating, her brow furrowed as she analyzed him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She whispered.

At his questioning expression, she rolled her shoulders.

"The place was never meant to sustain a creature like you. Leave. Live a long, healthy life. This world is killing you."

Light shivered, shaking his head stubbornly.

"You'd want me to leave," he chuckled sardonically.

Yes. She was just saying this because she wanted L all to herself! The dreams swirled in his brain, drowning him until he couldn't focus on her face.

Persephone's brow was stitched in worry. He shot her an expression to leave him alone... and she did... she stood in the doorway, watching him quietly. He wasn't even reading anymore, just silently staring at the floor and shuddering. Persephone hesitated, going to find L.

To her luck, he was in the fields seeking more souls to shuttle down. When he saw her worried expression, he had a pretty good idea what she was going to say, but he didn't want to address it. L swallowed thickly, beckoning over a couple as she crossed her arms.

"If you care about him, you have to cut this off. It's not healthy for him."

His knees buckled. He let his eyes dart everywhere but her face.

"I know," he whispered, "In the past week, he's lost a lot of weight."

L knew he was being selfish. He should've forced Light to leave sooner, but he wanted him to stay. L had never thought he'd crave a mortal's presence more...

"I'll make him take a trip to the surface," L mumbled.

Persephone took a step, exhaling shakily. She chewed her lip, staring out over the fields.

"Lysander. You know that's not enough. Your kingdom is one of death. It took me millennia to figure out how to keep my plants alive while I was gone... I don't know why he's suddenly taken such a turn for the worse, but... if he keeps going at this rate-"

"He'll die in a few months," L sighed, quietly shuffling his feet.

And with this stupid 'punishment' from Zeus, he couldn't go to the over-world for at least a century... by the time L could go to Light, the mortal would be bones. Persephone nodded gravely.

"This needs to end. If Light thinks going to the surface will only be temporary, he'll never stop trying to come back."

L's eyes misted. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to admit Persephone was right. The thought of Light permanently leaving left a hole in his stomach. He was so distracted that the spirits stopped being beckoned forward and continued roaming aimlessly. The realization struck L, a deep pain he didn't want to voice.

"He can't come back here," he rasped.

Why was Light's health going down so drastically? Why did he refuse to sleep? One thing was for sure. This place... it could never be the home Light was trying to make it...

Persephone nodded urgently. L sucked in a sharp breath and she faltered, watching him hunch over slightly. Of course she knew L cared about the mortal... but she'd never seen him this close to crying... his eyes were red, his arms wrapped around himself protectively. It was a foreign sight to her. He cared about Light... that much? She tilted her head, trying to think of the best words to comfort.

"It's okay," she soothed, "you'll get to see him in a few decades."

"When he's a directionless soul... just a footprint of what he once was..."

"He's becoming that now."

That made L's large eyes flick in her direction. He rubbed his thumb along his lip, passing a hand through his crazed hair.

"Okay," he murmured.

* * *

Light slid to his knees, eyes going desperate.

"Please," he begged, "don't make me go! Why... why are you doing this to me?"

L's eyes went soft and longing. It looked like he wanted to reach out, but he held himself back.

"Light, you're not taking care of yourself. Humans need the sun and wind and other living creatures. You shouldn't be here... you should be enjoying the surface."

Light's eyes pooled, his lip quivering.

"You're living!" He cried out, vision spinning.

This couldn't be happening! No! Please, no! He needed the Underworld, **_he needed it!_** Light almost sobbed, a dull knife carving through his heart.

"I'm not," L replied gently, the ghost of a smile on his lips, "I'm eternal... but I'm not living. You are."

Light hyperventilated, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. It felt like he was losing everything! It couldn't end this way! He had to stay! He had to- Light wailed, trying to bow.

The action surprised L. He expected Light to be upset, but not this... visceral reaction... He gaped, his own emotions so closed off that he didn't know how to empathize, even if he wanted to.

"Light-"

"Please!" Light practically screamed, wheezing through the hyperventilation, "I can't lose this!"

Persephone passed behind them, her eyes flickering in their direction. And that's when Light saw it. A slight flicker of guilt in her irises that she quickly buried. It felt like someone punched his gut, the air sucked out of his lungs. 

Light's eyes narrowed.

This... this was all because of _her_! Anger coursed through his body, making the edges of his vision blurred. She'd poisoned L against him... and now he was about lose everything! His mind strained, the tiredness, hunger and thirst mixing until it felt like he might tip over.

 _The witch_!

His amber brown eyes darkened, a deep-seated bitterness spreading through his veins. The blood roared in his ear, drowning out all other sounds. He wanted her dead... he wanted L... he wanted the Underworld for himself... his throat bobbed, pupils going small with absolute hatred.

But he forced to composed himself.

Inhaling slowly, his head tilted, eyes meeting L's. He gave a serene smile, sitting back on his haunches.

"I understand," he moved his head forward in a semi-bow, "you're a king, so... I'll follow your command. All I ask is a week. Just a week to wrap up my journal and ask any last questions."

L's grey eyes were consuming, and for a second, Light thought he'd been found out. L drummed his fingers nervously.

"Fine. But go to the surface right now and eat. Try to rest. Please. Take care of yourself."

Light nodded enthusiastically, scrambling to his feet.

L didn't say anything as Light rushed out of the palace, racing so he could come back as quickly as possible. L watched him go from the window, wincing. Yes. This was the right thing. For Light's sake.

* * *

The guest room was Light's to stay at if he didn't want to travel up at night. He waited there, his palms sweaty. Creeping out, he snuck along the wall and outside L and Persephone's chambers, pressing his ear against the door.

He heard the bitch lightly giggle, and L's strange and low but ultimately endearing laugh. The sounds of them kissing and the bed shifting made Light's blood boil.

Satisfied both would be in there until morning, Light made his way through the desolate halls, carefully avoiding the spectral staff...

Eris was merrily humming when he arrived, her lips curved upwards. She swayed in her chains, doing a limited dance.

"Oh," she purred, "it's you. To what do I owe this visit?"

Light's eyes hardened, cutting straight to the chase.

"Once I kill Persephone and take over the Underworld as Hades, I'll free you... and you'll never bother me, L or this realm ever again."

Eris' golden eyes glittered excitedly, clasping her long, wicked black talons together.

"Excellent," she trilled, "that's all I ever wanted."

Light's nose wrinkled, still feeling like he was doing something dirty.

"How do I do it? How do I kill her and take his powers?"

Eris cocked her head to the side, languidly dragging her nails along the stone floor. It made a light scraping noise, making goosebumps pepper Light's arms. Holding up her hand, he saw it glint dangerously in the low torchlight.

Light gasped, his eyes orbs as she grabbed one of her claws and ripped it off. He bit his tongue to hold back a scream, watching bright ichor drip down her hand and puddle on the floor. The claw was covered in ichor, but he watched in horror as she coated the tip until the black was golden. Holding it up to her mouth, she gently kissed it.

"Only a god can injure another god, but gods can't die from injuries. But you see, the gods for all their own chaotic energy and misdemeanors, represent balance. The order of the universe." She paused, smirking, "I throw the universe into chaos... my ichor is the only thing that can kill a god. It destroys their balance."

She held the dagger out and Light slowly took it from her, marveling at it. It was light, easy to twist a twirl between his fingers. Images of him over Persephone, sinking it straight into her heart filled his head. He stumbled back a bit, a rush of adrenaline shooting through his fingertips. Eris smiled at the way his pupils dilated, the claw making him shiver. Light squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

"Okay," he whispered, "and... and his powers?"

Eris pointed at his waistband, where his journal was neatly tucked. He hesitated, slowly giving it to her. She nodded. One of her monsters slithered forward, nuzzling her. She smiled, gently stroking it.

When she snapped its neck, Light flinched. She spread its blood along the page, watching in satisfaction as it sank into the paper, disappearing as if it was never there.

"You own this journal, do you not?"

At Light's nod, she handed it back.

"Find out L's true name and write it down. As long as you retain ownership, Hades' powers will belong to you to use at your desire."

Light's eyes bore into the little journal, his heart squeezing. L's true name... that's all he needed? He even had the first letter already...

"Will it hurt?" He whispered.

Eris didn't answer at first, tapping her fingers along the book's spine.

"Well he won't die," she cooed.

Light chewed the inside of his cheek. There was a part of his mind warning him against this... that this could all blow up spectacularly in his face and the next thing he knew he could be one of those statues in the halls.

"How do I-"

"Oh, no," she chirped with a dry laugh, "the how is completely up to you."

Up to him... Light hesitated, still not convinced. He'd have to be careful. L couldn't know it was him. He could never find out that Light had seen and talked to Eris. Otherwise... all the evidence towards Persephone's murder... he gulped, the word 'murder' catching him off-guard. A murderer... that's what he'd be if he went through with this. The thought brought a sick feeling over his body. _Murderer_. Eris gently shook the journal a bit and he felt something seize in his chest. It was time fortune looked down upon him... besides... Persephone had lived a long life... shouldn't death come to all things? Holding his breath, he took the journal from her outstretched hand.

His mind was already working on how to get away with it, a plan forming in his brain.


	12. Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tag: Major character death

L's arm was draped around Persephone's abdomen. He stared down at her, the way her chest rose and fell and sighed. Was it kind of creepy to watch her sleep?... Maybe?... hm... L winced. But he could help placing his chin on his arm, internalizing the way her body moved. The scent of sex hung in the air, tantalizing and thick. Her eyes fluttered open, a serene smile as she dragged her fingertips through her tangled hair.

"Morning," she mumbled, inhaling deeply.

He nuzzled her neck in response, drinking in her floral scent. Persephone pressed into his mouth, letting out a slight moan. The sound went straight to his crotch, and it twitched with need, a deep desire to move inside of her... to feel her walls clench around him... He rolled on top of her, capturing her lips. Persephone passed her hands through his wild locks, her legs subconsciously spreading. L's hand passed over her thigh, feeling the muscle quiver under his touch. She made a muffled sound as his long fingers danced around her entrance.

"Tease," she admonished with a grin.

L's brow quirked.

"Tease? Who? Me?" He blinked innocently, his digit ghosting but not quite plunging into her heat.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," she giggled, squirming, trying to get his fingers inside of her.

"But then who will fuck you?"

Her cheeks burned, a smile playing at her lips. Persephone kissed him deeply, spurring him to finally curl his fingers up along her walls. The taste of death was always a strange albeit not unpleasant one to her. It was bitter yet sweet. She tilted her head, drowning in it.

L sighed into her mouth, a tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach. She was already wet, her mouth open as she silently pleaded for him to enter. He shifted his fingers away and entered her, his mind blanking and a slow smile spreading up his lips. L fought the urge to thrust hard and deep, waiting for her to adjust and throw her head back. The action exposed her neck, which he was quick to latch on to, his teeth lightly grazing.

"Fuck me," she gasped.

He smiled into her skin.

"Whatever the Queen wants."

He rocked his hips. Persephone made a muffled sound, curling her finger against his hair. Every move sent his skin tingling, warmth spreading up his bones. Soon he found a rhythm, steadily thrusting until the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air.

L grunted, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face into her shoulder. Persephone's mouth popped open and she made an incoherent sound, her nails digging into L's back. Persephone squirmed, struggling to meet her thrusts until she gave a cry.

"Ly-oh!"

She released, her orgasm making her back arch. L gasped, feeling it coat his cock. Sinking his teeth into her golden skin, he spurted, sending his own come shooting into her entrance. It was a filling feeling, their juices mixing and settling. L didn't move, his hips jerking every once in a while until he was spent. He slumped against her, wincing when he saw the bite mark he'd left. L gently lapped his tongue across it.

"Sorry," he rumbled.

Persephone shrugged, bringing his lips to hers. His body was humming with the pleasant energy, just allowing himself to feel her thumb rubbing up along his jaw. When he looked down at her, he paused. She was smiling, but there was something behind it. An inexplicable sadness and confusion.

"Why are they so loud?" She whispered.

He tilted his head, the action making his hair fall forward. All L heard where the usual cries of souls.

"Can you hear the souls?" He asked urgently, eyes becoming owlish with the prospect.

Persephone hesitated, absent-mindedly dragging her fingers along his skin.

"I don't think so," she murmured, "they're bells... they're so loud... you really can't hear them?"

When he shook his head, her gaze faltered. L blinked, watching in distress as her eyes misted.

"Hey, hey," he said gently, passing a finger along her cheek, "what happened?"

Why was she crying?! Panic filled L's chest, thinking for a second maybe it was his fault. Persephone didn't answer at first. She cleared her throat, that bright smile going back up her lips. Instead of addressing L's question, she framed his face, pulling him in for another kiss, bucking her hips pleadingly against his.

"Nothing," she chirped, but he stared at her. She waved him off gently, nuzzling his face, "I just love you... that's all..."

* * *

Light slunk around the corner, watching Persephone darkly. He had to get her away from her garden... those beautiful flowers were spies. Gorgeous but dangerous. No. He had to get her somewhere she wouldn't expect it... he had to take her by surprise... he'd already shared his plan with Eris, she'd be on his side. This was the perfect time, while L was away talking to the harpies, beyond the mountains... His lips curled as he inhaled sharply.

"Persephone!" He screamed, rushing out onto her grass.

She whirled, her brow arched. He panted, holding onto his gut as if he'd been running for a long time.

"It's L," he managed, breathing heavily.

Persephone straightened, racing to meet him.

"What happened?"

He hunched over, pretending to catch his breath. The action made her go impatient, her brow etched in worry... nurturing the perfect conditions for mistakes and rash thinking. Light made his eyes go desperate, pooling.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed, "I... I thought I saw my dad in the stairway... and I followed-"

His body racked in a cough, making her stomp her foot anxiously.

"What happened?!" She demanded, the panic clouding her reasoning.

Light sighed, trying to straighten.

"They started pulling me down! L managed to dislodge me, but they dragged him towards the ferry! Usually he'd be able to fight them off, but they managed to immobilize him inside his own wings-" Light's cheeks went wet with tears as he rambled, "he screamed something about Eris, but I don't know what that means! Persephone, what's going on?!"

She stumbled back, her face pale. This mortal couldn't be lying... there's no way he knew about Eris... Persephone raced past him, tearing through the halls. Light watched after her, carefully avoiding the servants and following her.

Fear pounded her system. After millennia of torture, L still hadn't been able to get her to tell him how she was able to kill gods. He'd tried everything, but the goddess had remained tight-lipped. All they knew was that one morning, they'd found one dead at her feet and for her murder charge was imprisoned in the Underworld. All at once, her worst fears rushed up her mind. What if she found L... dead... on the floor, his ichor pooled on the ground...

The very thought itself was enough to make her feet waver, a wail of grief almost escaping. She couldn't lose L! Panic clawed up her chest as she skidded to a stop in front of the stairs. She'd only traversed them once and the creatures in the dark had scratched at her arms and tore at her dress. She'd reached the surface, took one look at L and had burst out laughing.

_"Yeah, fuck that!"_

_"I know right?! They're the worst!_ "

She stared into the darkness, her heart pounding. Damn, she should've grabbed a weapon... Persephone glanced back and forth in distress, watching Light run up to the asphodel line.

"Wait!" He screamed, "there has to be another way! Someone else?!"

He knew what kind of psychological effect those words would have on her.

Just as he expected, his words wormed into her mind. No... besides L, she was the most powerful goddess in the Underworld. And she was running out of time. She wasn't used to that... the prospect of running out of time... Holding out a hand, she focused her energy, making her palm light up. It was blinding, making Light squint.

"Stay here," she commanded, "I'll be back with him soon."

Light nodded rapidly.

Persephone straightened, exhaling quickly. Gathering her courage, she ran down the stairs. She could hear the monsters around her, skittering about. The light kept them at bay, but she could feel their eagerness, their hunger. Light followed stealthily behind, staying just out of her ear-shot, immune to their dangers. Persephone reached the ferry, her nostrils flaring.

"Ferryman! Did you see Hades being dragged?"

He nodded absently.

"Aye, they took him that way, towards What's Her Name?"

Persephone stumbled back, her body going cold. Those bells... this strange feeling she'd been having all day... was it all warning her about L?

"Take me," she hated the desperation in her voice.

The ferryman bowed.

"Of course, my Queen."

Light stood in the darkness, feeling the monsters press around him. He leaned into them, holding his breath. _Eris, this better work_. Every fiber of Light's being was telling him not to fall, but he ignored his gut, allowing himself to tip into the shadows. For a second, he thought the monsters would just let him fall and he'd crack his head against the stairs, but they caught him. Light bit his tongue, trying not to feel bothered by the slimy fingers moving him easily along the cavern ceiling, right above Persephone's head. They left a chill up his spine, but he forced himself to keep track of the task at hand. This was good. Persephone was on her way to Eris, he was being carried there through the shadows. He just had to draw up his strength to do what needed to be done... Light took out the dagger, the gold almost glowing in the dark. He stared at the blade, pushing away the guilt.

One life for all his dreams. One life to change his world.

That shouldn't be too difficult, right?

The moment the dock hit the harbor, Persephone was at high alert. She shot a deadly glare into the shadows, warning the creatures away. They warily obeyed, keeping to themselves under her withering stare. Light chewed his lip. He knew she hadn't seen him in the shadows, but it was like the glare was meant for him... no... there was no backing out of this now. His fingers tightened around the handle, his pulse so loud he was worried she might hear.

Turning back to the old, decrepit stairs, she began moving up. Goosebumps peppered her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight. Her breathing was quick and heavy, fear twisting her chest. Carefully stepping to the edge of Eris' prison, Persephone sneered. She knew the goddess couldn't get her from here. This was the distance L stood to torture her... and up until this point, Eris hadn't posed a threat...

The goddess of chaos tilted her head slightly, a serpentine smile lighting up her features. The sight sent Persephone's chest crushing, the ichor roaring in her ears. She composed herself, making herself look as regal as possible while combatting the stark terror.

"Where's Hades?"

Eris watched her, golden eyes glittering in amusement.

"So when death is in trouble, Flower Girl comes to the rescue," she snickered shrilly.

Persephone stiffened, her gaze narrowing. Eris was a tricky character, she should've prepared more... come more prepared... Persephone glanced at the ground, wincing. There weren't any plants to use at her disposal. A determined look crossed her face. She wasn't leaving without L. Behind her, Light crept up the stairs, his eyes trained on her back.

At her threatening expression, Eris scowled, shrinking in on herself. Persephone hissed out a breath.

"Where's Hades?!" She snarled.

Eris shrugged, looking as if Persephone was just an inconvenience.

"Where's anybody?" She trilled.

"Stop dancing around the subject," Persephone growled, "I can make you suffer as much as he could, Witch."

The other cocked her head curiously. A slow, languid smirk crossed her lips. This goddess acting so tough, ha! Eris had to stop from laughing to loudly, but she allowed herself a snide chuckle. To her delight, Persephone's lips tightened in annoyance.

"Hades is safe," she conceded, bowing her head respectfully.

Persephone stared at her, trying to decide what this creature's definition of 'safe' was. But then Eris slowly looked at her, her smile dripping excitedly.

"But you're not," she purred.

Persephone's eyes popped.

Her mouth widened in surprise, a new feeling rocking her as the sound of stabbed flesh echoed in the cavern.

Was it... pain...? It felt like her body was on fire, every neuron screaming and flaring. She paused, staring at Eris' cold smile. Persephone stumbled, the sharp object being jerked out of her back. She faltered, turning her head slowly to see Light holding a long dagger.

Persephone opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It was like her lungs were being squeezed, her heart seizing. Her knees buckled and she slid to the floor, watching in horror as her ichor gushed from the wound and onto the ground. She turned her face to Light, betrayal bright in her irises.

"You-" she rasped, her body trembling and unable to comprehend these new sensations.

Before she could pick herself back up, Light shoved her closer to Eris, much closer than L had ever personally gotten. Stepping over to her, he sank the talon into her sternum. She gagged, gurgling pitifully, coughing up ichor. Definitely a punctured lung.

"Light-" she squeaked.

How could he... Persephone never took him seriously, but she never felt threatened by him... her mouth gaped, but the action only allowed ichor to pour down her chin.

He stood over her, feeling a pang of guilt. Her breathing was labored, a terrible wheezing that she couldn't control. She looked at him with teary eyes... eyes that would've never imagined they'd be facing death...

"L--" no... she couldn't call out his name... even though ever small piece of her wanted to taste his name on her lips one last time... she looked at Light... who knew what else this mortal was capable of? A sob racked her body.

"L! Help!" She tried crying, " ** _L_**!"

But of course it fell on deaf ears. Light chewed on his lip, twisting it in her chest.

She screamed.

It was a bloodcurdling sound that left him feeling sick. She was shivering, curling in on herself.

"It's cold," she whimpered.

Light didn't respond. Persephone went into a fetal position, trying to remember the warmth she'd felt that morning, L's body pressed against hers. She watched the ichor spreading out, her vision going blurred. There weren't any plants around her to help... no L... nobody... she was all alone... Persephone drew in an obstructed breath.

"L..." she whispered, a quiet sob racking her body.

Persephone's eyes widened, a whine coming up her throat. Eris watched uninterestedly, picking at her nails while Persephone bled out, her ichor staining the ground golden.

As soon as it had started, it was over.

Her blank eyes captured Light, rooting him to the spot. He watched her, a shiver going up his spine. He just killed someone... no... not someone... a goddess... Eris yawned, poking at her face. Around her lips, a light frost was beginning, spreading over her body. It hadn't even been a minute and her face was already turning a light shade of blue. Light exhaled slowly, his body trembling.

It felt like the world was spinning uncomfortably. All he could focus on was her dead expression. Eris clanked her chain, expecting her nails almost as if she was bored.

"L's going to make my life a nightmare," she sighed.

Light rolled his shoulders. His eyes snapped in her direction.

"It'll hurt but he can't kill you. If he thinks _I_ killed her, he'll kill me and then you'll be right back to where you started," Light's lips curled slightly, "no pain no gain, am I right?"

Eris' golden eyes were intense, making him feel small. Finally, she leaned back, nodding more so to herself. She chewed on her nail, and Light was shocked to see her slightly nervous. At his expression, her hands trembled a bit.

"L may seem all nice and good... but I've experienced his torture first hand... get his name quickly," she shuddered, "I don't want to go through that again."

Light's eyes bored into her, trying to figure her out. One second, she was a snake-like menacing goddess, another she looked like a terrified prisoner. Without saying anything else, he turned away from Persephone's body. As his footsteps faded into the distance, Eris leaned over Persephone, her chain straining with the effort, digging into her skin. She tucked Persephone's hair behind her ear. Persephone's once vibrant green eyes had turned a mottled grey, reminding Eris of a wilting plant, ashy and ugly.

"It's a pity," Eris murmured, watching as Persephone's hair shriveled and turned brittle, "you were so beautiful. But I guess all flowers must die."

To her shock, Persephone must've had an inkling of life left. Her lips moved wordlessly, cracked and dried. She gently adjusted Persephone to be on her back. The goddess' skin was pale and. grey. The veins in Persephone's arms were turning black. With a twinkling giggle, Eris ran her fingers over her face.

"I wonder where gods go when they die. Certainly not the Underworld... well, wherever it is, don't worry, Darling. L will soon follow. That mortal of his is a fool."

Persephone's eyes misted, reflecting a deep terror and sadness. She exhaled slowly, her eyes sliding shut. Eris pressed a finger to Persephone's throat, delighting in her silent skin.

Going back into the castle, Light sat in the library with a book. He hated to admit it... but he enjoyed it... watching the life drain out of her eyes sent a sick shiver of pleasure up his spine. Light's nostrils flared, trying to push away the feelings. He cleared his throat and waited for L to come home.


	13. A Wounded Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me consistently adding new tags. New tags: Graphic depictions of violence. Gruesome imagery.

The second L's feet touched the balcony, he could tell something wrong. His wings cracked back into his shoulder blades, leaving him slightly hunched and looking around the room. The bedroom's smell was different... rotten... his first thought was that Light had died! But as he rounded the room, he froze. The roses Persephone had put in a vase were wilted and molding, their smell putrid.

L stared at them, confusion racing through his brain. Stepping into the hall, it felt like he was going to puke. He could smell her garden from here... all of it dead and decaying... he stood at the edge, his mouth open in shock. All the fruit had shriveled and looked burnt. The flowers and plants were brittle... He recoiled, his nose wrinkling in disgust. What happened? That morning, they were all deep, vibrant colors, a stark contrast to the rest of the Underworld.

"Persephone?" He called.

When there was no answer, he bit his thumb thoughtfully. Hard enough that a slight trickle of ichor ran down his skin. Where could she possibly be?

Glancing into the library, he saw Light curled up on a sofa, reading. L tilted his head.

"Have you seen Persephone? All the plants are dying."

Light looked up, shrugging helplessly.

Hm... L stepped back out, a foreboding feeling filling his chest. Sighing, he went back into the library, sitting on the other side of the sofa. Outside, it was quickly becoming twilight, the light dimming. Out of habit, Phineas came to start a fire in the library's fireplace. L watched him, his brow etched in worry. He had no idea where to look... no idea where she'd go...

He was vaguely aware of Light sliding up and gently massaging his shoulders. At first, L tensed, but slowly eased into the strong digits rolling and pushing into his skin. He leaned into the hands, needing to calm down, but his thoughts were still racing.

"No idea, hm?" Light asked.

L shook his head.

"What if something happened to her?" He muttered softly, "I don't... I don't understand..."

Light added a bit of pressure, smoothing his hands against L's pale skin. He could feel the bones shifting and poking his palm and couldn't help imagining that same back being arched as he lunged into him. Light smirked, a deliciously wicked curling of his lips that made him dig his fingers even deeper into L's muscles, savoring each feeling. He slid his fingers up and down, wishing he could tear off the chiton.

"What if she's hurt?" L whispered.

Light's breath was cool against his back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Then you'll find and help her. After all-" Light's eyes sparked, "it's not like there's anything that can _kill_ a god."

L froze, staring at the flames. For a solid minute, all he heard was the light crackling of the fire. Light's massage was distant and he stood up in a daze. No... but why would Persephone ever visit Eris? It didn't make sense... besides, L hadn't seen or talked to her in centuries... a shiver went down his spine. An immortal being locked in pure isolation for hundreds of years... his brow furrowed. How... how did Eris kill? Was it possible she got Persephone from such a distance? No... if that were the case, she could've easily killed L whenever. He bounced a bit on the balls of his heels, mind racing.

"I have to visit someone," he rumbled, stepping towards the balcony.

Light sprang to his feet in concern.

"Wait! Does it have to do with Persephone? I want to help!"

He had to be there to comfort L, establish himself as the presence L would turn to in his time of grief.

L faltered, watching the mortal carefully. The irony wasn't lost on him that after telling Light he had a week to get out, suddenly Persephone went missing... but he couldn't jump to conclusions in such a manner... besides. Light was a mortal. What could he possibly do to Persephone? Maybe it was hubris that blinded L... the thought that both he and Persephone were untouchable. After thousands of years, who _would_ be threatened by such a scrawny creature or think them capable of anything?

"It's too dangerous," L sighed, "she's a prisoner of mine."

Light tilted his head, painting begging across his face.

"Please!... If Persephone's in trouble-"

L stared at him, chewing his lip.

"Fine...but you do everything I say," he growled.

Light quickly nodded, waiting as L hoisted him in a cradle. By now, Light was getting used to flying and even enjoyed it. L dipped down, tightening his grip protectively. Before the stairs could even think of hurting Light, L was hurtling down at impossible speeds, making the skin on Light's face tight. He squinted, pressing himself against L as the god came to a sudden stop in front of the ferry, beating his wings.

When they reached Eris' prison, they both gasped.

He froze, dropping Light.

Light landed hard on the ground, grunting. When he looked, his mouth fell open in horror.

 _WHAT THE **FUCK,** ERIS_? HOLY... _HOLY SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK_!

Eris had completely desecrated the body, using her dagger-like talons to slice open Persephone's torso. She'd created a gruesome piece of art... what Light could only assume to be a 'spring day' where she'd drawn a sun from Persephone's ichor and the goddess' intestines had been shaped into a flower... her lungs smashed and mushed to look like clouds... Right now, Eris was humming to herself... playing... with Persephone's heart...

L made an indecipherable noise, his eyes wide. He stumbled, his vision spinning.

Eris glanced over, smiling cheerily.

"Hades! What a surprise! You've left me so bored! I'm just doing a little art. Want to join in?"

L's breathing went heavy, his body trembling. He'd had a whole interrogation planned out... but Persephone stared at him with glazed over, dead eyes. She was... dead... L pitched, his entire system freezing. It felt like he was going to tip and crash, but he couldn't. Finally, he turned and vomited, bile rising up his throat. L choked, the air being sucked out of his lungs. The smell of puke filled the stale air... his nostrils... his muscles felt weak...

Light thought he was going to be sick. Seeing her so... strewn out... he convulsed, quickly turning away...

"How-" L rasped, his eyes going desperate, "you... you killed her... **how**?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Persephone's eyes... Eris' glittered wickedly.

"Did I?" She purred, "Oh that's right, I did." Her lips curled nastily, "she was such a _screamer_."

Light's face fell.

When he looked at L, he almost screamed.

He was turning into a nightmarish sight, growing talons of his own just as long as Eris'... His eyes had become a pure black and when he opened his mouth, he revealed razor-sharp teeth, all curved inwards.

"Why did she come here?" He demanded. His voice sounded strange (think voice scrambler).

Eris' brow quirked. She tossed up and caught the heart nonchalantly, twirling it in between her hands. Chuckling, she poked at Persephone's temple.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

L snapped.

He rushed at her, not caring if she somehow managed to kill him. The cracking out of his wings wasn't as smooth as usual, much more jagged. Light watched, horrified, as L tore Eris' torso apart, slashing his claws down her chest, sending her ichor splashing in the air. But through it all, Eris was... laughing... she was cackling gleefully even as L ripped out her organs and crushed them in his hands.

"You should've heard her," Eris snarled between laughs.

Her voice changed... an imitation of Persephone's so perfect that Light thought for a second she had come back from the dead.

"Help! Help!" Eris screamed in Persephone's voice, the tone echoing in the cavern.

L's hands flew to his ears, trying to drown out the sound of his queen crying. Eris shrieked in Persephone's voice, the scream turning L's legs to jelly as he howled.

"SHUT UP," L roared, grabbing her head and ripping it away. Eris' spine flailed to the ground, but her head was still smiling, wheezing from the laughter, her hair tightly gripped in L's fingers.

"It was really a pitiful death... especially the part about dying in a fetal position, all _alone._ She was _terrified._ "

L was hyperventilating, tears blurring his vision. All he could see was a blind rage, a red filter set over his eyes. Holding onto the sides of her head, he bellowed.

Light flinched, the yell cracking the stone walls and sending spiderweb cracks from the floor to the ceiling. Eris smirked smugly, but it was abruptly cut short by L crushing her skull in, sending brain matter and ichor water-falling over his hands.

Light gaped. _Yeah, definitely better that that wasn't me_. L hunched over, breathing heavily, still holding Eris' crushed skull.

"She'll be fully reformed in a few days," he grumbled bitterly, throwing the mushed mass across the cavern. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a fleshy sound.

Before Light could say or do anything, L slid beside Persephone, supporting her in his arms.

He looked down at her, his heart cracking. Was this what it felt like to die? Like all the feelings were being sucked from your chest? L's lip quivered, pulling her closer. Her floral scent was replaced by something rotten, filling his nostrils.

"Okay," he whispered, gently poking her forehead, "... you can stop pretending now... come on, this isn't funny."

When she didn't move, he shook, his bones clattering together. T _his can't be happening... it's not happening! You're going to wake up with your face pressed against her and you're going to hug her and tell her how much you cherish her. I swear on the river Styx, I'll do that, just... j- **wake up**.._.

"Nefeli! Please... please wake up-"

He let out a high-pitched whine, his grip on her tightening. He'd give anything... **anything**! Light blinked. He knew on a level that Persephone had a different name... but hearing it out loud... Nefeli... it was beautiful. It made her... a real person... Light shuddered, trying to hack up the guilt in his chest. No. What was done was done. Guilt would do nothing now. But then... L wailed... Light cringed, listening to the haunting sound.

It was as equally haunting for L, such a sound never resonating through his throat. But it was like he couldn't stop it.

" **Nefeli**!"

There was a lump in his throat, his entire being trembling. He pitched forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. It was cold, he wasn't used to it. He laughed sadly. He'd always playfully leeched off her warmth and now... it was just a husk... Persephone was just a husk... He slumped, hot tears springing in the corners of his eyes. He screamed again, the sound tearing at his vocal cords, but he didn't care about the pain.

"STOP IT, WAKE UP!"

L tangled his fingers into her hair, crying out in surprise when her locks were so brittle that they broke and fell.

Light made his way over to the sobbing man, standing over him. Making his voice quiet and soothing, he ran a hand through L's hair, marveling at how soft it was.

"I know it hurts," he murmured, "it's okay. You're okay. I'm here."

L subconsciously wrapped his arms around Light's legs, clutching him pleadingly. He was blubbering, obviously sent into shock. Light exhaled slowly, tenderly stroking that spongy hair.

He'd done it.

All he had to do was catch the god's heart and get his name... and then he'd have everything he'd ever wanted. L buried his face into Light's chiton, his knuckles white with the force, looking like a scared child. Light's eyes slid over to the goddess, her eyes pale. It was hard not to smile as he knelt, dragging his fingers down L's spine.

"It's okay, L," he whispered, "I'll help you... come on, let's take her back to the palace, hm?"

Still shaking, L nodded slightly. He cupped his hands around her face, forcing himself to face her ashen skin... slowly, as if not to disturb her, he hoisted her and Light climbed onto his back. It was difficult carrying the two of them, but L barely registered the weight. He felt torn up inside, every system in his body crashing painfully.

Inside the palace, he carried her into her dead garden, the plants falling apart and molding. Everything felt numb as he gently laid her across the stone bench, carefully maneuvering her so she was facing the sky... Light came with a white sheet. It didn't feel real until she was hidden under that sheet, her form looking like any human body. Sliding to his knees, L gave in, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was a sharp pain like he had never experienced. Even physical injuries paled in comparison... it felt like someone was carving at the inside of his heart.

Light stepped forward, but L snapped his face in his direction, eyes red.

"Please leave me alone," he rasped.

Light hesitated, watching L closely. Bowing his head, conceding, he made his way to his room. Even if he wanted to sleep that night, it would've been impossible... Light stayed on his back, listening to L wail.

It lasted for hours, every bawl, whimper and desperate plea chilling him to the bone. They were low, pitiful sounds that almost sounded like a hurt wolf howling for help. He twisted in bed, pressing his pillow over his ears, trying to drown them out. They left him feeling cold... dirty... it was his fault L was in so much pain...

 _Murderer_.

There was a metallic taste in Light's mouth.

_Murderer._

_Murderer._

_Murderer_.

More sounds of a wounded creature from her garden.

_Murderer._

_Murderer._

After hours of the low wailing, Light got up, wrapping a blanket around himself.

L hadn't moved from his position. His arms were unsteadily keeping him upright, his eyes unable to tear away from Persephone. Light knelt next to him, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," L growled.

Light shrugged.

"It's not good to be alone when you're grieving... you need support... love..."

When L looked at him, Light's breath caught. L's eyes were gigantic, scared, almost... innocent. L's lip quivered, the next question shattering Light's heart. The god's voice was small...

"... is this grief?"

Light stared at him in shock. Of course he knew L had never experienced grief, but it'd been hard to imagine someone not knowing what it was, not able to identify that, yes, in fact, what they were feeling was loss and mourning... He really had thrust L into a terrible and new situation. Something softened in Light's chest. Sighing, he pulled L into a hug, feeling the other sag in his grip. The next few days would be monumentally important, but for now... Light simply held him.

"Yes," Light said under his breath, "this is grief."

L shook his head, shoulders hunched.

"I don't like it," he whimpered.

"No one does," Light admitted with a gentle smile, "we can't control it... it just means you loved her."

The words unlocked something, sending hot tears streaming down L's cheeks again.

"I love her so much," L choked into Light's chest, "oh, Nefeli! I love her so much! It's not fair, it's not-"

L broke down crying into Light's chiton, his tears staining the material.

"I know, L," Light soothed, tracing circles up and down his back, "I know. I'll be here for you."


	14. My Lysander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some good ol' smuttiness! This is where that Dubious Consent tag comes to play though. Essentially taking advantage of a grieving person.

L was in bed. Without the need to go to the bathroom or eat, he hadn't moved at all in two days, proclaiming that it would take about a week before he could interrogate Eris. It was the only lead he had and he felt like punching himself for having crushed in her skull. How could he just... let his anger get the better of him like that...?

As far as Light knew, even though L was in the bed, he hadn't been sleeping. Light was the one really keeping the palace together, keeping the staff busy and arranging everything for Persephone's funeral. It felt strange planning your victim's funeral... Light stood in front of the sheet-covered body, his palms sweaty.

"Hi," he said nervously.

The body seemed to have its own energy about it, humming angrily at him. Light bowed his head and retreated, the same dirty feeling passing over his limbs. The staff respected Light, took his words as if it was L. For now... it was...

Light strolled into the bedroom, watching L. In simplest terms, the god was a lump with a head of wild hair. L's face was emotionless... bordering on catatonic. He was about to step forward when L's head snapped up, dread slowly spreading through his eyes. Light should've been concerned but truth be told, he was just grateful to see any inkling of life in those orbs.

"... oh no... please... anything but her... not now... please, no, no, I can't-"

Her...? Light bristled, a prickle of warmth spreading over his skin. His eyes traveled to the dead roses... now picked up and dark red. He faltered, fear racing up his spine. Persephone...? Outside, he could hear the ghosts yelling for someone to stop, that there was an intruder. L struggled to pick himself up, more hunched over than usual, his eyes tired. Shuffling forward, L exhaled shakily, opening a door.

The second it was open, L was greeted by a slap across the face. Light flinched, shrinking back as the sharp sound broke the stale air. Demeter was the giver. She glared at L with a biting hatred, her face torn in pain. Light almost rushed forward to make sure L was okay, but quickly held himself back, reminding himself that he could very easily die in this situation... he crouched a bit by the bed, making himself smaller and less visible.

L's fingers shakily went to his cheek. This was what he'd been dreading for days... having to look Demeter and say her child was dead... and that he didn't even know how she perished... He avoided her gaze, his head stuck in a bow.

"You!" She screamed, her body trembling, "I feared Nefeli would suffer as your wife... but _death?_ My daughter's **dead** , and it's all your fault..."

L didn't answer, his breathing heavy. All his fault... yes, it made sense... L could feel the beginnings of a welt from her slap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Demeter's lip quivered in disbelief. She looked ready to rear back again when she faltered, the anger seeming to seep out until she just looked exhausted. Demeter ran a withered hand through her hair.

"Was... was it painful?"

L swayed on his feet, unable to answer. He hated himself for not having been there... for knowing that she'd died scared and alone. He didn't want to believe Eris. He'd been trying to push hearing her imitation of Persephone out of his head. The thought of her having a painful death...

"I don't know-" He admitted quietly.

She made a choked noise, bringing her hands to her mouth. The rage had been replaced with a deep confusion and almost existential sorrow.

"Where were you?" She demanded, "...how did my daughter die?..." there was a notable waver in her voice.

L winced, his voice sounding foreign to him.

"I was... out," he murmured.

 _I wasn't there... I'm sorry_...

Demeter gave a short laugh, scratching at her scalp. Her eyes were red, her stance defensive.

"I see," she growled bitterly, "... you were out."

"Demeter, I'm so sorry..."

She grabbed his chiton, pulling him closer. He slumped, not fighting back... it didn't look like he had any fight left...

"'Sorry' doesn't bring my daughter back... it should've been you," her voice went low, full of resentment, "no one would care if _you_ died..."

Light bit his lip so hard that blood peppered his tongue. He'd care... if L died, he'd be lost... he couldn't even imagine life without L. It took all his willpower not to retort until he stopped himself. No. She was just grieving mother, the wound unbearably fresh. Demeter's grip on L's chiton loosened slightly.

"Where is she?"

One of the servants bustled forward, offering to take her to the garden where Persephone was awaiting burial. Demeter inhaled deeply, her eyes pooled. But she nodded, throwing L to the ground. He landed hard, grunting, but didn't make an effort to get up. He stayed there, his head tilted down in shame. Demeter's nose wrinkled in disgust. Spitting at L's feet, she huffed and briskly followed the spirit. Light watched her go.

Once her footsteps had receded in the distance, he raced to L's side, still on the floor. When he looked at him, Light could see... literally nothing... in L's eyes. It was like he was dead even though his heart was beating.

"Come on," Light urged, "we have to bury her."

He had to practically drag L to his feet.

* * *

It was a small ceremony. Demeter despised most of the Olympians. Although for once in his life, L agreed with her. This was for Persephone. She didn't care or even like the other gods... she wouldn't want them present. And neither did L. After a lot of back and forth, it was decided she'd be buried in her garden... her favorite place in the universe. The only place she could say was all hers and had none of Demeter's influence.

Light had to admit it was a beautiful ceremony. Once Demeter left the Underworld, the garden would wither again, but for now, each flower and fruit was restored to perfection, the vibrant colors surrounding them. He sighed, aware that this was the last time any plants other than asphodel would be in this realm.

L stared at the flowers. Persephone had cultivated them by hand... dedicated so much time and had made it a bit of her life mission to make the Underworld, a desolate and unforgiving environment, as lively as possible... he truly wished he could continue that vision on his own...

Light's eyes flickered warily in her direction. Demeter was standing tall, her face stoic, but Light could tell the woman was close to cracking.

She met L's eyes and his breath caught. It wasn't friendliness by a long shot, but he didn't see the burning hatred from before. If anything, she seemed sheepish, dare he say... apologetic. She cleared her throat, scratching her arm uncomfortably.

"I... I'd like to think I knew her inside and out as her mother, but I realized..." she exhaled slowly, "she loved me... but she didn't really like me... you should give the speech. No one knew her better."

L was stunned. He'd been prepared to just stand there in silence, accept her silent daggers. This... wasn't what he'd been expecting. He cleared his throat, a lump rising up.

"Nefeli was... she was beautiful... inside and out. Her humor was sharp in all the right ways and it took my breath away," he paused, allowing himself a smile at the memories. The smile soon disappeared as he continued, "she understood the importance of the balance between life and death, sometimes better than me. She spent her life tending to that balance, both on the surface and here. It was always so important to her and she had such a profound impact on this place... she truly was the Queen. I loved her so much... and it's my fault she's dead..."

Light looked at him in alarm. _No, L, it's not._ But it was too late. He could see the god beginning a spiral of self-blame. L sucked in a sharp breath.

"If I'd been there for her..."

That dead look Light saw earlier only got worse as L watched the spirits lower Persephone. Without turning to Demeter, L slumped towards his room, not wanting to see the dirt being dumped onto her body. Demeter simply stood there, watching her daughter's grave fill up.

* * *

Her pillow was still on the bed. The god was staring at it next to him, his eyes hollow and empty. Light stood in the doorway. The sooner he got his powers, the sooner he could really help L heal. Yes... that's what he had to hold on to. He couldn't afford the luxury of realizing he'd destroyed three peoples' lives so wholly. Moving next to L, Light slipped on top of the bed, softly stroking L's soft hair. He didn't respond, simply blinked slowly.

"Demeter just left. Do you need me to get you anything?" Light whispered.

L didn't say anything at first. But then he twisted to face Light, grey eyes dull.

"It's all my fault."

"L, you can't start thinking that-"

"Nefeli's ichor is on my hands," he whimpered.

Light's eyes misted. He knew he'd have to break down and rebuild L, but the break down was heart-breaking. He rubbed a finger along L's jawbone, feeling the other quiver beneath his touch. L glanced at him, a hint of desperation bleeding through the emptiness.

"What do humans do when they're... grieving?"

Light shrugged, considering.

"Different things-"

Light knew he was turning into a monster. A plan was forming in his mind on how to find out L's name. He almost laughed. What a truly despicable way to do it... as if Light hadn't committed enough atrocities already. But being so close to him, so close to his goal. Light swallowed thickly. _I can be the villain for now. Soon I'll be your lover, your healer and then your king... someday you'll thank me_... He slowly dragged a finger down L's temple. The other closed his eyes, shuddering. Light leaned in, their breaths mixing.

"It won't stop hurting... but I can make the pain temporarily go away..."

"How-"

L gasped when he felt Light's mouth on his. He shivered, tears threatening the back of his eyes. Arousal flickered up his chest as Light's tongue slipped between his lips, and he instantly felt ashamed of the arousal. A tear actually did manage to slip down the bridge of his nose. Light gently kissed his cheek, swiping it away with his thumb.

"Let me make you feel better."

The other didn't say anything, but L also didn't reject it when Light's lips attached to his neck. Light took his silence as an opportunity to be more bold. He reached down, allowing his fingers to glide over L's cool, pale skin. L's breathing hitched as Light gripped his member.

 _Let him make me feel better? Is that even possible?_... At this point, the pain was so harsh that L was willing to try anything. Anything to distract. So he threw his head against the pillow, allowed the pleasure to worm in his stomach at the mortal's tight grasp. Light smirked as L moaned and dared to move his hand, sliding it up and down the shaft. L's hips bucked, his brow furrowing. L pitched forward, almost crying again, but Light nibbled at the soft crook of his neck.

L's mouth fell open, allowing himself to drown. Drown in the way Light's hands pumped, and how his mind blanked. He could feel a knot of pressure building, his vision swimming with the need to come. Before he could though, Light brought his hands up, framing L's face.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

L screwed his eyes shut, trying to swallow the guilt. Light kissed him deeply, nipping at his lips. L moaned, his voice dripping honey and sending Light into an erection.

"L," he sighed, riding up L's chiton.

He looked down at L's member hungrily, his own throbbing in anticipation. Holding his breath, he went down, tentatively licking the head. L's mouth went into an 'oh', his fingers slowly spreading through Light's hair. The way he was hollowing out his cheeks... sending L further and further down his throat. L's mind went to static, letting out light groans and gasps, tugging harshly on Light's locks. Light craned up, smirking. He'd managed to reduce a god to a mess of moans and goosebumps, his mouth moving wordlessly. Light crawled up, his member now inches from L's mouth.

L hesitated... hating himself. But he closed his eyes, taking Light into his mouth. It was so big, filling his entire mouth. He'd never sucked someone off before... it was a new sensation, a boiling in his blood. Light looked down at him lovingly, smoothing his hands over L's face. _You'll be mine_.

"Is it okay if I thrust?"

Nodding slowly, L forced his throat to relax. He started slowly, and L, so unused to it, almost gagged. After a second, he got more used to it, taking in the other's rigidly erected cock. Light moved in his mouth, the tight contractions of L's throat making him already feel like a god, even without his powers. He threw back his head, tangling his fingers among L's hair.

"Mph, L... oh gods, that's so good. Keep going, ugh."

L dragged his tongue up Light's shaft and he felt like dying, a volcano in his heart. At this point, Light was panting, his pupils dilated.

"Oh, Baby... oh, L, what's your name. I want to scream it when I come."

That made L stop his motions, just holding Light's member in his mouth. He dislodged himself, much to Light's screaming, aching body.

L stared at him. Persephone had been the only one who knew his name. It felt like a deep secret he shared with her and her alone. But then Light leaned down, sending his thoughts scattering. The mortal pressed his lips against L's temple.

"I promise hearing your name being screamed in pleasure will give you more relief... take away more of your pain. You might even feel... peace."

L's gaze went distant. Peace? Light fingertips moved along L's shaft again, making his voice catch. Trembling, L deflated. What was the point? He was trying not to tear as he said it.

"... Lysander..."

Light's lips curled.

"That's a beautiful name," he said huskily.

L's arms wrapped around Light's neck, his face conflicted.

"Fuck me... I want to forget everything."

"Happy to oblige."

Spreading apart L's legs, Light lowered himself. L gasped, scrabbling at Light's tanned back, his nails digging into those strong shoulder blades. His legs snapped around Light's waist, pushing him even deeper.

It took all Light had not to immediately thrust. L was so _tight_. He could feel him clenched around his member, the wetness and the intoxicating smell. Waiting for him to adjust, L nodded into Light's shoulder.

He was ready for the pain to go away.

He was ready to lose himself.

Moving slowly, Light hissed out a breath, each rock making electricity shoot throughout his body. It was everything he'd hoped for, everything those wet-dreams had promised. He pushed himself in a steady rhythm, his hips working furiously.

"Light-" L whined, wheezing out a breath.

"L-Lysander," Light rasped.

Hearing his name really did send a jolt up his spine.

Light found L's prostate and hit it, pounding it to L's lustful cries.

It was freeing. L was losing himself, leaving his body and his mind spinning away.

Light's hands latched onto L's sides, his fingers digging in so harshly that if L was mortal, they'd leave bruises. Light was almost disappointed. He _wanted_ to leave bruises, he wanted to mark L as his. The thoughts quickly dispersed with the musical panting of L's breath. Ha, what was he thinking? This was perfect... L's lithe, pale body writhing and squirming beneath him... absolutely exquisite. With one final jerk into that small, tight body, Light pitched forward, pleasure washing his system.

"Lysander!"

The name brought L over the edge, his orgasm leaving him shaking. There was a quiet moment, Light's shaft still buried deep in L's flesh, the air still and heavy with the scent of sex. They were both sweaty, all of their liquids leaking together in a chaotic mix. Neither did anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Light was riding high, feeling victorious and untouchable. His body hummed with a pleasant energy, the afterglow already settling in. He pulled out of L, a string of come still connecting them.

At first, L didn't move, just stared at the ceiling. Light hadn't been... wrong... per se... for just a minute, he felt peace. For a minute, he wasn't hurting. Light sighed contentedly, leaning against the headrest, his muscles aching in the best way possible. When L still hadn't shifted, Light gently pulled him against him, pressing L's head against his chest. L listened to the beating of the other's heart, staring at the rise and fall of Light's breathing.

Light smiled serenely. Here he was, the king of the Underworld curled against him. Now that he knew his name, soon he'd have the powers of a god. What a life. He'd been expecting L to say something, but his lover was silent. Light massaged L's scalp tenderly until he was sure he'd fallen asleep.

Light craned his neck to watch L, those pristine features like set marble.

 _Good-night, my Lysander_.


	15. My Nefeli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning: brief mention of past rape and child abuse. Nothing graphic.

Light growled, fucking L into the mattress. L's face was buried in the pillow, his teeth grit together, moaning when appropriate. He could feel Light stretching him, making his mind spin and the world tip. Oh gods, he loved it... he needed more of it... it was working, L's body was numb with pleasure.

With one final, deep thrust, Light's came, and came _hard_ , spilling himself into L until he felt spent and was sure the other was his.

His orgasm spurred L's, that delicious white screen making his mind blank.

"Light!" He rasped, coming as well.

Light's hand flew to L's cock, feeling the other's come spread all over his finger and palm. It was an amazing feeling, something he decided he must savor. Smirking, he drew his palm up to his mouth and took a slow, languid lick, never taking his eyes seductively off of L's. He knew he should be writing L's name... Eris was suppose to be reformed in 2 days... but exactly. He had 2 days. And there was something intoxicating... addicting... about being able to do this to L as a mortal. L body pulsed and writhed under his touch, his mouth open in pleasure.

L still hadn't really left the bedroom, although he was sitting up now rather than in a fetal position. At least that was something.

Light rolled off of him, his back slick with sweat and the bedsheets a mess. L blinked, sitting up against the headrest. His body was sore, aching and tired. But he didn't care, he wanted to keep going. Being with Light felt... good... freeing, even. Like all the troubles of the world melted away. Light reached over to the nightstand where their glasses were and poured the two of them some wine. It was the only thing he could consume in the Underworld, but he didn't exactly mind.

The sweet liquid hit L's tongue, still leaving him infuriatingly sober.

"Ready for round... whatever?" Light smirked.

L didn't answer right away, watching the wine swirl in his glass. Downing it, he nodded, giving an exhausted smile.

Holding him down, Light leaned over him. Both of their lips were kiss-swollen and raw. Smiling, he captured L's mouth, his mind soaring. He was happy with L, the stoic starkly beautiful man made every part of his body twist. Soon they were pressed tightly together, Light's member spearing L's flesh.

L threw his head back, panting as Light moved. Positions changed and every thrust brought a pang of pleasure. L scrabbled at the bedsheets, his fingers twisting the material as his mind blanked. He was vaguely aware of the other nipping at his nipples, turning them red and erect. When Light came, L wanted to keep going. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to give his brain time to think. But his toes curled, spurting come all along Light's stomach and abs. Almost instantly, he wrapped his legs around Light's waist, bucking his hips and begging them to go again.

Light was breathing heavily, shaking his head. He wanted to keep going too. Gods, did he want to. He could pound into L for days straight and be the happiest man to ever live. And when he got his powers, he would. But right now he was still human. His body felt drained. Moving to the side, they both sat up, catching their breath, both of their bodies still buzzing. Light watched in fascination as the god downed the entire bottle of wine, trying to get drunk. When it wasn't working, he threw the bottle across the room in frustration. It shattered against the wall, making Light flinch. L didn't react, staring blankly at the spot. Pulling L in, he gave the other a gentle kiss, trying to elicit those good feelings again. A loving touch meant to calm. L shuddered, running those gloriously long fingers through his hair and eagerly accepting the human's mouth.

It was so perfect. Light closed his eyes, tasting his partner's tongue, the way his muscles and bones moved and shifted beneath him. The kiss was getting more heated, fingers gripping hair tightly and running up and down bodies, nails digging in and producing the best pain imaginable. Light was drowning in lust, in L. But he didn't care. With L by his side, Light felt he could do anything. He'd do anything for L. He...

"I love you," Light sighed without thinking.

L jumped back so quickly that Light thought the man had been hurt.

He gazed at the other... realizing what he'd just said...his cheeks went a bright red, a heat rising up his neck. L was staring at him incredulously, his grey eyes terrified saucers. Light scrambled, his mind a jumble.

"I-I... Oh, Gods Lysander, I'm so sorry."

L blinked in a daze, clearing his throat in uncertainty.

"It's okay," he rumbled uneasily, pulling his knees beneath his chin.

Light faltered, about to reach out, but L shrank away. It wasn't... L squeezed his eyes shut, more scared about the fact that on some level he reciprocated the confession... but on another, he still loved Persephone... his eyes screwed. Persephone... what was the point in loving her anymore? It was impossible to deny he wanted Light on so many levels. Could this truly be love? L shrank, suddenly not sure. 

His head hung while Light scanned the area, trembling. Had he... had he ruined whatever they had? The sex was raging but the feelings were... fragile... Light cursed himself, watching the other go quiet.

"You don't have to answer," Light piped up quickly, "It was just a heat of the moment thing!"

His partner nodded slightly. Light cleared his throat, rapidly getting out of the bed. L inhaled deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be right back," Light said in a strained voice, retreating out of the room.

He stood in the hallway, his chest heaving. There was an uncomfortable weight in his heart and he could feel a wall building in the back of his eyes. He mentally kicked himself, hating himself. Of course L wouldn't reciprocate it... why would he? And if he ever found out about Persephone... Light wrung his fingers, surprised by a warm tear rolling down his face. He swiped at it, trying to compose himself. Perhaps it was better if he wrote L's name... now.

Light's journal was in L's chambers, on the nightstand. Light scurried back in, acutely aware of L's eyes burning a hole into his neck. Grabbing his journal, L snorted.

"You're still interested to learn about the Underworld?"

That made Light pause. He... did... there was still so much to learn, so much to explore... he stared at L, debating. He sank back onto the bed, watching the other anxiously. L locked eyes with him, the unnatural grey rooting him to the spot.

"Ask away."

Ask away? It was hard not to squirm as Light thought of questions. Whatever tension had been between them seemed to melt away until it was just two souls... enjoying each others' company.

"Eris is your prisoner because she knows how to kill a god... are there any other prisoners?"

The corners of L's lips twitched ruefully.

"Some. None as powerful as Eris. She killed Persephone's father and made an attempt on Zeus, Hera and my life."

"... Really?"

Light blinked curiously. L rolled his shoulders. He desperately wanted more wine, but looking at Light's intrigued eyes made him smile wistfully. Light's curiosity still brought him joy... made him feel... L scratched the back of his neck.

"He's not in any of your legends for fear of the mortals finding out about Eris' power. Don't weep, though. Both she and Demeter despised the man... he... he raped Demeter and Persephone was the product. Growing up, he'd beat Persephone. It took Demeter all she had, all her power and influence to make sure her own father didn't rape his daughter. I'm pretty sure that's why she hates me. She feared I'd rape or enslave or break Persephone's spirit. It's not an out-of-touch fear... all of my brothers have committed worse atrocities."

Damn...

"I had no idea," Light whispered in awe, his eyes misting. It had never crossed his mind the beautiful goddess had suffered so much, "what was the murder weapon?"

L picked at his knee, shaking his head.

"We don't know... Zeus found Eris tearing him apart limb by limb... her dress was torn and there were bruises all along her neck and she was screaming at his corpse... everyone expected him to reform but after years and years they realized he was dead. Still, they kept him under observation. If Eris had stopped there, the Olympians probably wouldn't have cared, but she didn't. She tried sneaking into the Underworld, later saying it was to kill me. Cerberus alerted me and I chased her out... again, none of the Olympians cared. They wouldn't give two shits if I died.

But she went after Zeus, sneaking into his palace in the sky. She was caught fairly easily and after an interrogation, it was revealed she planned on murdering both Zeus and Hera to assume Olympus' throne... and would kill any god that got in her way. They gave her to me as a prisoner and I... I was a bit sour that she'd tried to kill me... as centuries passed, I thought my fears were eased, but when she first came I was terrified of her hurting Persephone... so I tortured her... in horrible... despicable ways," L shuddered, "but nothing worked. I couldn't get her to tell me her killing method."

Light stared at him, Eris' words echoing in his mind. _I'll leave and never step foot in the Underworld_. That's why... her plan was to murder Zeus and Hera and assume control of Olympus... and by having Light as the new Hades, she'd have an ally in the Underworld. The only king that might oppose her would be Poseidon... she probably had a plan to deal with him as well... Light had to marvel at her cunning, the thoughtfulness behind her moves.

He was about to reach over for more wine when he remembered L smashed the bottle. Light clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'll just get some more from the kitchen."

L nodded absently, watching Light leave. He bit his thumb, the memories swirling in his brain. Him holding Persephone's hand, telling Demeter he'd never hurt her... that he cherished her... that he'd die protecting her. Demeter's terrified expression, begging Persephone not to marry him, to just live with her, mother and daughter forever. Persephone had taken Demeter's hands, her green eyes warm as she said this is what she wanted. She wanted him... and he promised that she'd be safe with him, that she'd live a good life. A lump formed in his throat. A broken promise. How ripe. He couldn't get that image of Persephone's desecrated body out of his head. How could Eris be so cruel?...

He stopped, biting so hard on his thumb that a drop of ichor slid down.

 _Why_ would she be so cruel...? His brow furrowed... It didn't make any sense... if she hadn't been so brutal with her body, L probably wouldn't have crushed her skull in. And even if she reformed, having one's body torn apart and crushed was not a pleasant experience. Even though Eris had been laughing, he couldn't imagine the pain she was in... so why go through the trouble? Especially if you'd just be back to square 1 in a week and suffer just as much torture?

L's eyes widened.

Unless... she wouldn't be back to square 1... unless something was supposed to happen during these 7 days and she had to take herself out of the equation lest revealing sensitive information. But if Eris was out of commission, what would progress her plans? What were her plans?

L slowly stood, his body creaking and complaining after days of having been curled up. He slowly slipped his chiton back onto his body, eyes lost in thought.

When Light got back, he paused, seeing the god deep in his own world. Light's brow scrunched, fear racing up his spine. No. No way L would figure it out. He just had to play the supportive lover. Still, Light fell back onto the bed, flipping his journal open in anticipation.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" He purred, trying to draw his attention back to him.

To prove his point, Light stretched languidly, his hips jutting up enticingly.

L didn't even look at him. He started pacing, voicing his thoughts not even to Light but more so to himself.

"Eris pushed me to crush her because she couldn't talk... why? What is she trying to hide?"

A sweat pricked up Light's neck. Okay, no more fucking around. Not taking his eyes off the pacing god, he scribbled down L's name.

When nothing happened, he started panicking. How long did it take? Light didn't feel different... L still had his aura of power... Light quivered, counting the seconds in his head. Surely something had to happen soon! L was on a roll, his thumb rubbing across his lip.

Suddenly he froze, his eyes wide. He slowly looked at Light and it felt like he was under a microscope.

"How'd you know?" L murmured.

"Know?" Panic clawed up Light's chest but he forced himself to keep a neutral expression.

 _7... 8... 9_...

"You said 'what was the murder weapon'... I never said Eris uses a weapon. I myself don't know how she kills..."

"Oh," Light chirped, grinning breathlessly, trying to look calm, "I just assumed..."

"And you said what was... not what is... using past tense to imply there can be more than one... and when I tore Eris to pieces, there was no weapon on her body or in her prison, so why would you assume that? Her talons would've worked, but not unless she was close to Persephone."

_14... 15... 16... **fuck**!_

"Well of course I didn't know for sure," Light replied airily, shrugging.

L wasn't listening at this point, so entrenched in his ideas.

"Eris can't kill from far away or else I'd be dead... for some reason, Persephone went there... for some reason... the fact that Eris' plans are currently moving forward suggests someone is helping her... the ferryman can be treacherous, but he's bound to his ferry. The monsters are held back by the asphodels."

He looked at Light then, his eyes wide. Light's nostrils flared, his palms sweating bullets.

"You knew it's a weapon... Eris wouldn't be able to reach Persephone with a weapon, and I know she'd never just waltz up to Eris... and the fact that Persephone was so desecrated would hide any other wounds... it's you," he breathed, his skin going pale, "there's no one else in the Underworld who would have a motive for killing her... but you... you'd have so much to gain... not to mention, you could smell the rotting garden from the libraries and did nothing... you weren't even curious... and I've been in bed, allowing you to roam the palace, where you could theoretically do anything."

 _25... 26... shit, shit, shit_.

L froze, his large eyes reflective. It felt like he couldn't breathe as he stared at Light, his vision blurring, his body trembling. He suddenly felt dirty, Light's come dry against his body and in his hair. He was covered by Light in saliva and sweat. L scanned the other, neither saying anything, the air thick. Light was staring back with wide eyes, not a single muscle twitching. L was scared to say it, his heart pounding against his eardrum.

"You killed her," he whispered in realization, stumbling back, "you killed her with a weapon. This week that Eris gave... it was for you to do something..."

The strength in his knees threatened to go out. L swayed, almost tipping. His eyes went to the floor, knowing somewhere in the pit of his heart it was true. Maybe a piece of him had always suspected Light. Thought it was too convenient and perfect... but he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself.

Light's knuckles were white with how hard he was clutching the journal. L's gaze flickered... anger...rising in his irises, a burning hatred that seared through Light's very soul. Light's breath caught, his limbs numb. The anger turned seething... dangerous.

"You killed her," L growled, tears slipping down the bridge of his nose, " ** _You killed my Nefeli_**!"

He slowly straightened, the air around his crackling and warping, the candles' flames in the room wavering towards him. His wings snapped out, towering menacingly over Light. 

Light hyperventilated, falling off the bed.

"Lysander-"

"Don't call me by that name."

L screeched, a terrifying hybrid of bird and man.

" ** _YOU KILLED MY NEFELI_**!"

 _39... 40_...

He rushed at Light but gasped, his eyes widening. Light screamed, holding himself protectively as L scrabbled at his heart, his eyes wide. He stumbled, looking at Light in a mix of fear and disbelief.

L opened his mouth but he pitched forward in pain, squeezing at his chest.

"You... you rat! I let you into my home... my bed..."

He whimpered, almost tipping over. L held onto the wall for support, his body rippling in pain. He screamed and Light's face fell in horror.

"What did... what did you do to me?" He rasped.


	16. Insane Love

Panic was pounding L's system until it was all he could register. It felt like someone was slowly burning him from the inside out, the itch spreading through his very bones.

"Was everything a lie?" He hated the crack in his voice, "what did... what did you do to me?"

Light blinked, trying to hold his hands out peacefully. L stumbled back, his vision blurring, until he hit the curtains hiding the balcony. He stood there, the soft velvet behind him, his heart hammering. Light tried smiling amiably.

"L, why don't you sit down? You're upset-"

" ** _You're right, I'm upset_** ," he snarled.

The sudden burst of energy brought a new wave of stinging pain. L cried out, holding onto his heart.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

Light's eyes flashed in alarm. He exhaled slowly. He had to regain control of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea it'd hurt so much."

His voice was smooth, worming into L's ears. He trembled, his breathing labored and obstructed. L's eyes darted like a wounded animal, looking ready to strike at any moment. Light took a cautious step forward.

"It's okay," Lighted soothed gently, "you're okay..."

L didn't want to, but he felt the tension in his body starting to ease. He simply stood there as Light enveloped him, his warm lips pressed against L's forehead. L almost crumpled, his knees buckling.

"I don't... I don't understand... why did you..." his eyes misted.

He was vaguely aware of Light's fingers pushing through his hair, those lips ghosting over his temple.

"Listen to me, Darling. What you're feeling now are your powers draining and transferring to me... I can already feel it coursing through my veins..."

L whined, slumping in Light's grip. His head was pounding, unconsciousness threatening to take over.

"You destroyed my life," he breathed, "you killed Nefeli..."

Light's stomach turned. His first instinct was to lie, to tell L that he was being irrational and this was just a part of the grieving process... but he swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to, but she was just too important."

L's eyes fluttered, the room tipping.

"Did she..." he shuddered, "did she suffer? Why? Why did you do it? What do you want from me?"

Light dragged his fingertips down L's windpipe, feeling it bob in fear beneath his feathery touch. L's breath hitched when Light's head dipped down, lightly sucking on the soft part of his throat. If L wasn't feeling weak before... the strength in his legs were being sapped. It was like a bad film had been placed over his vision. To his horror and shame, he realized he was pressing into Light's mouth. It felt good, the warm wetness of his tongue... against his will, L moaned. The moan sent Light smiling against his skin.

"Don't fret, Darling, it was a quick death... I did this so we can be together," Light purred in L's ear, his breath tickling and leaving goosebumps along the nape of L's neck. The haziness got worse as Light traced his fingers up L's side, twisting and dancing in the exact ways that he knew made L quiver, "not everything was a lie," Light whispered, "L... I did this all because I love you."

L stiffened. Love...? His eyes widened.

"You did this because you _think_ you _love_ me?"

Light looked down at him and L's breath caught. All he could see was insanity in those eyes. Pure, raw, obsessive madness.

"Of course," Light murmured, "I love you more than life itself... when I have your powers, I'll keep you here and show you how wonderful of a lover I'll be... you'll be my consort and I your king."

L was gaping now, the fear combining with the pain until he realized Light was the only thing keeping him currently standing. He gave a terrified laugh.

"So you're going to force me to be fucked by the man who killed my wife?... I will _never_ be your consort."

Light's breath was hot against his face, making him shake. The corners of Light's lips curled.

"You will be once I make you drink from the Lethe."

L's eyes widened. The Lethe... the river of forgetfulness and oblivion. As a god it would never have worked, but if he lost his powers... would he really be vulnerable to its waters? He shook in fear, the idea of losing everything he was, even with the pain... he'd forget Nefeli, her face, her beautiful voice, the feeling of her body... A flame rose up in his chest. Fuck that. L's eyes narrowed.

With a blood curdling cry, he gathered up what remained of his strength. And kicked _hard_. There was a satisfying meeting of his foot to Light's chest. Light gasped, sprawling backwards and landing on the floor. Before L could crumple, before his body could pass out on him, he stumbled onto the balcony, the cool air kissing his skin.

Bringing his wings out was _agony_.

They cracked out unnaturally, the luster gone and an ugly, tarry oiliness covering his feathers. L leaned against the railing, struggling to catch his breath. Sweat beaded his brow and back, dripping off the end of his nose.

"L! Wait, please let's talk this out," Light swung the curtains open.

"Stay back!" L pleaded, opening his wings.

It was such an effort, like two dead weights attached to his back. Light's eyes widened.

"L, you can't fly away. Just-"

"I do what I want," he bit, struggling to get on top of the railing.

Light's breath caught. He needed to stop L!

"L-"

He reached out but L's eyes popped in a mind-numbing terror. Without giving Light the chance to reach him, to spin more lies or for him to pass out, L dove. Light cried out in horror, racing to the railing.

L twisted in mid air, each beat of his wings like fire. He grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep beating his wings and put distance from the palace.

Light was screaming something, but it was drowned out by the sound of wind against his ears. But then he caught Light's words and his heart froze.

" _L PLEASE COME BACK... **YOU'RE MOLTING**_!"

So it was true... L looked down to see his feathers falling off in droves, twirling down hundreds of feet. He could make it back to the balcony if he turned around here... no... L's mind was spiraling, unsure what to do. _I can't forget Nefeli! I won't let it happen_! At this point, he didn't know what he was doing. He just looked up and saw the blanket of clouds. Through the haze in his brain, he had the vague thought that he wanted to be above the clouds, where the rest of the world didn't exist and everything was okay.

With his wings molting, he climbed up in the air, his eyes trained on the clouds.

Light's grip on the railing tightened. _Fuck, what's he doing? Oh, Gods, he's going to fall_! He yelled, his throat hoarse, crying out L's name over and over again, pleading for him to come back, apologizing profusely, saying he'd be better. That he'd make L the happiest man possible. If L could hear it, he was ignoring it. Tears streamed down Light's face.

The ichor was roaring in L's ears. He reached his hand out, his eyes large. The clouds were so beautiful... His fingers brushed them, feeling the feathery lightness... before he started to fall...

L tumbled through the air, not sure which way was up or down. Somehow, he corrected himself so he was facing the clouds, watching as the air blew his molting feathers above him. His wings were extended. They were charred... disintegrating... L watched in a morbid fascination as they crackled and snapped... rising as dust... L blinked.

He'd lost his wings.

The wings he'd had since he was born. The same ones that took him all over the Underworld and that he'd use to take Persephone up on romantic flights... they were gone...

It was almost impressive how he gave up in that second. How all feeling and emotions seeped out of his body. Plummeting through the air, L curled up, squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe with any luck, this transfer would make him mortal and this fall would kill him.

" ** _LYSANDER!_** "

Light's hands flew to his mouth as L landed in one of the distant rivers, the splash visible from the balcony.

And that's when Light felt it... something moving and shifting in his shoulder blades. He pitched forward, a nauseous feeling sending him reeling as two large, blood-red wings snapped out of his back. They felt both like a part of him and foreign... an extension of his body... Light's limbs felt uneasy. He didn't give himself time to admire them, L dominating his mind. He scrambled on top of the railing when Phineas raced into the room.

"Hades, you can't! Your wings are too fresh!"

"I don't care," Light shot back viciously.

He plunged off the railing, trying to flap his wings. It half-worked and he buffered in the air. But they were unsteady, wavering and dipping like paper. Light cried out in pain, meeting the ground. Dirt caught under his nails and caked his hair, scratching at his body. He rolled, his muscles shrieking but when he stopped, he realized there were no serious injuries... Light's eyes flickered to his arm to see minor cuts oozing ichor... the golden liquid dribbling down his skin... holy shit, he had ichor.

Light forced himself on his feet and ran, his wings heavy and dragging him down. But he couldn't think about that now. He almost tripped racing to the edge of the roaring river and slid to his knees, trying to peer into the murky water. Fuck, which river was this? There were four... He scanned the waves, unable to process anything. Oh, Gods... he couldn't see L... There was the flapping of wings behind him and he turned to see Aello and her three sister harpies touching the ground behind him. He shrank, gaze shifting among the four of them. Would they attack? Light's wings instinctively rose to a defensive position. Aello's brow quirked.

"You should learn to control that. The old Hades' wings didn't betray his emotions."

Light blinked. He bowed to them, unintentionally cowering, a remnant from when he was a mortal.

"Please," he begged, "what river is this? Where's L?"

* * *

L moaned, his hand slowly going to his forehead. He slowly twisted, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. Where was he? In front of him was a crackling fire, shooting up embers and actually making him feel... warm... he gingerly poked at his forehead and hissed, his fingers coming back... red... blood? He had blood now instead of ichor? Ugh... what.. he tried sitting up but winced.

"Careful. Your body is so fragile now."

He blinked, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the firelight. Demeter. She was sitting a few feet away, dressed in black and staring at the flames. L started, gazing around. He was in a forest... on the surface! His nostrils flared.

"I'm not supposed to be on the surface-"

"Zeus won't notice you," she said calmly, "your godly aura is gone. No one knows you're here. Even I had to do a double take when I found you on the Styx's bank."

The Styx. The river that connected the Over and Underworld. L bit his thumb, not answering. No godly aura? He was really just a mortal? As if reading his mind, she snorted.

"Don't worry, you're still immortal. That's just our natural lifespan. But without your magic, you don't have ichor. I'm not sure, but I'm going to say you can't heal quickly and you can actually die from wounds."

He stared at her intently, not trusting himself to respond. Her golden eyes snapped in his direction, curiosity apparent on her face. She leaned in, her brow furrowed. It felt like he was a specimen being studied. He tightened into a ball, trying to avoid her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She mused.

When he didn't answer, she crossed her arms.

"You were dying from hypothermia. The least I deserve is an answer for saving your life."

 _I don't want to answer_. It hurt so much... L could almost remember when Light was kind and good, how he'd do anything for his family and let society's insults roll off his back. How had that amazing man turned into such a monster? He opened his mouth, the words caught until he gave a dry sob. L met Demeter's eyes.

She bit her lip. Demeter had never seen that expression on L before. It was less than defeat or desperation. It was a torn-up the likes of which she'd never seen on a god's face. On anybody's face. His lip quivered.

"You were right about me," he choked, "I couldn't protect Nefeli. I was too weak and it's my fault she's dead. Oh, Gods I'm such a failure. I let a mortal into our lives and with Eris' help, he killed her." L was fully crying now, his eyes shut as he gripped at his hair, "He killed her, he stole my powers and he... he took advantage of me. All in the name of _love_."

Shame welled in his chest. He still felt dirty, like having sex with Light had been a crime in and of itself. But the worst crime to him was that... he liked it... even now, knowing the despicable things he'd done, L found his fingers twitching with need, found himself _desiring_ Light. With his eyes closed, he wished he could disappear into nothingness. He honestly didn't expect anything from Demeter at best, but... she hugged him.

She didn't say anything. Demeter simply pulled his head against her chest, silently letting him break down. He was clutching to her dress so hard that his knuckles went white. Demeter tenderly smoothed a hand through his wild hair, listening to his strangled sounds and feeling his tears stain her material. He shakily told her the whole story... from meeting Light to living in the over-world to Light wanting to study the Underworld and how that had led to an insane and dangerous obsession. Demeter was in a stunned silence, her mouth gaping at how cunning and ruthless one human had managed to be.

L let out a low wail, muffled by her dress, but still chilling.

"What's wrong with me?" He pleaded, shaking his head, "I should've just killed him for even thinking of defying me or badmouthing me or any of the other offenses-"

"No," Demeter cut in firmly.

He looked up at her with saucer, almost child-like eyes. She continued stroking his scalp, using the same pattern she'd use when Persephone was a little girl. The worst nights were when she was beat up, bloodied and bruised and Demeter had to try her damndest to make the pain go away. She exhaled slowly, bringing L into another hug.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, "I-I shouldn't have said that. I was just so angry and hurt. It was wrong to take out my pain on you."

L rocked in her grip, slowly and in uncertainty wrapping his arms around her. Demeter sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you," she whispered, "I was so convinced an immortal being's heart is dead. Mine felt dead. I've been convinced for so long that it is. The only god who still had a beating, bleeding one that felt was Persephone and I was so terrified that she'd end up with a god who had no heart... but you have one."

The words sent L trembling. She continued, her voice strained.

"Hades-"

"Lysander..."

"... Lysander... you have a heart. That's the reason you didn't kill that mortal or treat him like some insect. It hurts, but I'm begging you. Please don't lose that heart to grief. You have no idea how unique you are. I can see why Nefeli fell for you, why she chose the Underworld, in all its death and stigma over the love of the Olympians. I would... I would kill to have an ounce of your humanity."

Her words sank in until L could feel a calmness settling over him. He nodded into her chiton, knowing how awkward it would be and sound, but decided it was something he needed to try anyway.

"Thank you... Mother."

Demeter didn't say anything, but her grip on him tightened. She buried her face into his hair. L wasn't sure how long they were like that until she gently pulled away. Her eyes were warm, giving him a kindness that made him feel safe.

He gave his first genuine smile since Persephone's death.

The smile faltered as he rubbed his temple.

"I don't know what to do. Light is Hades now. I might not even be able to get close to the Underworld now, Cerberus might tear me apart. Like you said, there's a very good possibility I've lost my healing and imperviousness to wounds.

Demeter shrugged helplessly. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

"He's too powerful... especially if he stays there."

Demeter tapped her chin.

"Presumably he'll come looking for you."

L nodded.

"How far away are we from the Styx?"

"Not too far, but I've enchanted this clearing. Even if he comes here, he won't see us."

He blinked gratefully, the information settling in his chest. Demeter watched him carefully, her eyes sparked in interest. Yes, she could see why Nefeli loved him. There was a wicked intelligence, his mind always chugging. After living millennia, she found immortals' brains went sluggish, having lived too long to retain or care. L chewed his thumbnail thoughtfully.

"I need to get my powers back. He'll delay Eris' release until he has me back in his kingdom. He'll be too worried about her hurting me on her rampage."

Demeter's face went white at the mention of Eris, but she kept a straight face, clearing her throat nervously.

"I see... and what will you do with Light once you are Hades again?"

That made L hesitate. The flames curled and spread, no longer wavering or attracted to him. He looked on as if fire was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Her question was burning a hole in his stomach, filling the back of his throat with acid.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly.

The thought of him dead hurt him almost as much as imagining Persephone's corpse. L also knew in the pit of his soul that he'd never hurt Light, never kill him. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wished he could say he'd make Light pay... he knew it'd be impossible for him. L didn't want it that way, though. He didn't want to have these confusing feelings.

L just wanted peace.


	17. Falling Apart

A couple of days passed where L didn't move from the clearing. Demeter made a fruit tree and vegetable plants grow and he lived off of that. She'd come by with a day's supply of water, saying she'd come back to check on him the next day. He sat there, fiddling with a pomegranate. The idea of losing his memories had terrified him so wholly. He ran away from his problems. L sighed, allowing himself to remember Persephone. Just a couple of days ago, the memories felt like a curse, but now he couldn't possibly imagine life without them.

_"What the fuck, Cerberus?" L grumbled, pulling the three-times-larger than him dog along the path._

_Cerberus simply wagged his tail to L's stern gaze and soon he found he couldn't be angry at the large canine anymore. Chuckling, he affectionately scratched Cerberus' head._

_"You're such a dumbass."_

_The hellhound had accidentally let a couple of spirits wander outside of the borders of the Underworld. L continued trekking through the woods, mumbling to himself about how he needed a better security system. Cerberus picked his head up, ears swiveling. Before L could open his mouth, the dog was off, nearly tearing L's limb from its socket in the process. L dropped the leash with a yelp and started running after him, yelling for him to stop. L skidded to a halt, standing in the shadows._

_Cerberus was in a large field, playing with a woman. She was sitting among the daisies and smiled, running her fingers through his soft fur. He barked, jumping around her in a circle before sitting and looking at L as if to say 'hey, look what I found!' She turned to look at him and L squeaked, hiding behind a tree._

_Holy Hera, she was beautiful. L was breathing heavily, staring at the woods in front of him. Maybe if he could find a way to escape-_

_"Hi."_

_L screamed, tripping and landing hard on his back. Her hands flew to her mouth, staring at him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen in his millennia of living._

_"Are you okay?! I didn't mean to startle you, I just, well, um," she smiled sheepishly, "is this your dog?"_

_Cerberus lumbered over, panting. L's eyes narrowed. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the dog was giving him a teasing and proud of himself vibe. L swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts, but his voice only came out as a quiet register._

_"... Oh. Thank you."_

_She tilted her head, the corners of her lips tugged up._

_"You spy on women in the shadows a lot?"_

_L shrank, stuttering rather pathetically. He meant to say a definite and defiant 'of course not' but all he could do was release a string of incoherent sounds. She snorted, obviously taking pity on him._

_"You don't get much sun, do you?"_

_His cheeks burned, but he laughed._

_"Not really. But you obviously do, you're gorgeous, I mean tan, I mean I, you, I want to... fuck..."_

_"'I want to fuck', hm? Bold."_

_"What...? OH GODS NO! Not with you, well I mean, there's nothing wrong with you! In fact, I mean, wait, oh Gods, this is a mess, uh-"_

_She watched him make a fool of himself, her eyes twinkling. Leaning against the tree, she placed her chin in the cup of her hand, watching him ramble. Finally, he inhaled deeply, picking at his thumb._

_"Feel free to stop me at any time."_

_There was a playful, mischievous gleam in her eye that he instantly found endearing. She smirked._

_"Why would I? It's starting to get interesting," she purred, "I'm Persephone,"._

_L blinked, grateful for the change of subject._

_"Hades."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Hm, you have a bit of a... reputation... for being a dark and brooding loner. Is that true?"_

_L didn't know where the random boost of confidence came from, but he managed to give an easy smile. She seemed receptive to it, and for the first time he could've sworn he saw her blushing and not the other way around._

_"Depends on whether or not you're into that brooding type."_

_Persephone crossed her arms with an amused look, the breeze gently fluffing her hair._

_"And if I am into that type?"_

_"... Well, then I'd say I might be able to bribe Dionysius for a bottle of wine. If you were into that type."_

_Persephone was trying to hide her grin, giving a coy expression._

_"I prefer Chardonay."_

_L bowed his head a bit, biting his lip in excitement._

_"Whatever the Lady wants."_

L was abruptly ripped out of his musings when he saw Light soaring above the trees, red wings like a bloody fire. His breath caught as Light landed in the clearing, but Demeter's enchantment was working... Light was only a few feet away and he couldn't see L... L's lip trembled. In just a couple of days, the other had become all tussled, scruffy and dirty. His eyes had a constant expression of desperation whenever he screamed L's name. In a way, L wanted to reach out to him, but he held himself back, eyes wary. He watched silently. Light sighed, his body shuddering before he lifted back into the sky.

L laid back down, watching the clouds shift above him. It felt like a pivotal moment in his life. He couldn't just hide in Demeter's bubble forever, but what he chose now would affect him for millennia.

Stay in the mortal world and try to live a mortal life... or return to the Underworld, take back his powers, and avenge Persephone? _Could you even avenge her_? Memories of him pressed to the mattress as Light fucked him, his body boiling and the feelings confusing. His eyes misted. Did Light really mean it when he told him he loved him? Someone in love wouldn't have done what he did, right...? Did... did L love him? That thought was almost even more disturbing.

And yet, the thought of anything hurting Light or making him sad made L's limbs sore.

"I'm so sorry, Nefeli... I have no idea what to do..."

But then L stopped. He was sick of feeling so powerless... He slowly stood up, Demeter's words echoing in his mind.

 _Don't let a need for revenge twist and destroy you_...

He sniffed, remembering all the amazing times he'd spent with Persephone... all of them stolen from him... and this sick, twisted caring he had for her murderer... for fuck's sake, he was asking himself if he loved the man...

 _Fuck it. I don't care if it destroys me. I don't care if I lose that bullshit heart Demeter was rambling about. Hearts bring nothing but suffering. I don't care if I become a shell of myself. I don't care if Light's death hurts me. **I DON'T CARE**_. L straightened, a dark fury stabbing his stomach.

His mind started working on a plan to regain his status and then he'd kill Light. He'd hack up that ** _weak_** part of himself. A burning hatred coursed through his veins, unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Even if it left him a darker person than his brothers, he was going to get his revenge. No matter what or who he went through.

* * *

Light wasn't sure how long he'd been flying. His wings were still too new and the muscles were aching and strained.

Returning to the Underworld, Light slumped onto the balcony, thoroughly exhausted. He squeezed his eyes shut. It had all gone so fucked up in a short amount of time. Where was L? He shook his head. Light couldn't afford to rest! He had to keep-

Aello landed on the balcony, dipping her head not out of respect but more so from tradition.

"Hades... she has been reformed."

Light winced. He didn't want to face Eris. He didn't want to think about her. Aello clicked her talon against the balcony's railing.

"She's been insistent."

He sighed, nodding.

Eris stretched her new neck, marveling in the wonderful cracks it made. It felt good to be back... remade into a fresh body... the dirt and grime were gone, revealing her deceptively beautiful face, her dark hair silky locks that rested against her shoulders. When she saw Light... the new Hades... a slow, languid smile crossed her face. He stopped a few feet away, his brow furrowed in mistrust.

"Light," she purred, "or should I call you... Hades?" She giggled, "settling into your new life? How's L?"

When he didn't answer right away, the hair on the back of her neck stood. Was this going to be a setback to her plans?

"So," she chirped pointedly, "here to finally free me?"

He hesitated, avoiding her eyes.

"I can't. L's missing in the over-world... and I have no doubt you'd kill him if you had the chance..."

Her eyes glittered in warning.

"Light," she sing-sang with a slight edge, "we had a deal."

He didn't answer at first, scratching at his head. Light swayed a bit on his feet, his eyes flickering.

"I'm under a bit of stress," he snarled, trembling.

He stumbled uncoordinatedly. Eris tilted her head. There was something more beyond the worry he felt... he looked... sick. His skin was unhealthily pale and sweaty. Eris' eyes widened slowly.

"How has your body been accepting all that power? You were never made for it, after all."

Yes... she could see his veins popping out and his gaze was unfocused. Her nostrils flared worriedly. Was his body... rejecting it?... she closed her eyes, sensing his ichor and gasped. It was slowly but surely burning him from the inside, probably scrambling his mind and making rational thought impossible. She shuddered. It would be an awful existence for eternity... she predicted that in a month's time, the ichor would have burned him away to ash. But now that he was immortal, it wouldn't kill him. In about a week, he'd reform, only to turn to ash in another month... forever in a slow, agonizing pain... Eris blinked. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was feeling pity for the human. _He's not going to survive the month_... Eris clicked her tongue thoughtfully against the roof of her mouth.

Light swallowed, feeling strange but tried to stay in the room.

"I keep my promises. I'll come back for you, Eris!"

Eris' eyes popped in panic. She didn't want to be left alone again! No! She was so close to freedom!

"Light! Wait!" She shrieked desperately, "we had a deal!"

Light's feet felt weak, but he ignored her. He tried to fly away, his wings almost giving out on him. Sighing, he just took the ferry.

In preparation for Eris' release, he'd had one of the harpies go fetch his mother and Sayu. They were standing in front of the palace, looking around in confusion, his mother dressed in a mourning black for his father. His mother's eyes locked on to his and she shifted warily.

"Light?... How...? I don't understand."

He gently held her hands, trying his best to smile. In all honesty, he was exhausted. It felt like there was something alive in his body, gnawing at his bones and muscles, almost akin to a low fire. But he motioned for the two women to follow him. They glanced at each other. Something was different about him. He had a much more powerful aura, and his eyes looked... slightly crazed...

Sayu held her breath, following her brother while he swept his arms around grandiose halls and impressively detailed statues.

"You're... the new Hades?" She squeaked.

Light nodded enthusiastically.

"See? I told you I'd make something of myself... and I have a surprise for the two of you."

He'd hidden his father in the guest room's closet. When he swung the door open. His mother gasped, a hand flying to her chest. Soichiro didn't notice her, but when Light placed a hand on his shoulder, he started.

"S-Sachiko?!"

Sachiko's eyes misted.

"Oh, Gods, Soichiro," she cried, racing towards him.

She took him into a tight hug, tears falling down the bridge of her nose. Light watched on with a satisfied smile. Sayu wasn't too far behind Sachiko, pressing her temple against her father's arm.

Light watched the teary reunion, surprised by how much of a stranger he felt. He stood there dejectedly, acutely aware of how different he was from them now and how much he'd changed. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wasn't a part of this small mortal family anymore. Light was a god.

"You should stay at the palace," he told his mother and Sayu to their questioning eyes, "soon, a chaos unlike anything you've ever known will be brought to the surface."

Soichiro stared at him, his eyes hard. Now that he was lucid, he saw flashes, slight memories of Light talking to the embodiment of Chaos herself.

"What did you do?" He rumbled.

Light's eyes trained on him, not willing to tell him. But his mother and Sayu glanced at him expectantly. His mother seemed apprehensive, like she was scared to ask.

"Where's the real... I mean... the first... Hades?" His mother asked slowly.

Light forced a smile, rolling his shoulders.

"Actually, that's what I meant to tell you. We're in love! He's not currently... here... but he'll be back soon and you can meet him," Light exhaled, "he's the one."

Sayu blinked, her eyes going cautious.

"But... if Hades is real, what about Persephone?"

Light's nostrils flared. It felt like at every turn there was a reminder of her. A book she'd left marked on the table, a vase of wilting flowers, every little reminder sending a jab of guilt through his chest.

A shiver ran up Sayu's spine seeing his warning expression.

"Everything's fine," he said a little too forcefully.

Soichiro's grip on his wife and daughter tightened.

"No," he whispered, "you made some kind of deal with Eris... how did you get Hades' power?..."

His mother's eyes moved between Light and Soichiro, pupils dilating in fear.

"Son, what did you do?" She breathed.

He took a step forward, making them stumble back.

"I saved your lives. That's what I did," he growled.

Sayu chuckled nervously, starting to pull her mother towards the door.

"Thank you so much," she chirped, her voice wavering, "but we'd still prefer to be on the surface."

Her mother nodded rapidly, avoiding looking at Light's face. His eyes widened.

"You can't leave! The world above is going to be in carnage!"

"We have people we love up there," his mother replied gently yet firmly.

Holding Sayu's hand, they started surging towards the door. Light's breathing came heavy, panic clouding his vision.

"I won't let you leave!" He roared.

They paused in their tracks, slowly watching him. They could sense something terrible had happened in this palace... it was a heavy atmosphere that took their breath away. And they had the worst sinking feeling that Light had been responsible. Sachiko stared at him. The man holding her gaze now was _not_ her son.

Sachiko pushed Sayu towards the door.

"Light, we don't want to be here."

Light's ichor was boiling, pain running up his veins as his own version of blood was eating him alive. Scowling, he held out a shaky hand.

"You're not going _anywhere_ -"

"SAYU RUN-"

Sachiko surged with her daughter towards the door. Light cried out, his hand glowing.

"I SAID STOP!"

They screamed, freezing in place. Soichiro cried out in horror.

"NO!"

Light stumbled back. They were... statues... forever stopped mid-run, terrified expressions on their faces... Light shuddered, leaning against the wall. Soichiro ran up to them, tracing their stone faces. He looked at his son desperately.

"Bring them back!" He demanded.

"I- I don't know how!" Light yelled, his heart pounding in his ears.

Soichiro rounded on his son, baring his teeth.

" _Try!_ "

Trembling, Light nodded, extending his hands. He tried to focus his energy, but his nerves were frazzled, all on high. He reached out with his mind, trying to will the rock encasing them to go away...

They shattered, exploding into millions of pieces of pebbles. Soichiro screamed, falling to his knees. Light's vision spun, landing on his back. Hyperventilation took over, his body quivering. His eyes went to his hand. He killed them... there was so much blood on his hands... he pitched forward, wanting to shut the world out. He struggled to his feet, tripping over to the window and looked out over the fields.

"I don't see their souls," he whimpered.

Light ran back to the pile of destroyed rocks, his throat closed on him. Soichiro backed away from Light as if he were toxic, his features twisted in disgust.

"Dad!" Light cried, reaching out for his father.

Soichiro jerked back, shaking his head. Even for a spirit's standards, his father was pale, looking sick. But without someone touching him, Soichiro could already feel the lucidity fading, his vision spinning.

"You're not my son," he bit before his eyes went vacant... and he was just a lost soul again.

Light watched him, unable to move. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Light wrapped his arms around himself, vomit spewing from his mouth. In response to his emotions, the walls around him cracked and shook. He winced, pressing his hands over his ears, feeling helpless. L was gone, his family was gone, Eris was breathing down his neck and through it all, there was this constant itch and burning pain under his skin. Light curled up on the cool floor.

 _Oh Gods, everything is falling apart_.


	18. Kings and Power

L stood not too far from the Underworld's border, his brow furrowed. The Underworld was connected by an impossibly long tunnel that opened at the edge of the fields. Would Cerberus even recognize him? He laughed wryly. Once he was in the dog's sights, it wouldn't take long to figure out. Creeping closer, he paused, seeing the large hound curled up and sleeping. He watched the black flank rise and fall, his pupils dilated. L stared at the line that officially separated the Underworld and tunnel. So deceptively simple.

Holding his breath, he stepped into the fields.

Instantly, Cerberus' three heads popped up, all three snarling. L froze, giving a meek smile.

"Hey... good boy?"

Cerberus growled. One head paused, extending its neck. It sniffed the air, tilting its head in confusion. It was difficult to keep the tremble out of his hand as he extended his arm.

 _Please don't eat me, please don't eat me, I swear on the Styx I will give you as many dog treats as you want. And the good shit. Every fucking day_.

The second head glanced at the first, the third still glaring at him. L's lip quivered. Cerberus pushed closer, before panting, wagging his tail excitedly.

L stumbled, almost passing out from relief. Cerberus lapped a tongue all across L's front, leaving him slimy. He genuinely laughed for the first time in days, scratching Cerberus' neck. The gargantuan dog's leg twitched, eye lidding over at the feeling.

"Thank the Gods you're the worst guard-dog in the world," L lightly admonished with a grin.

Cerberus wiggled his butt, nuzzling his master. His true master... not this strange-smelling dweller who somehow had Hades' powers. L hugged him, the size of the beast making him look tiny and forcing him to completely spread his arms.

"I'm sorry I left you hanging," L whispered into Cerberus' ear.

Patting Cerberus' neck, he walked past him.

"I'm visiting Eris, coming with?"

Cerberus might follow for a while, but the pull of the border was too strong. The animal sat down, sliding on all fours. The corners of L's lips twitched.

"Lazy," he teased.

As if on cue, Cerberus yawned, curling back up to sleep. L hissed out a breath, nodding more so to himself. He glanced over the fields, anxiety building in his chest. The palace was barely a speck in the distance. L grumbled to himself. Perhaps he hadn't given Light enough credit... the thought of walking this journey back and forth almost every day... he must've gotten home around sundown and had to start the journey back in the dead of the night to get here by mid-day... _Okay, to be fair, I'm pretty sure anyone would go batshit insane if they had to make this journey a lot_. Gathering himself, L started on the trek, having never had to hike long distances before.

* * *

Aello pounded on Light's door. He was curled up in bed. It felt like every neuron in his body was on fire, his mind twisting and unable to concentrate. He shifted in bed, trying to drown out Aello's angry voice.

"We need a Hades," she shrieked.

Her harpy sisters and even the furies were behind her, cawing in agreement. They'd dealt with this shit from L because they actually liked Persephone and understood he was in pain. But Persephone's murderer? Someone who hadn't even started his duties and had spent days looking for L? They needed a leader and they were getting sick of waiting for this new one to get off his ass and give a crap.

Light's chest heaved, the guilt of his family ripping his stomach.

"I can't," he begged, "just... just give me some time. Please. I need L."

Aello snarled and kicked open the door. Light straightened, shrinking under their harsh glares.

"We've been without a king for weeks," Aello spat, dragging her talons along the wall.

But she stopped. Light had locked himself in his room after his family's death and she hadn't seen him... his skin was practically grey and his toned muscles were emaciated. He glanced at her slowly will dull eyes, pushing his straw-like hair away from his face. Her eyes popped in realization.

His ichor... his body was rejecting it...

Light struggled to his feet, his wings hanging limply behind him. The feathers were mottled and the spines of the wings scabbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, dragging himself in their direction.

Both fury and harpy stared at him in shock. He'd always be like this. Even when he reformed, he'd be suffering... a weak leader... the Underworld would fall to outside influence and become the weakest of the kingdoms... Aello's exhaled slowly. She loved her kingdom... there was no way she was going to let one human's greed and miscalculation destroy everything L had spent thousands of years building.

"You have duties to attend to," she snapped.

He nodded, every move agonizing. Swaying slightly, he followed Aello, struggling under his wings' weight. He'd only taken a few steps when he crumpled, collapsing onto his knees. His head hung, sweat dripping off his brow. He could practically see his skin bubbling, his ichor boiling. Aello whirled on him, torn between feeling sorry for him and fury for now having such a weak king.

"I want L," he moaned, falling to his side. "L!" He called, his voice a haunting moan. He almost sobbed, desperately wanting to feel L's arms around him, hear his low and soothing voice.

The fury Tisiphone stepped forward, shaking her head.

"We're wasting our time," she spat, "come, Sisters. If Hades won't shuttle down spirits and keep the population manageable, we must prepare for overpopulation."

They all nodded, flapping their wings and leaving Light alone, shivering on the floor. The only one who remained was Aello. She looked down at him, crying and groaning in pain.

"I actually liked the old King and Queen," she hissed bitterly, "they did what needed to be done and understood the balance. You're not worth either of their spit."

Light squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could get up. Wishing he could soar like he used to with L and do half of the things his predecessor had. Tears stung his eyes. Even with all the power in the world, the King of the Dead, he somehow found a way to still be weak... His head turned to look at his room, desperately wanting to feel the soft bed beneath him. Aello glared at him, watching him try to pathetically crawl until her chest softened and she took pity on him.

Holding him in a gentle cradle, she brought him to his bed, lightly fluffing his pillow and dabbing his sweaty features with a cloth.

"You're arrogant," she growled, swiping at his temple.

He managed a sad smile, regret flooding his eyes.

"I know," he murmured.

Aello stared at him for a beat before nodding. Stepping into the hall again, she froze. Tisiphone had come back, her eyes wide.

"He _needs_ to get up. Zeus has come to meet the new Hades!"

" ** _FUCK_**! Okay, you welcome him, I'll make Hades presentable."

She bobbed her head, racing to carry out the order. Aello hissed out a breath and ran back to Light's side.

"Make your wings go in, those will be a dead giveaway."

Light had heard Tisiphone's urgent news. He grunted as he sat, forcing his wings to snap into his back, his whole body pitching forward with the effort. Aello stuck out an elegant cane in his direction.

"Fake it until you make it. Don't act like you need the cane but want it... make it a situation about status."

He nodded in a daze, trying to focus. By the time Aello was done with him, he was wearing an official Underworld garment that effectively hid his weight-loss. His skin wasn't as sickly and he looked mostly presentable. He hobbled out on the cane, trying to make it look more of an accessory than a necessity.

Zeus was standing at a window. He instantly intimidated Light. The first time Light saw him, his face was buried in L's shoulder. But now he was there, in all his tall muscular glory. Light could see the... uncanny... resemblance to L. Zeus had L's dark, full hair, albeit curly and immaculately groomed. Both of their faces were angular although Zeus' was much more chiseled and traditionally handsome. He turned to look at Light with stormy grey eyes, lighting crackling in his irises. Light shrank, acutely aware of how terrified he appeared.

Zeus' eyes flickered up and down and Light wasn't sure whether to shakily smile or hide. _There's a 50% chance you're going to hate me for what I did to your brother_.

"So you're the one who dethroned my little brother."

"Um..."

The god drummed his fingers along the window sill, lightning between his fingers. Light gulped... until Zeus glanced at him with a jovial grin.

"I admire strength," he bellowed with a hearty laugh.

Light blinked.

"S-say what now?"

Zeus' smile was dazzling, making Light feel rooted to his spot.

"Hades was always causing me a spit of trouble," Zeus chuckled, "you should've seen the other gods!" His voice went slightly high, mocking, "' oh, Zeus, your brother's interfering with my wars'! 'Zeus, Zeus! My new animals have way too short of a lifespan! Make Hades change it!' 'Zeuuuus, do something about Hades.' Hades, Hades, Hades. It can really get a guy frustrated, you know?"

Light swallowed, not sure how to respond. He wasn't sure if he should, it felt like he might tip over at any time. Zeus clasped a hand across Light's back, sending an electric shock through his body. Zeus met Light's eyes, his own glinting in warning.

"You're not going to give me a hard time, will you?"

At Light's silence, he smirked.

"For the next few centuries, the others of Olympus will be testing their boundaries, how much you'll allow and what they can get away with. Hm, I don't envy your job."

"You don't care about the first Hades?" Light asked quietly, in disbelief.

His brother by blood...? Zeus considered before shrugging.

"If he could be toppled by a mortal, he doesn't really deserve to be a god, does he? Besides, I have a feeling he was always guided in some way, shape or form by his heart. An unfortunate event in the gene pool I'm afraid. It's better off that he's dead, saves me the trouble of finding out Eris' secrets and doing it myself. You'll be better, won't you?"

Light gaped, not exactly telling Zeus that L was, in fact, alive.

"But if you don't want any complaints from the gods, and they're going to be testing my boundaries, but you admire strength... you want me to be both lenient and strong?"

Zeus' lips twitched before rolling his massive shoulders.

"Like I said. I don't envy your job. If you're really that bad at it, I might have to take over the reins."

Light's eyes popped. Zeus was talking about possibly being king of Olympus _and_ the Underworld? Aello's comments about outside influence made him wince. _This is a change of regime. Every god is probably going to come at some point or another to get in my good graces and establish some control over the territory_. This was such a mess. How did L navigate these fucked up politics?

Zeus was staring at him expectantly.

"Well?" He chirped, "I'm your guest, you won't offer a meal before my long journey home? Strike one, Human."

Light started, clearing his throat.

"Oh, of course! Please, Zeus, join me for dinner."

The god beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Eris felt the electricity in the air change and the hairs on the back of her neck stood, panic taking hold. No, no. Not Zeus... anyone but Zeus... although she supposed she should've seen this coming, higher gods sizing up the new meat.

Eris pulled at her chains until her wrists were raw. Tears threatened her eyes, but she held them back. No, Light said he'd be coming back. Her freedom was so close that she could practically taste it. She slumped, breathing heavily. What was she thinking? She couldn't rely on a fucking human... they were full of shit. Just like the gods. All of them were hypocritical liars... acting like she was so terrible for being unable to control her chaotic side meanwhile they went around raping and killing for fun.

She paused, sensing L's presence. Her eyes narrowed, ready for an imposing and intimidating sight. When L actually appeared, he was... okay, it was obvious he'd never walked so much before in his life. His face was a light shade of red, his hair clinging to his neck in sweat... Eris couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. L's eyes hardened.

"Fuck you. _Someone_ took away my wings."

She wheezed, almost doubling over.

"I guess we know who's not running a marathon any time soon."

Without his powers and extraordinary strength, she wasn't intimidated by him. L crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. A bubble of laughter of his own caught in his chest. He and Eris always had a... complicated relationship... before Persephone made her way into his life, everyone always thought he and Eris would marry. Death and Chaos? What better match was there? Neither could really say they felt romance for the other, but in their world, ambivalence was almost as good as love... it just so happened L found the latter... He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I should've known having you in my kingdom would bite me in the ass someday. And I should've realized that's why Zeus commanded _I_ take you. Big shock, chaos and misery follow you wherever you go."

Eris' brow quirked.

"You think I want it to be like that?"

L didn't answer, staring at the stone ground, his face lost in a deep pensiveness. Eris twirled her chain lazily.

"I'm guessing you didn't brave Cerberus and traverse the fields just to see how I'm doing," she prodded, leaning forward.

"I'm going to kill Light," he whispered, "I need to kill the man who murdered my wife."

Eris debated, tapping her talons. He didn't know about Light's ichor rejection... although it might be more interesting just to give him the secret to her killing and send him loose... but she swallowed heavily, guilt about Light picking at her stomach. She truly never meant for this to happen to him, all she'd wanted was an ally while she took over Olympus.

"I believe he's suffering much more at the current second," she admitted with a grumble.

L's eyes snapped in her direction, and she was shocked to see genuine concern on his features.

"What?"

"Light's body is rejecting the ichor."

L pushed himself off the wall, his breathing heavy.

"No..."

Eris stared at him.

"Why do you care so much? Just a minute ago, you were saying how much you want to kill him."

L's chest was heaving. That was true... he came here with one mission...why was his stomach twisting so harshly? _Light's suffering, you should be happy_... so why wasn't he? It felt like a dream as he slid to his knees.

"How can I help him?"

Eris' brow furrowed in confusion. Was he being serious? He wanted to help him? After everything Light had done? Well, _she_ wasn't going to help him!

"He promised to free me, and he hasn't yet," she growled, trying to bite back the tears.

L watched her, his gaze flickering. He could see the pain on her face. Over 13,000 years she'd been here, her only visitors being him, her monsters and talking loudly to the ferryman. All because chaos was her nature. His eyes widened, slowly looking at his hands.

"I was just like them, wasn't I?" He whispered, "they told me to get your secrets and I just did what they wanted. I let fear control me... fear of you and what you could do... I'm no better than them."

Eris shrugged helplessly.

"I mean... to be fair, you weren't wrong. I really want to set off some discord up on Olympus."

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

"You would."

Her eyes glittered with this strange pseudo-friendship. Faltering, she cleared her throat.

"He wrote your name in a journal. Theoretically, you writing his should just transfer it back."

L bit his thumb, crouching in front of her. So close that she could slash his throat if she wanted to. Her eyes flickered around his face, holding her breath. For a beat, none of them moved until a small smile crossed his lips.

"I don't know if it'll work... hopefully my blood can still do it. Those chains? They were forged in my ichor."

Eris snorted.

"Really?"

"Yup, pulled out all the stops for my most terrifying prisoner."

He held out his arm, wincing.

"Please don't slice an artery. I don't think I can reform."

Eris watched him, trying to see the trick on his face. When she couldn't, she exhaled shakily and strategically sliced a talon along his arm. He yelped, clamping his jaw in pain.

"Remember when that would've only felt like a paper-cut?" She purred.

L's lips tightened, glaring at her.

"I'm insane. I'm fucking insane."

Red drops of blood pooled, stark against his white skin. Hissing, he looked at her, the makings of a sinful and devious grin on his face.

"Judging by the electricity in the air, I take it dear old Brother is here... you know, I realized something rather interesting," his eyes sparked, "I really don't give a shit about Olympus. I tortured you for them, and they stuck you in my kingdom knowing chaos literally follows, but hey, as long as it wasn't them, who cares, hm? The Underworld is just their throwaway where they stick all the problems they don't want. Go have your fun, I'll help Light."

"When you get your powers back... are you going to kill him?"

L didn't answer right away.

"We'll see."

The blood dripped off and sizzled against the chains, eroding the metal. Yes... even without ichor, it was working... Eris trembled, tears sliding down the bridge of her nose. It was happening... it was finally happening...

She gasped as the chains melted off her wrists and ankles, revealing the red and bloodied skin. Eris slowly brought them up to her face, gingerly poking at them. L swayed on the balls of his feet. Eris slowly stood, her knees buckling from not having been used for thousands of years. She almost tripped, but quickly steadied herself on the wall, her entire body shaking. L stood.

"Just do me a favor and never step foot in my kingdom again?"

Eris looked at him and nodded, a smile breaking out across her face.


	19. The King's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tag: Attempted sexual assault/rape

After dinner, Zeus insisted they share stories. Light didn't know how to politely decline, so he was practically dragged to a large hall meant to entertain guests, large torches along the walls lit up to make the room feel grandiose. They sat on some of the sofas off to the side, Light not sure what else to do as he swirled the wine in his cup. Zeus chuckled, downing his umpteenth cup of wine, motioning to Light.

"Tell me, I'm curious. What was it like being a mortal, knowing your life was so finite?"

Light started, adverting his gaze and shrugging, delicately sipping his wine.

"When you're surrounded by other humans, you don't think of it that much," he admitted sheepishly.

Zeus nodded thoughtfully, glancing at some statues lining the wall.

"Oh, my brother can be so morbid," he grumbled.

Light snorted at that, unable to stop it. It was true... L was the most morbid little thing he'd ever met... and he loved him for it... Light stared at his wine, that familiar pang in his heart. He'd chased L away... it was all his fault... He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Zeus sidling over to him, examining him.

"You look so sad, Little One," He murmured.

Light blinked and cleared his throat, trying to shrug off the feelings.

"Sorry."

"A special someone," Zeus purred understandingly, "I've seen that look countless times," he chuckled, "I've _had_ that look countless times."

His face burned. Was he really that much of an open book? Light chugged his wine, making himself look almost bored.

"I chased them away. It was really their loss," he forced himself to sound nonchalant.

Zeus stared at him for a second before leaning in. Light's eyes darted, leaning away from the towering god. The corners of Zeus' lips twitched.

"You're right," he mumbled, "it was their loss."

Light gaped, warning bells setting off in his head. If he didn't know better, he'd say Zeus was showing an interest in him... but Light wasn't attracted to him! His throat closed, remembering the thousands of legends starting with him raping someone. Zeus wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Light's breathing quickened, giving a tight smile as the god continued.

"I must say, you're a rather beautiful mortal." He leaned in. It felt like Light couldn't move, the fear twisting his mind. Zeus' voice was low and husky, "I want you."

Nostrils flaring now, Light looked for an escape. He gasped when Zeus nuzzled the crook of his neck. He seemed to sense Light's apprehension because he smiled into Light's skin.

"You might as well enjoy it," he sighed, pecking Light's collarbone and sending insects crawling up his spine, "I always get what I want."

"Excuse me, I think I hear Aello calling for me."

"I don't hear anything," his voice vibrated in Light's skin.

Light trembled, shaking his head.

"I really can't," he started, attempting to rise to his feet.

But Zeus held him back, keeping him pinned to the sofa. He dragged a finger down Light's abdomen, going lower and lower.

"Stop!"

Light pushed Zeus away, falling onto the floor. The god glared at him, the lightning in his eyes crackling dangerously.

"How dare you deny me?"

"Easy," Light growled, scrambling to his feet.

Before he could run though, Zeus touched his shoulder.

Light's eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth to protest. Electricity shot through his body, the shock just enough to make him pass out, the floor rushing up to meet him.

The soft bed meeting his back was what woke him up. Light blinked, eyes darting and popping when he realized Zeus was straddling him in his own bedroom.

"What are you doing?!" Light yelled, trying to wiggle from under his grasp.

Zeus held him steady, a slow smile crossing his lips.

"It's so lucky you became the new Hades," he purred, "you're quite beautiful."

Now fully awake, and the adrenaline momentarily dulling his painful ichor, Light cried out, shaking his head.

"Leave me alone!" He barked, trying to throw off Zeus.

But it was no use. The god was all muscle... a boulder on Light's abdomen. His nostrils flared, fear taking over. Could he turn him into a statue? Was that even possible to do to a god? Zeus glanced at him in genuine confusion and a touch of anger.

"You should be honored I wish to take you," he bit.

Light was breathing heavily, his limbs shaking. Zeus traced his jawline, sending Light shuddering. The god started to reach for the bottom of Light's chiton, fingers ghosting over his thighs, when his eyes hardened.

"I said no!" Light roared.

The yell made the air vibrate, propelling Zeus back with its force. Zeus glared at him. Light beat his wings, shooting for the balcony. He hadn't made it far when Zeus' hand snapped out and grabbed a wing. By now, they were so scabbed, frail and brittle that the wing split, a large gash gushing ichor.

Light screamed, landing hard and limp across the floor, the broken wing still tightly clutched in Zeus' fist.

"I said I want you," Zeus snarled, colliding his foot into Light's gut, "and I get what I want, Maggot. The sooner you learn that, the quicker your transition to Olympus will be."

He doubled over, coughing. Panic spread through him as his ichor pooled on the floor, making his vision going blurred. Light sobbed, feeling Zeus' entire weight, hand snaking around to his member.

"Please don't," he begged, thrashing.

Zeus had just tightly gripped the shaft when there was a cry from beyond the curtain that led to the balcony. Light's face twisted, shock shivering up his system.

Eris crashed into the room, cackling gleefully. Zeus gasped, dropping Light. He landed hard on the ground, his ichor caking in his hair and spreading across his face. She landed on the wall, her very presence in the room making the objects bend and warp chaotically.

"Hey Lightning Boy," she cooed.

This was her element.

Causing fear and bringing kings to their knees.

Was it right? Not really. Did she care? Fuck no.

"How'd you escape?" Zeus demanded, eyes wild with terror.

"Oh, Brother, I believe that's where I come in."

Light gaped, eyes misting. L smirked, leaning easily against the wall. L... Light couldn't hold it in anymore. He shook, hand going to his mouth as his whole body quivered, tears sliding down his cheeks. The pure, raw terror from before hadn't faded, but it was mixed with a relief the likes of which he'd never known. Even though he hadn't been penetrated, he felt violated... vulnerable...

Zeus was staring at L in shock. He thought his brother was dead!

L bit his lip, watching Light have a personal meltdown. 

"Trying to take advantage of the new Hades, hm? Undermining his power, trying to rape him and subjugate him. You probably thought doing so would make him compliant with whatever you'd want in the future."

Zeus snarled, pointing a shaky finger at Eris.

"You let her out? She tried to murder me! She murdered your wife!"

L bristled, his glare sliding to Light. But he was heaving, curled up in a small ball.

"She offered a deal and he took it," L spat, "if he'd just said no, none of this would be happening."

Light shrank, wishing he could disappear under L's bitter eyes. He covered a battered wing over himself, hiding beneath the red feathers. Eris crawled towards Zeus, a spark of insanity in her eyes.

"Olympus will be mine," she snarled.

Zeus scowled, raising a hand. Lightning cracked between his fingers, electrifying the air. Eris hissed, every step causing the wall to curl excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa," L interjected, making everyone glance at him.

"Eris, Zeus, have the war for the Heavens anywhere BUT the Underworld. Especially not my room."

The two gods faltered, gaping. Eris motioned to Zeus.

"But-"

"Are you sure, Brother? It's going to be super cool."

"Epic," Eris agreed with Zeus for once.

L crossed his arms.

"My mind's made up."

They stared at him for a second before Zeus burst out in uproarious laughter.

"You can't command me, Pipsqueak. You don't have your magic, your invulnerability... you're _weak._ "

L's lips curled, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"Am I? If there's anything I've learned from Light's little manipulations-"

He snapped his fingers. Instantly, the furies and harpies gathered on the balcony, beaming with pride. They were fiercely loyal to L... magic or not, he was their Hades. They unsheathed weapons, watching Eris and Zeus fearlessly. L smirked.

"- it's that you don't need power to have power."

The furies flapped their wings menacingly, giving bird-like screeches. Both Zeus and Eris gazed at them cautiously. Zeus' eyes snapped in his brother's direction.

"You're turning your back on Olympus? You'll lose your seat for this."

L shrugged uninterestedly.

" _This_ is my fight," he declared, picking Light up by the scruff of his chiton, his wings hanging.

Light yelped with a slight squeak, trying not to meet L's scathing look. L waved away a hand at Eris.

"Go to the surface and fight him all you want. Maybe with any luck, you'll kill the Olympians and they'll fade into myth, the mortals never sure whether or not they existed to begin with."

Eris straightened, blinking in gratitude. Zeus' eyes were hard.

"I don't follow your command-"

"Then I'll have you dragged out by chariot," L replied coldly.

Zeus blanched, the threat not being idle. Light watched L in awe. How did he... it had taken all he had these past few days not to completely fall apart... and with two dangerous gods in the room, suddenly it felt like _he_ was in control. Eris sighed, spreading bat-like wings, light but leathery.

"Your loss," she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "it's going to be an awesome climax."

L rolled his eyes.

"No doubt. Just have your amazing climax outside of my home. From now on, the Underworld is neutral! No gods in or out, no more Olympus. No more scheming or power-driven murders. Nefeli was killed as a means to and end... Once again, I and my kingdom suffer for this stupid conflict... no more... **_GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU. IF I EVER SENSE EITHER OF YOUR PRESENCES HERE AGAIN--_** "

Zeus still looked ready to argue, but grumbled under his breath, moving to the balcony. A bolt of lightning came down, enveloping him. And as quickly as he had come, he was gone. Eris scrabbled to the balcony, golden eyes glittering.

"Thank you, Hades."

"Just don't kill _everyone_. We've already got a bit of a population problem because of _his_ screwup."

Light winced. Eris' brow quirked, wondering what L would do with him. Whatever. It wasn't her problem anymore. She was free and the first thing she wanted to do was feel the sun... have water and grass between her toes... the thought made her grin as she bowed her head. Spreading her batty wings, she took to the sky, disappearing among the blanket of clouds.

L released a breath. That could've gone very bad very quickly.

Okay, now to the matter at hand.

He dropped Light against the floor. The other landed hard, shivering.

"Where's the journal."

It wasn't so much a question as a demand. Light motioned to the nightstand, his head stuck in a bow. He couldn't meet L's eyes... The furies and harpies dipped respectfully and went off to their duties, tittering excitedly about how they were getting Hades back. Holding up the journal, L gasped, his eyes welling. Light's ichor had completely soaked Persephone's pillow beyond repair... He slowly picked it up, running a hand over its soft material.

 _Oh, Nefeli... you deserved so much more_...

Clutching it tightly to his chest, he glared at Light, his head bowing so low his forehead practically brushed the floor.

"What are you going to do to me once you have your powers?"

 _Annihilate you? Make you wish you were never born_?

But staring at Light, his heart faltered, the rage sputtering. It already looked like Light was regretting being born... the wound was still gushing, thickly coating the floor. It didn't even look like the man could move... laying in his own ichor, violated, sick, terrified. Light twisted his head.

"L... I'm so happy to-"

"HAPPY?!" L roared, grabbing an unlit torch.

He was about to crash it into Light's head when he saw the other flinch, hiding his face in shame. L breathed heavily, the thing shaking in his hand. 

Light scratched at his scalp, honestly believing L would bash him with it. L stumbled, the rage still pounding his temple, but unsure how to deal with it. Yelling in frustration, he launched the torch across the room, shattering a large mirror.

" ** _FUCK._** "

He leaned against the wall, hating himself. He'd told himself he'd get revenge at the cost of his heart, yet here he was... unable to hurt him... well, there was one pain that was unavoidable. L shook the journal. 

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you the transfer is _agonizing_ ," L spat, remembering when he went through it, venom in his voice as he scribbled Light's name.

The other didn't answer, just stared at the floor.

"Is this going to make me mortal again?" He whispered.

"You won't have the benefits of ichor, but you'll stay immortal. Eternity is the curse of this damned thing."

Light closed his eyes, nodding. Immortal without powers.

"You hate me."

It was something he didn't want to admit to himself, didn't want to believe.

20...21...22...

L stared at him. Hate... it wasn't the opposite of love... and as much as L wanted to rip these feelings out of his chest, he knew on a deeper level that what he felt for Light _was_ love.

"I don't."

That made Light's head whip up, eyes large.

"But I can't just give you my love," L breathed, shaking his head.

How could he? Just thinking about Nefeli brought on a fresh wave of pain. No matter what, every time he'd look at Light, he'd be reminded of her... her death and murderer... the fact that he left her alone on a cold cave floor, crying out for help... Light pitched forward, begging.

"Please... anything... I'll do anything you need..."

33...34...35...

What could he possibly do to make L comfortable with loving him? L hesitated. He opened his mouth but Light cried out in pain, collapsing. There was an intense pressure in his chest. He convulsed on the floor, his entire body seizing.

L stared at him, trying to feel cold and detached. But with every anguished shriek, his face twisted in sadness, every instinct pleading for him to help the other.

Light clawed at his chest and stomach, the burning worse than it had ever been. Boiling alive... it felt like he was boiling alive and was powerless to stop it. He shriveled, his howls echoing against the stone walls and ceiling, traveling down the halls. It got so intense that Light collapsed, going unconscious. His feathers fell off in droves until the spines of his gorgeously red wings were dust.

As it happened, L could feel it returning to him, the strength he'd always known and had taken for granted. He inhaled deeply, feeling it all swirl in his chest and lungs, an old friend he hadn't realized he'd missed. His large, lusciously iridescent black wings sprouted, glowing all shades of blues, greens and purples. They were still raw, too new to properly fly with. But L gave them an experimental flap, almost beaming at how they moved.

He watched Light, on his side, brow pallid and covered in sweat. The wound had been coming from Light's wings. Now that they were gone, he was whole, not a scratch on his body. L chewed his thumb, debating. He wasn't even sure why he did it, but he tenderly hoisted Light, carrying him to the bed.

Tucking him in, L pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. He dabbed at Light's temple, his skin hot to the touch... like an infection his body was fighting off... Light's chapped lips moved wordlessly, his limbs shivering. L watched him, his mind commanding him to leave, but every other part of him found himself staying.

"It's okay, Light," L soothed, moving onto the bed himself but staying on top of the covers.

Light buried his face sleepily into L's hip, his breathing steadying. Soon, L could see the sweating slow and even the temperature was going down. Without the ichor boiling him alive, he was returning to normal... L stroked a hand through that hair, outlining the shape of his features. How desperately he wished it could be like this... every day waking up to that face... but it was impossible... 

Still, he fell asleep, Light folded in his body-heat.


	20. Prices

_A dream... as much as L wanted it to be real... he knew it wasn't..._

_Persephone._

_Nefeli._

_She was sitting in her garden, designing a brand new flower. L slowly walked up, awing at the colors swirling together in its petals. Nefeli glanced at him, resting her cheek on her knee._

_"You look like shit."_

_He laughed, his throat tight. Looking at her, he internalized what her appearance, golden hair flowing down her back and green eye twinkling somehow both earnestly and mischievously. He grasped her hands, grateful for how real they felt, her soft skin light to the touch._

_"Please come back," he begged, lip quivering._

_Light said he'd give anything... she was his anything... he'd sell everything, every part of his soul and being just to be with her. Nefeli smiled sadly, passing a hand over his scalp. He leaned into it, drinking in her sweet scent. A scent he could never get tired of. Something he'd never appreciated before, never gave himself the opportunity to think he'd be missing it someday._

_"I wish I could," she whispered, "... but you better than any god knows the permanence of death."_

_L shook his head stubbornly._

_"I can find a way-"_

_"No," she said firmly, touching the side of his face, wiping at a tear, "you can't. And even if you did," her lips twitched, "that would put you in a very awkward position with your new lover."_

_He scowled, touching her shoulders._

_"I don't love him! Please, Nefeli... I love you!"_

_Her brow quirked._

_"Has it ever occurred to you that you love both of us?"_

_"N-no!" His voice cracked, "he killed you! I could never... I'll never move on! You're the only-"_

_"Lysander," her hands wrapped around his wrists, hands still gripping her shoulders like a lifeline. Her eyes were intense, her gaze captivating, "... do you think I want you to be alone for eternity?"_

_He searched her face, shuddering._

_"But you can't possibly want me to be with Light!"_

_Nefeli framed his face. He sagged in her grip, his brain etching every detail into his memory._

_"While the thought does sting," she admitted with a quiet grin, "... what I want, L, is for you to be happy."_

_L's gaze went distant._

_"He said he'd do anything to win my love..."_

_Nefeli cocked her head._

_"And do you have a price?"_

_L's eyes popped in realization... how he could accept Light... but the price... it was a deep sacrifice that not even he was sure if he was willing to have Light take._

_"The price of my love is extremely high... too high... he'll never do it."_

_A small smile played at Nefeli's lips._

_"It sounds more like you're afraid he'll accept."_

_L met her eyes, the truth shining through._

_"I am," he admitted, "I... I know in the pit of my stomach he'll pay it... but I could lose him..."_

_Nefeli nodded thoughtfully, returning to her flower. She poked at the petal, shaking her head._

_"Well. Whether or not you lose him will be up to him. All you can do is offer the chance, Lysander."_

_He stared at her quietly. She had moments like these, where a wise soul beyond her years shone through her childish playfulness. He loved both parts of her... Nefeli clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to change the flower's color._

_"It's not quite right."_

_"... I miss you..."_

_She straightened, looking at him._

_"I hope you always will... but please L... try to find happiness. Love's important."_

_Her eyes shone warmly. L blinked, feeling himself being pulled back towards consciousness._

_"No," he rasped. He needed more time!_

_"Nefeli!" He tried reaching forward, but it felt like he was falling._

_Panic exploded in his brain. One more look. He couldn't just leave her like this!_

_"I love you, Lysander," a disembodied voice whispered in his ear._

_He squeezed his eyes shut, nodding rapidly, his chest squeezing._

_"I love you too," he choked._

He woke up, Light still sleeping peacefully against him. He was looking much better, healthier and stronger. L settled beside him, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, lost in thought.

Light's eyes fluttered open, still not fully awake yet. He made eye-contact with L, a dreamy smile on his features. The filtered light was beautiful against L's porcelain skin.

"Hey, Babe-" Light mumbled sleepily.

His eyes flew open, shooting to a sitting position.

"L!"

Light cowered, his mind racing. Was L going to kill him? Torture him? Just last night, the god had been a horrifying storm of fury...

But he was shocked to see how calm L was. Once could even say he looked... at peace... L cleared his throat, propping himself on his elbow. Light exhaled slowly, sliding down next to him, their faces inches apart. There was a deep pondering in his eyes, lines on his face and Light could see the god debating something.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice wavered.

L rubbed his lip, eyes flickering around Light's face.

"I'm trying to decide whether you're a murderer by nature."

Light swallowed, twisting the bedsheet between his fingers.

"I'll accept any punishment," he croaked, "I... if you have to kill me... I understand..."

And he meant it. The honesty in the statement even surprised Light. L's brow quirked, his features still cryptic. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling. Light stared at him, the tension and uncertainty making his toes curl. L sighed heavily, smoothing a hand over his face. He twisted back onto his side, facing Light.

"Okay, Light," L rumbled, "this is what's going to happen... you wanted to know the price of my love and I'll give it to you... but it comes with tremendous sacrifice. I want to stress now that if you refuse, I understand. I'll be heartbroken," his lips twitched wryly, "but I'll understand."

At Light's eager face, L inhaled deeply.

"Voluntarily drink from the Lethe."

Light gaped. The same river he'd been planning to use to make L forget about Nefeli... to make him a blank slate... but he listened intently as L continued.

"If you drink from the Lethe, you'll lose all your memories, but you'll have your own wing in the palace and I will help you rediscover yourself. No manipulations or sexually taking advantage of you... but helping you find out who you want to be. If your new self doesn't love me... that'll be okay. Hell, I might fall out of love with who you'll become. But no matter what, I'll always support you, no matter where you go and what you do...

If you don't drink... I'll have to ask you to leave the Underworld. I'll never go after you and you can live your life wherever or however you want with your memories, just not here... I've realized how precious memories of loved ones can be. If you choose to remember your family, I can respect that decision. I'll never be able to give my heart to you, but I won't try to hurt you... so I'm asking you here and now...

will you kill the man that murdered my wife?"

Light's throat felt dry, his eyes wide. If he agreed, he'd be giving up everything. His memories of his family, his home, his time with L both good and bad...

"Can I have some time to think about?"

L was floored. Just him thinking about it felt like a heart-swelling achievement.

"Of course. Stay here. Rest. Think... I have to go take care of the spirits."

Light nodded gratefully, watching the other leave. Once he was gone, he heaved, fear making him sick. _I'd become an entirely new person... even with L helping me find out who I am... 'Light' will be dead_. He covered a shaky hand to his mouth, his mind torn.

The fields were definitely busy... L had no doubt Eris was taking that "have your fun" to heart. L wondered if she and Zeus were currently battling... he didn't really want to know who would win... when he was done, he paced in the library anxiously chewing on his nails. He sank onto the sofa, hanging his head, not sure if he was more scared Light would say no... or that he'd say yes...

L wasn't sure how long he was like that until he heard the quiet shuffling of feet. He picked his head up, looking to see Light with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. There were still harsh lines under his eyes but the fact that he was up and moving around made L's heart twist. Light pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

"L... if I do this, I need to hear that you'll never leave me alone... if I need help... I'll always have a place with you. Even if... even if my new self is worse than who I am now. Even if my new self is the worst murderer this world has ever seen... I need to know you won't abandon me."

Their eyes met, a myriad of things passing between them. L gaped, the shock making his hands cold. Light was... agreeing?

"You have my word," L whispered.

He swayed on his feet, staring at the ground before nodding.

"Mom and Sayu haven't appeared in the fields."

"They won't. Their souls are trapped in the stones."

"Are they... are they suffering?"

L shook his head and Light released a breath.

"And since I'm immortal... I'll never be able to join my dad to the afterlife... what happens to him now?"

"I shuttle him down to the ferry. At first, his soul will be in distress that his closest loved ones aren't with him... but he'll learn to accept it. And when he goes to the afterlife, he'll see those he loved but weren't close enough to wait in the fields for."

Light blinked, his eyes welling in shame. His eyes slid to his hand. The one that had plunged a knife into her back.

"Persephone... Nefeli... deserves to be avenged. What I did to her..." Light shuddered, "I tricked her and played off her fears when all she wanted to do was protect you... L... I'm so sorry... You need to know that she loved you enough to travel through the most terrifying staircase in existence and brave Chaos because she thought you were in trouble. How... how can you even consider loving me?"

His gaze flickered. L swallowed.

"I don't know," he breathed, "I've been trying to tell myself that I hate you. And to some extent, I do. To some extent, you disgust me and make me feel ashamed of how I feel. I want to tear myself apart for not being able to kill you. But to a further extent... I need you in my life. As a lover, a friend, a brother, anything. I-I just need you."

Light blinked, his heart aching.

"Okay..."

"... okay?"

"Okay."

Light inhaled deeply.

"Let's give Nefeli some justice. But one thing first. Before I lose myself."

At L's questioning expression, Light stepped forward, standing so close he could feel L's breath pushing the fabric over his stomach. L understood Light's silent request... a dead man's last wish... Rising to his feet, he swayed, watching Light warily and kissed him slowly, his lips warm. Light gasped, opening his mouth and hungrily inviting L's tongue. Wrapping his arms around the other, Light's eyes screwed shut, a tear fighting to drop down.

L's body was shaking. His mind was frazzled and he didn't know what to do. _Light agreed_. Nefeli was going to get her justice... The kiss became more heated, tongues dancing and fingers spreading through hair. L framed Light's face, conflicting emotions in his chest.

"Are you sure this is your choice?" His voice vibrated Light's mouth, "once you drink its water, there's no coming back."

Light nodded numbly, L's soft locks falling over his fingers.

"I want to be a good person again," he rasped.

L searched the other's eyes, his own shining gratefully. Leaning in, he captured Light's lips again, realizing this may be the last time they saw each other in this way... Light gasped, leading L to the sofa and attaching his lips to his neck. L's eyes glazed over, feeling the other's teeth graze his skin.

Light's fingers dragged up and down L's abdomen, feeling the sharpness of his bones and the smoothness of his muscles. Every touch was fiery, a needy passion with an underlying sadness. A last goodbye.

L's mouth fell open, Light sliding his chiton over his head. The cool air sent goosebumps prickling his skin, sending his mind locking. He groaned, Light's finger moving into his entrance.

Light's finger pumped, his heart squeezing. He really would do anything for L... no... this wasn't just for L... he wanted a new chance. A new life. When he added a second and third finger, L threw his head back, hips moving rhythmically to the feeling. Light's tongue darted around his nipple and L moaned, the sound sending Light's stomach topsy-turvy. Just seeing L, his face contorted in pleasure sent his member into an erection, so straight and rigid it almost hurt.

Sliding his hands down Light's back, L cupped his ass. Light took that as the signal to enter, hissing when he slowly pushed into L. L made a strangled sound, wrapping his legs around Light's waist.

"Light," he breathed.

The other moved slowly, savoring every movement. He didn't even know why it was so important that this be perfect... by all accounts he was going to forget it ever happened. But Light couldn't help feeling like this was special, his fingers digging into L's shoulder. He loved this... the wet feeling of L around him, his muscles pulsing with every languid thrust.

L's fingers twitched, wrapped around Light's broad back.

"More," he begged, his breathing strained.

Light obliged, thrusting faster and deeper, his member stretching L open until he found the other's prostate. L groaned, burying his face into the crook of Light's neck. His own member was twitching, come spurting and spearing across Light's stomach. Light's teeth sank into L's shoulder, his mind spinning as he sucked at the pale skin. He might not remember leaving it, but the mark would be there... if nothing else, a reminder for L... L pressed Light's head closer to his skin, reveling in the way his skin stretched and bruised in the other's mouth.

The sofa creaked, every lunge burying Light's cock deeper into the other. Both were panting heavily, L's mouth open in pleasure. There was an itch under his skin, every heart-pounding movement making his pulse quicken anxiously.

"Can I- oh, Gods, can I scream your name?" Light grunted.

L nodded rapidly, letting out low, throaty sounds, his breathing uneven.

"Lysander!"

He felt how Light released into him, a deep shudder that left Light slumping and filling him.

His orgasm brought L's, his mind going to static as he came on Light's stomach, his partner shivering from the feeling.

Craning his neck downwards, Light caught L's lips, a tender kiss akin to a 'thank you'. L hesitated before returning it, brushing his tongue along Light's lips. Leaning back and taking in L's face, his kiss-swollen lips and light sweat, Light grinned nervously.

"I'm ready."

* * *

L couldn't stop tapping his foot. Light was kneeling in front of the Lethe, small wooden bowl in hand. He wouldn't have to drink a lot... technically a drop would make him forget everything... he swished the water, watching it swirl and dip. Chewing his lips, he met L's eyes. To his surprise, the god seemed nervous, his grey eyes large and worried.

Light's lips went up reassuringly.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Before he could reconsider, Light drank the bowl, the cool water washing his mouth and trickling down his throat. The nervous energy was put on hold, L locking eyes with Light. Time seemed to freeze, the two of them sharing an entire conversation with just their eyes. Regret, relief, tenderness, hope.

Light's eyes misted and for the first time since Nefeli's death, he saw a genuine smile cross L's thin lips.

"I love you," L's voice cracked.


	21. A New Life

It was scary at first. Light could feel his memories smearing and melting. His mother's face was disappearing before his very eyes... Sayu's voice went distorted until he couldn't even make out what she was saying. Everything... Athens... what was Athens? The smell of the kitchen and his bed, the taste of honey and wine and kissing L by the fire... He almost smiled wistfully, the memories of music and the sun and his entire life flashing. Light's breath caught, his pulse racing... Everything blurred until they were indistinguishable, just a splatter of indiscernible color. At that point, it stopped being scary. After all, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be fearful for.

And just like a switch, Light was gone, the memories that made him everything he was evaporated.

His eyes glazed over, staring blankly at the sky.

L leaned forward, his heart like a hummingbird.

"Light?" L whispered.

When Light didn't move or respond, he felt a sliver of panic.

"Light!?"

But then the other pitched forward, the bowl slipping from his hand. L took a cautious step forward, heart pounding. Light moaned, glancing around in confusion before his eyes settled on the god. L stared at him, at a loss for words.

Light's eyes were wide, almost child-like. Although... L supposed to a certain degree he was one. Light was trembling. He pulled his knees close to his body, teeth chattering.

"Hey," L said gently.

He took another step but Light's eyes popped in fear, a terrified squeak leaving his throat. L quickly held up his hands peacefully and sat down where he was, trying to show Light that he wasn't a threat. Light simply stared at him.

"Do you... do you remember how to talk?"

L supposed he didn't... Light had probably forgotten everything besides basic functions like sleeping and breathing. He might even need supervision around food... L made a mental note to tell the chef to make soft foods and soup for a while.

Light rested his chin on his knees, his eyes welling. He could tell there was something missing... something wrong with him... all he could see in his memories were smears... tattered and broken.

L swallowed heavily, smiling tenderly. He pointed a finger at Light, making the other start.

"Light... your name is Light."

Of course he didn't expect Light to understand, but the silence was so heavy, he had to try something. He placed a hand against his own chest, feeling tears in the back of his eyes. He was about to say Lysander, but paused, his breath catching.

"... L. You can call me L."

He decided he liked the name... Lysander was Nefeli's. L was Light's. They simply sat there, Light's eyes boring into L's. L flexed his ankles, wiggling his toes. The corners of Light's lips twitched upwards but his eyes remained mistrustful.

L tilted his head, seeing that the other must be cold... Light was shivering, hugging his body close to himself and rubbing his legs for warmth.

"Do you want to come inside? I can show you to your new home," L offered.

He stood up and Light gasped, the horror reigniting. Was this strange man going to hurt him? He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for pain... when he felt something warm fall around his shoulders... he opened his eyes to see the other carefully and tenderly adjusting a fur blanket, the thing combatting the cold. Light gaped, digging himself into the comforting warmth, confused why his heart was beating so fast.

After adjusting the blanket, L sat back on his haunches, now only a foot away from the other. Light searched his face, brow furrowed... until he smiled. L's heart twisted as he returned it and held out a hand.

Light slowly took the hand, struggling to his feet. He didn't know why, but there was something about the man he trusted. _The man won't hurt me_. Rather than just hold his hand, Light hugged his arm, clinging to him as if he was his last hope.

L didn't discourage nor encourage it, he simply led Light back to the palace. As the walked, Light's eyes caught a dark mark on the other's shoulder. What happened? He curiously poked at it and the man winced, gritting his teeth. Light gasped. He didn't mean to hurt him! At his expression, the man shook his head affectionately.

"It's okay," he soothed, "don't worry about it."

Light's gaze flickered, not understanding but thankful at least he wasn't angry.

L had to show Light how to eat, having told the kitchen to prepare soup.

Light watched it in confusion, unsure how to proceed until L showed him. Hm... when he copied the man... he was okay? He shrank, the man observing him. He seemed to be deep in thought, his thumb propped between his lips. Not knowing what else to do, Light copied him, putting his thumb in the same position.

A smile crept up L's lips. He moved his thumb along his lip and Light did the same. He chuckled through the underlying sadness, tapping his chin to his new mirror. The motions got bigger until it was a game, terrible jerky dancing and him trying to trip up the other.

Light burst out into a fit of laughing, almost falling out of his chair. L placed his chin in the cup of his hand, a protective swell in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he murmured fondly, eyes twinkling lovingly, "come on, Light. I'll show you your room."

* * *

L exhaled shakily, touching his forehead to the wood. He knew this was going to be difficult... but seeing the vacancy in Light's eyes, the way he'd turned into a blank state... L allowed his feet to seek the comfort of Persephone's garden. 

By now, the plants were so long dead that they weren't rotting so much as decaying, the smell gone and leaving behind barren branches.

L knelt in front of the turned up earth, where her body was.

"I'm trying... I don't know how it's going to go... but I'm trying..."

His eyes found the mirror hanging in the corner, next to a tree. Stepping up to it, he snorted amusedly, gingerly poking at the mark Light had left. He dragged his fingers longingly over the skin, remembering the smaller quirks this new Light probably wouldn't pick back up. The way his nose wrinkled slightly when he smiled... how he'd sweep his hair out of his face every once in a while. L's face fell slightly. The person living in the palace now was a stranger... but maybe that was okay... he looked back at the small mound.

"It'll work out," he decided with a nod, "you don't have to worry about me... be at peace."

The corners of his lips up, he moved out of the garden, looking forward to the future.

He only stopped when he saw Soichiro, still roaming. Stepping up to him, L placed a hand on his shoulder. Soichiro blinked, glancing at him.

"You're..."

"Hades," L confirmed serenely.

Soichiro gaped, no words on his mind. But if Hades was back in power, did that mean...

"My son?" He rasped.

L's gaze flickered, but he explained the situation, the spirit's face growing more and more worn.

"There's nothing left for you here... come, I'll take you personally to the ferry."

Soichiro didn't say anything at first. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Can I... can I see him?"

"You might not like what you see."

He cleared his throat, looking at him pleadingly.

"It's okay... I'm prepared..."

 _No, you're not_. But L didn't argue. Instead, he dipped his head respectfully, leading Soichiro to Light's room and gently knocking. When Light opened it, his eyes flickered between L and his father, unrecognizing. L cast a sideways look to see Soichiro's eyes had misted. He searched Light's face almost desperately. Light's nose wrinkled. Why was this strange man staring at him like that? And why was he so... transparent?

"This is a spirit," L clarified, "the Underworld is mostly made up of them..." he met Soichiro's eyes meaningfully, "would you like to introduce yourself?"

Soichiro's throat caught. Light only saw him as a stranger... his son was gone... he gave a tight grin.

"No. I suppose not," he bowed towards Light, "... may you find happiness."

Light's gaze was blank. He glanced at L, silently asking if he could go back to sleep. L bobbed his head reassuringly.

"Get some rest, okay?"

He slowly closed the door, leaving him and Soichiro in the hallway. Soichiro swiped at his eyes, a deep pain in the pit of his stomach. L was still holding onto his shoulder. He patted the spirit reassuringly.

"It's time to move on."

Soichiro kept watching the door, as if Light would suddenly remember and burst through. Looking at L, he numbly nodded.

"Take care of him."

"... I will."

To L's surprise, the monsters were less... chaotic... perhaps Eris' very presence had been messing with them. But, yes... they calmly watched from the shadows, still scheming and eager to devour, but less bold and attacking.

Making his way up, L bristled.

A god had just entered the Underworld.

He soared through the air, expecting either Zeus or Eris... but found Demeter standing awkwardly next to Cerberus. The dog looked up at L, wagging its tail excitedly. L gently touched the ground, looking at her curiously. Demeter sighed, fiddling with her dress.

"It's getting crazy and dangerous up there... Eris... Eris killed Zeus-"

L froze. Zeus was dead...? Huh, there was a slightly sharper sting than he would've expected. _I guess you really are a bleeding heart... can't make yourself go indifferent even if the people you care about are monsters_. Oh, well. L straightened, forcing himself to focus back on Demeter's mouth. She was rambling, her eyes darting.

"I know you've sealed off the Underworld, but-"

"You always have a place here," he replied automatically.

The ramble stopped. It seemed like she couldn't talk at all... Demeter beamed gratefully.

"Now that you have your crown back... what happened with-"

"Lethe... Demeter... you're going to realize sooner rather than later... I love him. And now that he's made such a sacrifice, I'm always going to be there for him. Please don't blame him now... the man who killed our Nefeli is dead."

Her mouth fell open, stunned. He chewed his lip, concerned how she'd react. But she drummed her fingers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It might be... awkward... but I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Demeter. Phineas will show you to the East Wing."

His lips twitched as she followed the spirit. Light had the West Wing, her the East... hm, it seemed like he was surrounded by people now. It wasn't a bad feeling in the slightest.

* * *

Days bled into weeks, which fed into months.

It was slow and difficult, but Light regained most of his vocabulary. He was still wickedly smart, and he could pick up his linguistic skills almost effortlessly. Piece by piece, he became more and more independent by L's guidance.

L became a much-needed and appreciated mentor for Light. And now that Zeus was gone and Eris had a soft spot for L, he was allowed to roam the over-world to his heart's content, bringing Light along and showing him the Earth's wonders. Besides the occasional indignant god, L managed to keep him, Light and his kingdom mostly separate from all the fighting... and that's just how he liked it...

"Of course not all roses, but this sub-species here has the potential to live for a thousand years," L puffed his chest out proudly.

They were sitting outside, the sun warming their bodies and a gentle breeze making the leaves and grass sway. It was a beautiful summer day, the scent of the flowers lingering in their nostrils. These were among Light's favorite moments, relaxing while L shared factoids about flowers. Light looked at the roses in awe.

"Whoa... they're beautiful," he breathed, pausing, "how do you know so much about flowers?"

That lady (Demeter, was it?) had been spending the past eight months re-cultivating an old garden in the palace. The one with a marble headstone in the center. She spent so much of her time there. Sometimes Light could hear her talking to the headstone, referring to it as "Nefeli". Light found her knowledge of flowers and plants impressive, but he never quite understood how the God of Death was so adept. L smiled sheepishly, watching the flowers sway in the breeze.

"Someone I loved. And still do in a way."

Light watched him. The mysterious lover? Nefeli? Every time he asked L about her, this sadness covered his eyes and they went distant... longing... it's not like L held back information, but Light could tell talking about her pained him. The first time Light had asked, L told him that she was 'dead'.

"... what's dead?" He had followed up.

The god's large eyes had snapped in his direction and Light was worried he'd said something wrong. But L's eyes softened and he explained what death was. Light had listened with rapt attention, but by the time he understood what death was, L was too drained to talk about Nefeli.

So Light figured it was best to avoid the subject, but to not be scared to bring it up. Bringing himself back into the present, he lightly picked one up, holding it to the sunlight.

"What else do you know about roses?"

"There are so many different types," he chuckled, "about 13,000. Let's see, what else... they're related to apples, raspberries, cherries, peaches, plums, nectarines, pears and almonds... And... they symbolize love."

Light twirled one of the roses, marveling at the soft petals that brushed against his skin.

"Do you love anyone? Besides Nefeli?"

When L didn't answer, Light looked at him. The god was staring at him, grey eyes glassy. He gave a nonchalant chuckle, picking at the grass.

"Of course I do... it's just not a long list of people."

L could feel Light's eyes burning through him.

"Do you love me?"

L froze. Instinctively, his thumb went to his lips. He scratched the back of his neck, acutely aware of the wide-eyed immortal waiting for an answer. He swallowed heavily.

"Yes," L whispered, "I love you..."

"Cool. Well I love you too," Light chirped innocently.

He watched Light return to examining the flowers, placing his chin in the cup of his hand. Although romantic love would be nice, he also didn't mind what they had at the moment. Honestly, he could watch Light inspect the over-world for years, eyes bright and always seeking to learn.

L reached out, tenderly taking Light's hand.

"Come on, I want to show you the Mediterranean sea. It's one of the most beautiful seas in the world."

As they started to stand, Light pulled L towards him. L's eyes popped, surprise making the world slow as Light pressed his lips against his. His nostrils flared, brain spinning.

There wasn't tongue, it was more of an experiment for Light. But the god's lips were soft, and cold. Considering how warm it was, the coolness was actually nice.

L hesitated, suddenly not sure where to put his hands. Light slowly pulled away, brown eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"Is that love?"

"U-uh," L stuttered.

Hm, Light had never seen his mentor look so flustered. Light waved a hand.

"Hello? Earth to L? Is that love?"

L coughed, avoiding Light's eyes.

"That's... one... expression of love."

Light tilted his head, hair falling over his eyes and smiled. The sight made L's breath catch, his knees buckling.

"I think I like it," Light admitted.

All L could do was smile weakly.


	22. Eternal Lover

About 400 years later...

Light popped the dried fig candy in his mouth, leaning against the spire. L was nibbling on a small cake made with honey, looking out over the Roman streets. The two of them liked to come up often, get entrenched with whatever the mortals were doing. Not too long ago, Greece had fallen to Roman control. It was still a bit of a transition where L and Light were exploring this new world power, gaging and betting on how long it'd last.

There was a festival, people getting drunk in taverns and boisterous laughter probably keeping others awake. L swung his legs over the side of the high roof, his wings shimmering.

"Pluto? Why Pluto? It makes me sound... I don't even know. And Proserpina?! Nefeli definitely deserves a better title."

As it was, Nefeli always had mixed feelings about 'Persephone'. But Proserpina just sounded... weird. Light nodded absently, tossing the last of the candies into his mouth. At least he didn't have a title the mortals were constantly changing with every new regime.

"Definitely going to take some getting used to..." his lips twitched up as he gave a dramatic bow, "Pluto."

L pursed his lips, but there was a playfulness to it. Sitting next to L, the two of them watched the festivities, opening a bottle of wine. Light drank some, but not enough to get drunk. He found he didn't really like getting drunk... there was something... disorienting about it. L mostly felt the same way, watching the wine swirl more than actually drink it.

Light glanced at him, swallowing heavily. Ever since he woke up next to that river, his life had been filled with learning; teaching him basic concepts, survival tactics, facts about the universe, L showing him the world, music, art, math, science, so much. L always claimed he was helping Light discover who he wanted to be. Honestly, Light still didn't know... he didn't even know why he was looking in the first place...

"How did I lose my memory?"

L stared at the festivities, inklings of dread bleeding through his face. The other had been asking this question for some time now and L had always deflected. Taking a swig of the wine, now trying to get drunk, L tapped his fingers nervously. Maybe it was time he knew...

"Light, do you believe in second chances?"

He blinked, placing his chin in the cup of his hand.

"I used to be a bad person," he concluded.

L winced. It was a bit more blunt put that way, but L supposed he couldn't really contest Light's conclusion.

"And now you're not," he said gently, "Light, I assure you this decision was 100% yours. You're asking about someone who's been dead for centuries... a stranger to you."

Light's eyes flickered over the god's face. His features dawned in realization. Over the centuries, he'd been to the over-world several times, had gotten acquainted with the idea of sex and had even been with a few girls when he decided they weren't for him. A lot of things were making sense now, from the way L always seemed to watch himself around him to the subtle flashes of sadness on the god's face.

"You once told me you loved me," he whispered, "how... in love... did we get?"

L stared out over Rome, the wind gently blowing in his dark hair. A part of him still missed Light. And Nefeli. For someone who went his whole life believing he'd never lose anyone he loved, it felt like he'd lost so much. And because he lived so long, he wasn't really conducive to change. But his silence was all the answer Light needed. Light's stomach did a small flip, unsure about how he felt of this revelation.

"Do you love... _that_ me... or this one?"

That made L's head turn in his direction. Light's breath caught. Those grey eyes had always been ethereal and cryptic. There was a beat where neither of them said anything until L's lips went up.

" _This_ one... I loved _that_ you for choosing to become this you."

He meant that? Light's heart fluttered nervously. In truth, for the past two centuries, he'd been starting to look at L differently. The elegant way the god held himself was mesmerizing and Light always found himself fantasizing about running his hands along that pale skin, having L's mouth drop open in pleasure.

Everything felt like a dream, surreal and new as he moved closer to L and slowly kissed him, the taste of wine and cake still fresh on his tongue. L blinked, looking at the other in shock. Light chewed his lip. Had he completely misread the situation? But eventually L closed his eyes, returning the kiss and swaying with the other.

Standing, Light offered the other a hand. L's brow quirked but he grinned, taking it and hopping to his feet. The music from the street below was loud, drifting over the buildings and filling the night air. Pulling L close, Light started dancing, allowing his feet to move accordingly. L's body was lithe and languid, every stretch and move graceful.

"Do I have to watch myself around you? You seem like such a ladies-man," L quipped, dragging his fingertips along Light's jaw.

Okay, so maybe he was a little drunk. The corners of Light's lips twitched as he hugged L, pressing the god close against his body.

Running his hands through L's soft hair, Light felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine. Both of their pupils were dilated, almost black. They kissed again, blood heating. The kiss became progressively fiercer and more passionate. Their tongues danced as hands explored each others' bodies. L allowed himself to drown in the lust, as Light felt himself give over to his body.

L threw his back, exposing his slender pale neck. Light was quick to attach his lips, his breathing quick.

"L," he moaned huskily.

The sound made L's knees buckle. He was vaguely aware of his chiton being shifted, exposing his shoulder to the warm air.

L gasped, the pleasure heating his core. Light kissed his shoulder, his lips ghosting over L's skin, tongue dragging along the soft part of the god's throat. They went horizontal on the roof, the highest on in the city. Here, everything belonged to them, both with the festivities and intimately private. L's heart squeezed. He'd accepted the possibility, probability even, that Light wouldn't love him now. He didn't even realize he'd been crying until Light gently wiped the tear away.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

The god sniffed, nodding and forcing the words through a strangled choke.

"I thought I'd lost you," his lip quivered, "I kept telling myself I'd be fine, and I knew I would be... but I was so sad..."

Now that the truth was off his chest, L exhaled, quickly covering his eyes. Light smiled tenderly, kissing L's cheek and the tear away.

"Well I guess it must've been true love if it survived from a past life."

L laughed, nodding. Light framed L's face, suddenly finding himself desiring... no... needing to get acquainted with every nook and cranny of L's body, to know the other's more than his own.

Chitons were swiftly removed. Looking up at a Light with a mischievous smirk, L's tongue flicked across the other's member. Light made a muffled noise, slowly entangling his fingers among L's hair. No girl had ever made him feel like _this_! His breathing came quick, only getting harder when L took him completely into his mouth, talented tongue wrapping around and dragging up his shaft. Light's fingers pressed harder into his scalp, nostrils flaring in pleasure. He could feel L's throat relaxing and the god bobbed his head. Thrusting slowly, Light hissed out a breath. He needed to thrust harder! It was so tight and amazing... his eyes slid shut as he thrusted, getting deeper and deeper in L's throat.

L moaned, fingers digging into Light's hips. Light pitched forward, coming in L's mouth, his body trembling. Not breaking eye-contact with Light, L swallowed around his member, cheeks hollow. Light watched with lidded eyes, licking his lips. Dislodging his mouth from the member, L softly kissed the tip.

"Don't tell me that's it," Light cooed, dragging a finger along L's ear.

L's brow quirked as he settled back.

"Whatever you want to do."

Light's pupils dilated. With the permission, he surged forward, hugging L close to him.

Their bodies were so pressed against one another, L's legs wrapped pleadingly. Holding onto L's thigh, Light kissed the inside, feeling the muscle quiver in anticipation. His mouth kept moving closer to the god's member before taking it in his hand, stroking it. L made a crass sound, his heart thundering in his ears. His wings sprouted of their own accord, wrapping around Light and sending the two of them into their own starry room, their actions only illuminated by the wings' luster. Light sighed, the softness of the feathers tickling his back and somehow squishing him even closer to L. He kept stroking the member, feeling the other twitch and writhe, quickly devolving from the stoic god.

"Please," he begged, his voice a deliciously low rasp.

The sound made all of Light's systems go haywire. Yes. He needed L. He needed be pounding into him. Capturing L's lips again, Light slowly entered, hissing with pleasure into the other's mouth.

It felt like they were made for one another, fitting together almost perfectly. L threw his head back, his breathing heavy. Light stared at that face for a second before thrusting. The god was truly beautiful... his eyes closed and looking like smooth marble. Light smiled, pushing his hips deep. L moaned, latching his teeth onto Light's shoulder.

"Light," he groaned, bucking his hips to meet his lover's.

The name was dripping with honey and everything sweet and luscious in the world. Light's eyes glazed, hugging L close as he lost himself to a rut. Grunts and moans filled the static air, each deep push sending their minds whirring.

"Light!" L yelped clawing his back.

The sting of L's nails didn't register as Light cried out, coming and filling L. His body pitched forward, slamming himself and his body against the other's hole, desperately trying to fill him as much as possible. Yelling himself, L released with a shudder, coming all over Light's abdomen. He slumped, feeling exhausted but high. Light's body gave a few weaker jerks, spilling the last of himself, each one producing a needy whimper from L.

They sat there quietly, L's wings acting like a blanket over their heads and bodies. Light was still reeling, unable to process that that had just happened. After so long of sneaking glances at his mentor, always trying to sidle as close as possible... he was still deeply buried, L's nails still latched, but he didn't mind the pain in the slightest.

Panting, he rolled off the god, basking in the glow. Yawning, L stretched, nuzzling Light's neck. His pulse fluttered nervously under L's lips, causing his brow to furrow. Was something bothering Light?

"Are you alright, Love?"

The other smiled reassuringly, wrapping an arm around his lover. But L wasn't convinced for a second. He stared at him, grey eyes like searchlights and burrowing deep into Light's soul. He finally sighed.

"There's something I want to ask you but I don't know how to."

L's eyes widened. Was he about to do what he thought he was about to do? Light fiddled with one of L's feathers, running it between his fingers, his eyes lost in thought.

"I know you were married to Nefeli... I understand if you never wanted to marry again... but Lysander, Hades, God and King of the Underworld..." Light smiled sheepishly, "...L ... will you mar-"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish!"

L chuckled at Light's playfully indignant expression.

"Because the answer is yes."

Gaping, Light enveloped L. It always shocked him how L's body got so cold, but in that moment, it was warm.

"Thank you," he murmured, pulling L in for a slower, more tender kiss.

* * *

"How in the world," Light murmured thoughtfully, raising the glass of champagne to his lips. He poked at his new cellphone on the table as if it were toxic, "I still can't figure out this shit."

L pressed his cheek against his hand.

"Agreed, mine's a pain in the ass."

"How did Aello figure it out?"

L shrugged.

"She's just really good with that stuff."

Giving up, Light simply tossed his new phone into his pocket, shaking his head.

"The mortals are changing so quickly."

L nodded, looking out over Times Square, the large lights and busy streets. The restaurant was among the fanciest in the city, giving them an unobstructed view of the different lights and towering buildings. Due to their wealth, they'd managed to get themselves a private cubby with the best view in the building. Here, it was just the two of them in the world... okay, the two of them and the waiter.

"It feels like just yesterday they were hiding from the night with their candles," L rumbled with a short laugh.

Light touched L's hand across the table, smoothing his fingers over the other's. The Romans had been the first ones to use wedding rings, and they hadn't changed theirs since those ancient times. By now, the rings were faded and worn, the metal dull. But they didn't mind. 

Even though L could make his high status obvious, he always wore baggy jeans and a white shirt. Light was always teased him about it, deciding to conform much more to the styles of the time. When L had first put the clothing on, he'd stuck his chin out and declared, 'I'm a god. I'm wearing whatever the fuck I want'. And that was that.

Sighing, Light stood up, adjusting his suit.

"Come on. If we don't leave now, we'll probably be late to the show."

L slowly stood from the chair, his body creaking as he stretched.

"Walk or fly?"

Light tapped his chin in consideration.

"Walk. I like being surrounded by the mortals."

"Ugh, but they're humans. Flying is definitely the more superior option."

Light leaned in, his lips brushing his husband's. L swayed on his feet, grinning dreamily.

"Well then you fly and I'll walk," he purred, his voice low.

Groaning, L rolled his eyes.

"You'd probably get mugged," he grumbled teasingly, relenting and following Light out on foot.

Light intertwined his fingers with his husband's, leaning into L. For being an ancient god, L flushed, looking heated and embarrassed when Light wrapped an arm around him.

"You're a marshmallow."

"Pfft, excuse you-"

Smiling, Light nuzzled his eternal lover to L's blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I loved writing this :). Thank to everyone who read, reviewed, left kudos, bookmarked, you all kept me motivated and inspired <3


End file.
